


I Didn't Know to Ask for You (But Now I Do)

by bathtimefunduck



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Tumblr Prompts, one and two shot collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2018-10-29 02:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 45
Words: 43,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10844688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/pseuds/bathtimefunduck
Summary: By a lazy follower request, here's a pile of tumblr prompts that are one- and two-shots.Date nights, snarky assholes, and sexyfuntimes. So, so much fluff.Pairings will be included in the chapter titles, rating is for overall content, not every prompt is M or E, as of initial posting, most actually aren't. I just also have some dirty, dirty prompts in my box.





	1. Director Sanvers - Lois comes to Town

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Director sanvers prompt - Lois comes to town

Major Lucy Lane didn’t get nervous. She faced down Washington, faced down her father, faced down aliens and apocalypses, and Danvers on her period. She did it all unflinchingly, chin held high, staring them down.

It made Alex uncomfortable to watch Lucy this out of sorts. Maggie, on the couch, watches with equal concern as Lucy fluffs the pillows for the thirty-second time in the last ten minutes. Lucy called her _Agent Anxious_ with that slow, red painted smile, anxious wasn’t a good look for Lucy. An anxious Lucy cleaned Alex’s apartment to military precision, sheets with hospital corners, hell, Lucy even gave all their motorcycle boots by the front door a spit shine. Alex liked things neat and tidy, but Maggie needed a little clutter and this was probably setting her on edge as much as it calmed Lucy.

Lois was coming for dinner. Clark, he was off with Kara saving puppies from trees or whatever they did when their bonding didn’t include pizza and potstickers, Lois knew Lucy was bisexual, had taken that well, been encouraging and loving and everything Lucy needed before that final fight with their father and basically disappearing from her sister’s life too. _Alex wasn’t sure she could forgive that_ even if Maggie was pushing for Lois’ side of the story.

Lois was coming to dinner to be introduced to Lucy’s best friends, to mend some fences, and to learn that Lucy was dating not one, but _two_ women. Alex knew Lucy was jealous of what she and Kara had. She wanted the sister nights, the phone calls and texts, the running to each other’s side at the slightest sign of danger. She had had that, once. Maggie never really had, she didn’t know what she was missing, even as supportive as she was of the Danvers sisters’ relationship. But Lucy had it once, wanted it once again, and was terrified her relationship with Alex and Maggie would be the scissors that cut the last string tying her to her sister.

Alex knew the feeling. The dinner with her mother had cost her seven months of sobriety.

Alex approached Lucy carefully, hands out and open. “Luce, c’mon, everything’s clean. Maggie’s gonna have the food ready in a minute, Lois will be here, everything will be fine.”

Lucy sank into her arms.

A buzzer dinged, and Maggie kissed Lucy’s head as she went to check the oven.

Alex wrapped her arms tightly around Lucy, breathing in the flowery perfume. “It’ll be fine, Luce. She’ll take it well.”

“She’s not Kara.”

Alex laughed, “No, your sister is human and can’t throw me into space.”

Lucy snickered. They turned to watch Maggie, who had frozen when Alex spoke. Maggie’s eyes were wide, dinner held inches above the counter. Lucy stepped free from Alex’s arms and walked the fourteen steps Major Tiny needed to reach the island.

“Maggie?”

“Your sister is dating Superman. He _can_ throw us into space.”

Lucy’s lips twitched, “Okay, yes, technically, but let’s be real, Kara is the only super who would actually consider throwing someone into space.”

“That’s not helpful, Lane, speaking _as the only person in this room who isn’t related to a Super!”  
_

Alex had never considered that.

Maggie was with them anyway. Maggie has the biggest set of ovaries between them.

Alex shared a look with Lucy, a smirk. _That was hot_.

Maggie sets the food down, recognizing the look in her girlfriends’ eyes. :We don’t have time, ladies.”

Lucy jumped when the doorbell rang. Years from now, Maggie and Alex would tease her about it. Not today though. Today Maggie and Alex lean against the counter providing solid support while Lucy opens the door.

And when the first thing Lois does is throw her arms around her little sister’s neck, so much force behind the hug that Lucy stumbles backwards into the apartment, door wide open behind them, Alex and Maggie nudged each other’s shoulders knowingly.

Everything would be fine. Three broken women had a found family better than anything they came from. They had their Space Dad, their idiot brothers, Kara, they had each other. And Alex was willing to bet that they had just found a new annoying big sister.

_She was okay with that_.


	2. Director Sanvers - Video Games

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> onefootone asked: director sanvers + video games pls

So playing Halo with cops, or even teenagers, was a _completely_ different experience than playing with agents of a paramilitary black ops organization.

For one, Maggie was discovering that Lucy was a really sore loser. Like, threw the controller across the room after being hit by Alex’s rocket launcher. _Again._

To absolutely no one’s surprise, Alex spent the first half of each game hunting for the rocket launcher. And the second half she spent targeting Lucy specifically. Because Maggie’s girlfriends had a really, _really_ **weird** sense of foreplay.

Sitting between them on the couch was a bad idea. Sitting between them meant Lucy’s boney-ass elbows digging into her ribs to knock her off target, Alex’s shoulder shoving her sideways to knock Lucy’s little dude into position to get blown up again, and in general it meant playing referee to two overgrown children who would literally _pout_ when Maggie finally managed to see her own split screen long enough to shoot them with her _pistol_. She’s a cop, _okay_ , and it more importantly, _it works_.

It works because the Agent and the Director have a running tally of kills and they enjoyed killing each other over and over again like the competitive nerds they were.

Somehow they were genuinely surprised that Maggie finished the night with the most kills. It never occurred to them that Maggie and the pistol she started every round with didn’t have to go hunting for an upgrade, didn’t have to search the corners for ammo, and didn’t have to spend the entire game hunting someone; Maggie was smart enough to wait. Lucy and Alex spent so much time trying to kill each other that they never noticed every map had one reliable spot that Maggie could hang around and wait for one of her idiots to kill the other, leaving her to deal with the survivor. And sometimes Maggie might be a total dick and kill them upon respawn because, unlike the Super Agents, Maggie played this game all the time and kicking _Winn’s_ ass meant that she knew the maps like the freckles on Alex’s nose.

Maggie liked to finish the night with a _bang_ though, and took great personal pleasure in killing her arguing idiots with sticky grenades thrown from above. They might take pleasure in killing each other with a rocket launcher or a sniper rifle, but there was just something _extra_ satisfying in seeing a brick blow their digital brains out.

Plus, winner got control of the handcuffs, so _bonus points for Maggie_.


	3. Director Sanvers - Strip Poker pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt stolen from @onefootone ‘s box: Alex stares slightly incredulously as she drops her jeans onto the steadily growing pile of clothes on the floor. “When james said not to play poker with you I assumed he just wasn’t very good…” Lucy’s only answer to this is a wolfish grin that neither Alex or Maggie find the least bit comforting (aka strip poker happens - post sanvers, pre-director sanvers but fuck Lucy is hot

Alex Danvers doesn’t lose. Alex Danvers _definitely_ doesn’t lose to Lucy Lane, the biggest pain in her ass since that little experiment with Maggie two weeks ago. 

And yet. 

And yet,  Alex stares slightly incredulously as she drops her jeans onto the steadily growing pile of clothes on the floor, trying to ignore the feeling of two pairs of eyes raking up her legs.  “When James said not to play poker with you I assumed he just wasn’t very good…”

Lucy’s only answer to this is a wolfish grin that neither Alex or Maggie find the least bit comforting, stretching wide the lips painted with what Alex and Maggie could only assume was the blood of her enemies. 

Maggie was faring worse by far, down to a bra and her boyshorts, and while Maggie looked perfectly comfortable lounging around Alex’s apartment in her underwear, she _was not helping Alex concentrate._   _Maggie is hot, okay,_ and Alex _still_  hasn’t gotten used to the privilege of seeing her super hot girlfriend _because she has a super hot girlfriend fuck yes_  naked pretty much anytime she wants, but it was even better when Maggie was down to comfy clothes or a lack thereof and just lounging around Alex’s apartment like she belongs there. 

Alex at least had her shirt. _For now_.

And this just wasn’t fair, okay, no one should come back from months of deployment, looking that good, and _clearly_  enjoying the view as Alex and her girlfriend lost hand after hand, _and not have lost so much as a sock_. Lucy had to be cheating. _Had to be_. 

Alex was less certain of that when the next round cost her her shirt… And Lucy’s. 

_Because God forbid Lane start small._

Yeah, Alex’s concentration was officially shot to hell, although maybe the stunned look she couldn’t quite shake would function as a makeshift poker face and she could survive the night with her underwear in tact _at least until Lucy left._

 _And then Maggie won another round_  and _whoops_ there goes Alex’s bra, _and apparently Lucy’s too **holy shit**._

The Lesbian Lust clouding Alex’s brain parts briefly for a few moments of coherency.

1) How the fuck did James let _that_  go?

2) Maggie is a fucking shark and managed to con a _lawyer._

3) She might pass out soon.

Alex had a _really_ hot girlfriend. And now she knew what her _really_ hot boss/best friend looked like mostly naked.

She _really_ liked them being so comfortable in her apartment.

She _really_ wished she didn’t have such a clear view of her bed over their heads.

She was almost distracted enough not to care that she lost the next round too.

_Until she realized she was stripping off her underwear in front of Maggie **and**  Lucy, both of whom were watching very, very closely._


	4. Director Sanvers - Six Degrees of Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Continuation of Magic Maggie please? IT'S SO ANGSTY AND LOVELY and also a sentence prompt for that? "Alex?" "I thought that L word chart was bullshit."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This WAS a prompt for Magic Maggie, but it also prompted a little ficlet

Alex stared, dumbfounded. There was just… _no, it wasn’t possible_. National City was huge. And yeah, statistically speaking the lesbian community was minuscule in comparison, even in a big city, but she’s read up on the studies, evidence was mounting that increasing numbers of people, millennials in particular, were beginning to identify on a scale of fluid rather than rigid sexuality, and there were also theories that bisexuals were the actual majority sexuality, just not out yet ( _certainly true in the Super Friends_ ), but there was just no way. There was _no way_ she was less than six degrees of sex away from Lena Luthor.

“Alex?”[Rich Text](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10844688/chapters/new#)

Alex didn’t take her eyes off the chart. The combined work of her girlfriends was both awe inspiring and a little bit terrifying _because that was incredibly close to having indirect sex with her sister’s girlfriend and **that was not okay**_. “I thought that L word chart was bullshit.”

Lucy cocked her head to the side, studying. “I thought you’d be closer to be honest.”

Maggie smirked. “ _Damn_ Danvers, you get around for someone who’s only slept with two women.”

“Please, Sawyer, we didn’t have enough room to include aliens. As much as Mon El got around, you’ve basically slept with Kara 80 times.”

“Fuck you, Lane.”

“Yes, please.”

Alex’s eyes widened in panic, “Does that mean I’ve slept with _Kara_?”

Lucy snickered, “I still can’t believe you made her watch it.”

Maggie shoved Lucy, “It’s an important part of her queer education.”

“It’s problematic _porn_.”

Maggie smirked, taking her time to drag her eyes up and down her slightly shorter girlfriend. “It gave her ideas. I don’t remember you complaining.”

Alex listened to her girlfriends banter while continuing to process the chart. _Nope_. _Nope nope nope nope.  
_

“I haven’t slept with Kara. Because Kara hasn’t slept with Lena.” She chose to ignore the double takes and twin looks of disbelief staring her down. “And we are never adding aliens. I don’t need to know everyone and every _thing_ Kara’s been exposed to thanks to that walking STD.”

“Alex, honey.”

“ _She hasn’t slept with Luthor, Lane_. And we’re destroying this chart.” Alex ripped it in half. And ripped those halves in half. And kept going, until the chart was little more than mindfucking confetti.

Alex turned away from her girlfriends and straight for the whiskey.

One shot.

Two Shot.

Three shots.

Alex nodded decisively. Still standing in the kitchen, she dragged her shirt over her her abs, taking her time, making sure she had their full attention before tossing it over her head. “And you two? You’re going to _help me forget that thing ever existed_.”

Maggie and Lucy shared a brief look, before beginning to strip off their own clothes. “Yes, _Ma’am.”_


	5. Director Sanvers - Strip Poker pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: (Around 5 mins after poker fic) "Oh fuck it. Sawyer, how much will you punch me if I kiss your girlfriend in the next 30 seconds?" "Well, Lane, that depends if you're also planning on kissing me" "Oh, trust me that is very much part of the plan"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GIVE @skillwiththequill FULL CREDIT FOR ALEX’S LINE ABOUT MUSCLES silly me I though porning it up was enough thanks after I got to listen to you whine about cutting the last one off before it got good.

Alex was feeling very warm, considering since she met Maggie she had kept her apartment an ideal temperature for naked fun time and she was naked, because her girlfriend _conned her_ and _she can’t believe she fucking lost **poker** to Lucy Lane_. Maggie had been right when she said everything was brighter and shinier now that she recognized her attraction to women for what it was, _and holy fuck she used to think muscles were gross but that’s when she saw them on men and oh my god this was **not** fair because clearly the men were the problem in that equation.   
_

Maggie and Lucy were both staring at her with eyes blown wide. Maggie, familiar with a naked Alex, let her eyes peruse her favorite parts. Lucy though, her eyes danced, leaving Alex feeling like trails of fire were setting off along her skin, _and no one was even touching her_. She eyed her empty whiskey glass, but a refill meant walking away from the table. If it were just Maggie she wouldn’t hesitate but _damn_.

Lucy cleared her throat roughly. She licked her lips. “Oh, fuck it.”

Maggie tore her eyes from her girlfriend to cock an eyebrow at Lucy.

“Sawyer, how much will you punch me if I kiss your girlfriend in the next 30 second?”

Maggie smirked, “You’re on both of our threebee-freebie lists.”

Alex’s eyes shot wide open; her face flushing to the tips of her ears, the blush spreading down her chest. She hissed. “ _Maggie_.”

“So, provided Alex is okay with this, Lane, I suppose it depends on if you’re also planning on kissing _me_.”

Lucy’s wolfish grin was back, and now Alex found herself absolutely certain that that color could only come from the blood of her enemies, _eaten alive while they begged for more_ and _oh Rao that was dirtier than she intended_.

Lucy’s face softened, just a bit, her eyes seeking Alex’s. “Is that okay with you, Alex? Nothing happens here that you’re not okay with, I can put on my clothes and go find a cold shower.”

Alex glances at her girlfriend, who’s giving her the same look of warmth and understanding as she did when Alex came out to her, stumbling over her words and wants, but this time it was tinged with something more. They’d be okay, even if the list was formed as a joke, this could be fun, and maybe, maybe it could be more.

Lucy was already reaching for her shirt when Alex marched around the table and nearly dragged the smaller woman out of her seat by her face, kissing her with the same assurance that Alex had that night, with Maggie, surer in her feelings and her wants than ever before. Somewhere behind her, Maggie’s breath staggered, while in front of her, Lucy’s arms reached out to steady herself, stretching on her toes to challenge Alex breath for breath. Alex wanted to beat Lucy at her own game, to show her who’s boss, but at best, when they finally surfaced for air, skin tingling and the warmth of want glowing like a winter fire, at best it was a draw.

Lucy dropped to her heels, hands still grasping at Alex’s bare back, Alex’s hands still cradling her face, fingertips still buried in her hair. Lucy’s lipstick was smudged, her breathing heavy to match Alex’s. Her eyes still searched Alex’s, waiting for permission to _anything_.

“That was hot.”

Alex let out a breathy laugh, shooting a smirk over her shoulder at her girlfriend. “Well, Mags, I believe she promised you a kiss. I’m going to go over to that massive bed of mine and enjoy the show.”

She walked backwards to her bed. She saw the anxious glance Lucy shot her, and the wink Maggie shot her before leaning in for her own kiss. Alex shivered at the sight, _it should be funny, Lucy naked from the waist up and Maggie in her underthings, but real life was apparently hotter than the L Word_. Alex’s mouth ran dry at the quick glimpse of tongue, of hands less hesitant and more willing to roam than her own had been. Blunt nails, tracing muscles and scars even as they chased each other’s lips.

 _Maggie was right. That was hot_.

It was almost enough to make her dizzy just watching, let alone imagining the near future where she might be between them, splitting her focus or becoming theirs. She sucked in a sharp breath, almost an after thought, and it was enough to draw their attention.

Twin shark smiles greeted her, and Alex felt more like their prey than anything else as they virtually _stalked_ towards her and her place against the pillows. Alex wasn’t sure what would happen in the morning, but she was determined to live in the now.

“No clothes allowed in bed.”

And _boy_ was it a treat to watch Lucy stagger out of her skin tight jeans, the least graceful Alex had ever seen her, while a flick of the wrist had Maggie’s bra off with her underwear following quickly after. Alex couldn’t help but laugh when Lucy _did_ fall over at the sight of Maggie’s lithe form crawling up the bed to her girlfriend. Maggie smirked and did her best to distract Alex, at least until the bed shook from Lucy literally throwing herself up to join them, one sock still handing precariously off her foot.

Soon enough, Alex was bracketed by soft curves and smooth skin, one set of freely wandering hands and one more reserved, with lips and tongues tracing whatever they could reach, pausing wherever she would moan.

Lucy pulled away just far enough that Alex’s lips failed to chase her. “How do you want this to go, Alex?”

“I thought I lost.”

“Dealer’s choice,” mutters Maggie, although she was already tracing her way down Alex’s abs, _which wasn’t exactly helping her concentrate on this conversation.  
_

Alex swallowed. Hard. She leaned up, her lips brushing Lucy’s, “First I want you two to finish what you’ve started.”

“And then, tiger?”

Alex nipped at Lucy’s lips, a groan dragging up her throat as Maggie’s tongue dipped lower. “And then, _then I’m going to find out if you taste as good as you smell while Maggie rides your face_.”

Because those two set her up and Alex was going to have the last word, _dammit_ , and those were the last _coherent_ words spoken that night. The morning would come as it always did, but for them, for now, this was enough.


	6. Director Sanvers - Director Sanvers Goes to Washington

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: hey, if you up for it (it's fine if you are not) could you write director sanvers: Lucy goes to Washington and Alex and Maggie go with her and it is not as horrible because A&M are with her OR director sanvers + game night. thanks!!!

Lucy hated these trips to DC.

The quarterly visits were bad enough, really, even just as updates with casualties and containment numbers, listening to old white men bitch about how they shouldn’t rely so much on Supergirl, the bullet-proof alien, and should send out their own men and women out to fight the good fight and die as heroes, all while arguing over the “absurd” costs of proper equipment for those same men and women. Lucy had to stand there and listen as they complained about the costs of housing aliens, when they weren’t human, so why were they getting better treatment than actual human prisoners ( _they didn’t seem to see the irony in that statement, or bother flipping it around to ask why actual humans were treated worse while incarcerated by other humans_ ). She had to volley poorly-disguised questions about adding lesser charges to the containment policy “for the safety of humans.” She had to deal with the bullshit inherent in being co-director of an off-the-books agency with an alien posing as a black man.

She had to deal with bullshit in general.

But the meetings leading up to the fiscal year budget? Those were brutal.

Sometimes it felt like she and McCain were the only ones who’d ever actually seen action in a room full of armchair officers and draft dodgers. _Oh wait, **they were**._

In spite of the President’s Amnesty project, or perhaps because of it, they were worse than ever. Somehow, Senator Crane had managed to wedge herself onto the budgetary panel that technically didn’t exist, and she was pretty much the only comic relief in a drawn out day of old men and sexism. Really, Crane’s faces when the men spoke were everything Lucy was _trying_ not to show.

Day one was useless. As usual. She took lunch with Senator Crane, a salad ordered by one of her interns, where they talked shit about Crane’s coworkers and all of the brass on the panel. Before they headed in for more government-sanctioned misogyny, Lucy pulled out her phone and turned it on, just to check.

And was immediately greeted by a text from Maggie, of her two favorite nerds posing next to the Superman exhibit at the Smithsonian. They were pretending to square up, captioning it “we got this XOXOXOXO” Nerds.

Lucy held onto that smile right up until she opened the chamber doors.

_The Chamber of Secrets._

_Secret Government Agency Finances._

_Fuck_ , Lucy realized, _I’m a giant-ass nerd too_.

It probably wasn’t _right_ to spend the next five hours sorting the idiots in front of her into houses, but it _was_ a _helluva lot more entertaining_ than actually paying attention to the anti-alien rhetoric.

And really, it was almost worth it to return to the suite to find rose petals and lit candles leading to a steaming bubble bath, quiet jazz humming from invisible speakers. Her girls were nowhere to be found, but they were clearly close by. Lucy stripped out of her uniform, laying it out neatly on the bed before sinking gratefully into the water. She melted into the bubbles, moaning aloud at the relief the warmth provided to her battered arches.

A quiet click of the door, the smell of Italian food drifting through the open bathroom door. A quiet murmur of voices, the soft sounds of clothing dropping carelessly to the floor while her own were hung neatly to preserve the creases. Lucy’s eyes remained closed, even as a second body slid into the water quietly, Maggie gently reaching for Lucy’s aching feet. A second pair of hands, calloused and sure, dug into the knots in her shoulders. Lucy half-flinched and moaned, forcing herself to relax into those hands, dropping her weight back and trusting she’d be caught. She forgot, sometimes, that dealing with assholes stressed her out so badly, but they didn’t.

Really, she didn’t know what she did to deserve Alex and Maggie, but she needed to figure it out and _soon_ so that she could keep doing it forever.

_Forever._

Maggie’s hands slid up her calves, the same digging care releasing knot after knot created by those damn uniform heels.

_That really should terrify her more than it did._

Instead, she was left warm and relaxed as Alex nudged her forward, where she could slip in behind Lucy and continue the massage down across defined musculature and old scar tissue. A particularly bad knot near her spine, a remnant of Iraq and a roadside bomb where she came out luckier than most, sent her lurching towards Maggie. Surer hands caught her as Alex whispered an apology, arms wrapping Lucy tight and bringing her back to rest against Alex’s longer body.

Maggie leaned forward, nearly climbing up Lucy’s front, to place a lingering kiss on her lips. Alex’s lips followed the earlier path of her massage, first a kiss to the temple, to the ear, drifting down to the base of Lucy’s neck. Even as Maggie placed her hands to either side of the tub behind Alex, trapping Lucy between them, Lucy felt none of the panic she had in previous relationships. With these two, she didn’t have to top for her sanity, for a fear of being stuck and unable to move. Here she could drop her shoulders as Alex bit into the muscle, first gently, then not. As Maggie’s tongue demanded entry, as Alex’s hands wandered her front while her own grasped at thighs and backs and whatever else she could reach. As chests heaved in the warm humidity and water spilled from the tub, Lucy knew she was safe. She was home.

They break for air as Lucy is ready to become one with the water, and all she can do is whimper.

“What about the food?” She asks, breathless, even as she buries her face in Maggie’s neck, lips and tongue tasting salt and perfume. She nips at Maggie’s ear, feels the twitch of Alex’s hands against her breasts even as Alex continues her exploration of Lucy’s neck.

“It can wait,” they murmur, in almost perfect unison, quiet words whispered against Lucy’s skin.

_Forever should be terrifying._

It should be.

But Lucy’s found her home.


	7. Director Sanvers - Little Shits at Work (and Play)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: OMG different anon but I love your fics especially the ones that depict healthy relationships, honestly you and other director sanvers / Sanvers writers are just helping me come to terms with the crazy thing called sexuality which is scary when your 18, I just felt like y'all needed to be appreciated. On a different not , I need like a pt 2 on Lucy and Maggie using Alex's praise kink in public or just 24/7 in general and shenanigans go down 

Maggie knew Lucy was an asshole. So was Maggie. That was, after all, Alex’s type. Loving, supportive assholes. But this was new. 

Alex had just spent about twenty minutes discussing some new breakthrough in that green slime from the last incursion. Something about a chemical compound with healing properties? Whatever it was, it sounded exciting. Alex was wearing that dopey _SCIENCE!_ grin, arms waving everywhere. 

And then Lucy said, “You’re brilliant, Agent Danvers.”

And Alex’s frantic movements calmed. She just kind of _paused_ , her grin becoming sheepish and her ears turning pink. She did that thing, where she dropped her eyes and looked up at them through her lashes. 

If it were anywhere but the DEO, that look generally meant someone was getting naked. 

Lucy’s smile stretched wider, showing her teeth. “You always seem to find the answer.” 

“No, no. I mean, it’s nothing. The lab monkeys would find it eventually.”

Maggie snorted. “No, Danvers, you’re pretty much the smartest person here.”

Alex’s blush deepened. So did Lucy’s smile. 

“Our girl is a legend for a reason, Sawyer.”

Maggie pushed off from the door, sauntering towards Alex and her stupid safety googles. “She really is _good_ , isn’t she?”

Maggie runs a finger along the edge of the goggles pushing back Alex’s hair. Her face was so _warm_ , flushing under their compliments. Alex wouldn’t meet her eyes until Maggie’s finger moved under her chin to lift it up. “One day you’ll believe us, nerd. Until then, we’ll just have to remind you how _amazing_ you are.”

Lucy stepped in, eyes shining, “And we’ll let you show us how good you can be, won’t we, Sawyer?”

Alex licked her lips, eyes blown and darting between the two. She swallowed, hard, lost in imagining the later. 

“Luce, Mags, we’re–”

“At the Department of Extra-Normal Operations, _Director_ Lane, _Detective_ Sawyer,” finished a very disgruntled Space Dad, “Where you are projecting. _Loudly_. Go to HR, you need to fill out Form 32-B, all three of you. And then go home. You’re useless to me now.”

Lucy looked unruffled. Maggie could feel her ears pinking. 

Alex, poor thing, was going red for an entirely different reason.


	8. Director Sanvers - Pillow Fort Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Director Sanvers prompt: one of them is recovering from knee surgery and is also v unlikely to sit still etc so the others try and take their mind off it in ways including but not limited to googly eyes on the knee and blanket forts

As many times as Agent Danvers had taken a hit and kept on trucking, Dr. Hamilton had warned her that the damage was only compounding, that things would only get worse as she got older, that things were no longer healing like they had fresh out of grad school and eventually something would break that could not be fixed. Dr. Hamilton was hopeful that the surgery went well, that Alex would be back on her feet soon enough, but she was still confined to at least a weekend of bed rest, several weeks of leave, and, at bare minimum, eight weeks of physical therapy before she could even be considered for fitness trials to get back in the field.

The worst part though, was that her knee hadn’t torn during some daring rescue of her idiot Kryptonian sister or the adopted little brother with horrible taste in women, or even a motorcycle accident, no, Alex Danvers, professional badass, tore her ACL at the NCSPCA Puppy Run when she was tackled by an excitable Newfoundland.

Dangerous hadn’t looked so cute since the Sawyer took a pipe to an Infernian.

She hadn’t even been home for three hours before the boredom set in, not that anyone was surprised. Anyone being the unfortunate Lucy Lane and Maggie Sawyer, purveyors of distractions and babysitters of injured girlfriends.

“I don’t need a babysitter.”

Lucy snorted. “You literally just tried to walk to the kitchen without your crutches.”

“It’s like five feet from the couch.”

“Hamilton said bedrest, Danvers, you’re lucky we haven’t handcuffed you to the headboard.”

“I’d be luckier if you did.”

“Ha! You’d be whining even more, Danvers, be real.” Maggie laughed. “You’d be all pretty and tied down and you aren’t cleared for anything fun.”

Alex threw her head back against the couch, letting her neck curve over the back so Maggie, in the kitchen, could sort of be in her range of vision again. “Please, Sawyer, you two have proven time and again we can have plenty of fun when I can’t move.”

Maggie walked back over and dropped a plate of food gently in Alex’s lap, giving her a kiss to the forehead before settling in next to Lucy. “Be that as it may, the answer is _no_. Not until the stitches aren’t at risk of tearing.”

“Even then, you’re definitely getting tied down,” Lucy promised. “I wouldn’t want you undoing all of Hamilton’s hard work.”

“You’re no fun.”

Lucy reached up to twirl a lock of Maggie’s hair, smiling devilishly at her injured girlfriend, almost purring as she said, “Oh you _know_ that’s not true.”

“But _I’m bored_.”

“Eat your food.”

“Eating is _boring_.”

“That’s not what you before.”

“Eating _food_ is boring.”

“Read your weird science journals.”

“The new one hasn’t come yet.”

“Turn on Netflix.”

“TV is _boring_.”

Maggie watched the two smartest women she knew argue like kindergartners, They were both ridiculous. And they would continue to be ridiculous, she knew, until they found something appropriately distracting. She got up from the couch, first stopping by the bed to grab pillows and blankets, dumping them by the still arguing children, before hitting up the linen closet for all of the spare pillows and blankets Alex kept in what was quickly becoming their apartment. From the utility closet she grabbed the ladder that James had gotten her as a joke ( _so you can reach the top shelf in the kitchen, Sawyer_ ) because he was an asshole just like the rest of her friends, and that was set up near Alex’s side of the couch. She pulled the lamp off the end table and stacked a dining chair on top, shoving a throw pillow in between its legs for stability.

Her girlfriends had stopped arguing, instead watching Maggie move Alex’s furniture around like Legos, content to watch her work. When Maggie was sure the chair wasn’t going to fall, she took another two chairs to stack behind the couch, one inverted over the other. Only then did she move for the comforter, thankful for yet another reason that Alex had such a ridiculously large bed, because it never worked quite right when the blankets weren’t long enough. Very carefully, she draped one end over the edge of the ladder, tying a corner around it and securing the knot with a hair tie. Then, she paced carefully around the back of the couch, dragging the blanket over the stacked chairs, to the far end of the couch. Over the top of that chair, there was just enough to secure that end to the leg of the end table.

Her girlfriends’ heads barely had clearance, but Maggie was satisfied the construction of her little love tent. Next came the mountains of pillows, some shoved from the ground to just under Alex’s massive knee brace, her leg suspended on the coffee table. Others, she tucked around her girlfriends, saving a few for herself.

“Maggie, what are you doing?” asked Alex.

“Entertaining you.”

“Well it’s entertaining to watch at any rate, but what _is_ the plan here?” continued Lucy.

Maggie rolled her eyes, still roaming around the apartment. In the coat closet she found the box of kids’ art supplies that she regularly used to entertain the younger Danvers on bad days, complete with coloring books, glitter, and googly eyes. That too, joined the couch party, as did the remote. Maggie turned on Netflix and set phasers to gay ( _this week that meant Wynonna Earp_ ).

Finally content with her work, she once again settled in between her favorite girls, box of art supplies in her lap. “While Danvers finishes her food and takes her pills, we’re going to watch some un-apologetically queer Supernatural. And then we’re going to color, because if you two are going to act like you’re five we might as well relive the fun parts.”

Alex grinned. “Pillow forts and coloring?”

Maggie nodded decisively, “Yes. And if you’re good maybe we’ll try fingerpainting in a few days.”

Lucy snickered, “Hamilton has to clear her first.”

Maggie smacked a coloring book into Lucy’s hands, “Shut up and color, Lane.”

It wouldn’t last forever, but it would last until the painkillers kicked in. And maybe Lucy and Alex would fall asleep to the dulcet tones of hell reclaiming its own, and _maybe_ they may have found themselves with googly eyes stuck to their closed eyelids. _There was a chance_ that photographic proof may have been sent to the Space Fam, and _possibly_ posted to Maggie’s Instagram.

But for now, Alex was happily asleep with a coloring book held loose in her hands, Lucy’s head was pillowed in Maggie’s lap, and she could finally watch a healthy queer relationship where nobody dies and her girlfriends can’t talk through all the good parts


	9. Sanvers - First Makeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Sanvers or director Sanvers + couch make out scene

Alex was used to disappointment. In her dating life, in her self, happiness was fleeting and just so often out of reach.

That first kiss with Maggie was pure bliss, the first tangible proof that Maggie had been right about her after all. Fireworks set off behind her eyes, her pulse racing, skin set aflame from just the pressure of Maggie’s lips, pressing further into her for the briefest moment before they broke for air, before she left her heart on the floor of the bar and Maggie behind her.

Her second kiss with Maggie, though, that was a brownout rolling through senses, everything shutting down and shuttering, lights flashing and no one home. Like rebooting in safety mode, she had to ask, had to confirm, because the first time, the first time she felt this it meant everything and left her disappointed. Alex wasn’t sure she could take the crash from that high again. Maggie’s hair, so soft, her eyes bright and sparkling, her laugh, it was every feeling Alex never understood in a love song, every time Kara had ever tried to describe the sensation of flying.

_Oh god, it was **everything.**_

Maggie made her brain melt. At this point in their relationship, this early on, Alex was ready to accept that as fact. She stumbled, faltered, tripped over words, lost her train of thought at the sight of Maggie’s smile. Alex was _a total goner_ , and it had never been more okay to give into the feeling, this strange feeling she’d heard of but never really understood. Like falling, like flying, like zero-g and spinning around in the warmest sunset she’d ever seen.

But tonight? Here, on this couch? With some movie in the background and the leftover pizza on the coffee table, beers abandoned? With Maggie cradled between her hips, kissing her gently, slowly, short circuiting any coherent thought Alex could have had?

She’d never dreamed of anything like this before. She’d never experienced anything remotely close, couldn’t begin to theorize that this, the shooting stars and pounding hearts, that this was a thing that was real, that it was possible.

Her hands grip and tug at Maggie’s back, even as Maggie’s dig into Alex’s hair, deepening kisses and stealing her breath. Lips that demand, that curse and bless and whisper and ghost across her skin. Teeth that nip and scrape across her jaw, that tug at her ear, that part for a tongue to trace the lines of her throat as she can do nothing more than arch her back and bare her neck to the woman who changed everything.

Alex’s hands can’t help but move, hesitant, but god she wants to feel, to taste, to experience everything this woman offered. Her hands they skate under Maggie’s shirt, tracing their way across the dips and valleys of Maggie’s abs, and all Alex can think is that she wants, wants, wants-

And Maggie pulls up and away, their lips dragging against each other, desperate to stay fused. Maggie’s chest is heaving (so is hers), and those dark eyes are blown wide, the night sky in human form, searching Alex’s face for something, even as Alex’s fingers dig into Maggie’s sides to keep her from moving farther away. Maggie finds it, whatever she’s looking for, her lips twisting, cheeks dimpling, as she reaches down and rips her shirt over her head.

Alex’s mind blanks completely, unable to process so much skin, so much Maggie, her hands they tug and they pull, and Maggie’s weight is all she can think about as she falls back onto the arm of the couch, Maggie’s lips on hers and Alex’s hands touching, feeling, scratching. Maggie’s hand slips under Alex’s sweater, heat and and fire and feather-light touches and Alex can think of nothing more than _off off get it off_ and the need for skin to skin contact as they let their lips guide the exploration of each other.

Okay, well, Alex might have _one_ other thought.

_I’m so gay._


	10. Director Sanvers - Alex is an Oblivious Bean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Yo! Not sure if you're still taking director sanvers prompts, but I was wondering if you could do one about Alex being hit on and being totally oblivious about it. Maggie and Lucy are not happy about it where it goes is up to you :)

Between a detective, the right hand of a black ops agency, and the co-director of that same agency, it was hard to schedule a date night. They were lucky to be able to schedule time at the same gun range to be honest, and that was far more entertaining for Alex and Maggie than for Lucy. Sure there was late night take out at Alex’s, one on one meet ups for drinks, that once a month game night that Lucy still couldn’t be on time to, but being able to all get out together was rare.

Tonight was supposed to be about getting out and having fun, dancing and drinks, unwinding together after weeks of hard cases and disasters, just three women having a great time, coming home a little tipsy before worshiping each other into the wee hours of their day off.

That was the _plan_ , anyway.

“Ten bucks says she hasn’t even realized this is a gay bar.”

Lucy snorted. “I’m not taking that bet, three women have bought her drinks in the last ten minutes and she hasn’t realized _they’re hitting on her._ ”

“It was a lot cuter when we were the ones she was oblivious to.”

“Maggie, you made three sex jokes of increasing obviousness on the ride here, and she _still_ thought you were talking about an arts and crafts project.”

Maggie laughed. And really, Lucy couldn’t hold a straight face for long after saying that either. _God help her_ , Alex was a certified genius, but she was about as observant as a brick wall sometimes. It was cute, right up until other women got handsy.

Which was about to happen, because Alex was doing the thing she does where she ducks her head down and looks up at people while her cheeks blush all prettily and Lucy was _not_ okay with sharing that look with anyone but Maggie. Lucy was done watching other people make her favorite agent blush. “Watch my purse, Mags.”

“Need me to hold your flower too, baby?”

Lucy paused and shot an incredulous look over her shoulder. “I need you to stop hanging out with Winn and Kara on the internet, apparently.”

Maggie’s grin was deeply dimpled, and equally unrepentant. “Go get our girl, Major.”

Lucy approached the bar with a straight spine and a smile that could make a grown man cry. She shoved her way past the women casually hanging around her girlfriend and paid absolutely zero attention to their indignation, wrapping her arms around an unnaturally stiff Alex. _Hm. Maybe she was finally catching on._ Despite being the taller of the two, Alex practically melted into Lucy. She, of course, basked in the glares and irritated looks she was receiving from Alex’s fan club. _Couldn’t blame them, really, she had done the same to Maggie, once upon a time._ But, while Alex’s bed was massive, the lanky agent was a starfish at night and Maggie stole the covers, so sorry ladies, no room for tagalongs. 

Lucy leaned up a bit to rest her chin on Alex’s shoulder and brush her lips against the agent’s ear. “I know you’re having fun making new friends, babe, but Maggie and I want some time with you.”

Alex’s smile becomes blinding when she glances over at Maggie, who holds her drink up in salute. Alex grabs one of the hands wrapped around her and uses it to spin Lucy to her front. “Well. Can’t keep you two waiting or you’ll keep _me_ waiting _later_.”

A casual “Nice meeting you ladies,” is tossed over her shoulder as Alex allows Lucy to drag her back to the table. Because Lucy is Lucy, she pulls Alex into a sweltering kiss as soon as they stop next to Maggie. Which, of course, meant that Maggie pulled each of them down to her in turn. _God_ Lucy loved the taste of jealousy in the air, and it was _billowing_ over from the bar. _Oops._

_Hey if the women of National City weren’t smart enough to snatch this one up before, that’s their problem. You snooze you lose._

Also? Sometimes Lucy was really glad Alex was oblivious to the attention she drew. If she knew, she’d be a hell of a lot smoother, and then Lucy would miss out on seeing Agent Badass blush the color of her sister’s cape.

Tonight was about them, after all. Just them, a couple of drinks, a couple of dances, _and hopefully_ , not too much later, _much_ less clothing.

Provided the world didn’t try to end in the middle of getting her girlfriends naked. _Again._


	11. DIrector Sanvers - Cosmo and Kissups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> agentalex asked: Hey if youre up for any prompts sweaty Director Sanvers doing a pushup contest + bonus points for sweaty sex

Neither Alex nor Maggie were really sure how they got there. Something about Kara and YouTube and lesbians doing kissing pushups, neither were really sure how the conversation turned so quickly from “No way” to “Bet you can’t do as many push ups over me.”

Alex spent her childhood pushing up from a board as waves moved beneath her. Alex trained with a paramilitary organization. Alex could do an epic amount of push ups, all things considered, and Alex was competitive. So _of course_ she took the bet.

And that’s how Lucy found them, three minutes and thirty pushups in. Alex over top of Maggie, taking her time, one pushup after another. Occasionally dipping down for a kiss. Maggie, to her credit, would sometimes reach up and nip at Alex’s throat. Lucy, who had only gone downstairs to check the mail, watched her favorite idiots for a few moments before bothering to say anything.

“What are you two doing?”

“Sawyer bet me I couldn’t do my normal pushups if she were underneath me as a distraction.”

Lucy considers this. Then the mail. She tosses everything but the latest Cosmo onto the kitchen counter and kicks off her shoes. “I mean, you’re gorgeous, Sawyer, but Danvers is stubborn _and you don’t even have your shirt off what kind of magical distraction powers do you think those dimples have_?”

“I’m not allowed to use my hands, Lane, otherwise she’d be plenty distracted.”

“You gotta stop making easy bets, Sawyer. Our Alex needs a challenge.”

And a challenge she received, because when Alex let herself down to hover just over Maggie’s lips, her arms and back sagged under an unexpected weight. She braced herself and glanced over her shoulder to wait for Lucy to get comfortable. Lucy, now sitting cross-legged on Alex’s back. With her Cosmo.

“What are you doing, Lane?”

“Make it to a hundred pushups and you get to pick what we try next.”

Alex straightened back up and looked down at Maggie. She had only done forty pushups, and a hundred was a long way to go with another hundred pounds on her back. Lucy said nothing more, but Maggie’s grin said _everything_ in return.

Her next trip down may have involved tongue.

It’s several quiet minutes of Maggie on the ground, arms up and supporting the back of her head as she stares shamelessly at her sweating girlfriend. Of Alex’s arms beginning to shake because, “I’m not a NAVY SEAL, Lane.” Of Lucy, flipping pages through her magazine until she suddenly squeals and nearly over balances them all.

Lucy’s fingers slide under the crossback of Alex’s sports bra, “So, they finally had the balls to print a lesbian kama sutra instead of leaving it online.”

“Didn’t they do that once already?” Alex grunts.

“Sixty-three, Danvers. Need a break?”

Alex’s arms are trembling. Pushups are significantly easier when her two favorite people _aren’t_ involved, let alone actively trying to distract her. “I’m fine.”

“You really should rest between sets.”

“I’m not lying on top of you, Sawyer.”

“You didn’t mind last night.”

Alex bites Maggie’s nose playfully before rising again. “And I won’t mind it later.”

The magazine comes to rest on the back of Alex’s neck. “How does this count as lesbian sex tips, we do like… all of these before the first orgasm. This is foreplay!”

“Like what?”

“Like ‘Back That Ass Up.’ That’s like, Maggie’s go-to at pool.”

Maggie throws her head back and laughs, low and breathy. Alex is dripping with sweat, dripping onto Maggie. She shares a sweet kiss with Alex on the next trip down, Alex’s arms shaking harder on either side of Maggie’s head. Alex’s chest brushes hers, both breathing heavily, for slightly different reasons.

“Seventy,” gasps Alex.

“Just thirty more to go, SuperAgent,” Lucy mutters. She flips through a few more pages. “And why are all the threesomes two guys and a chick? That is just unrealistic.”

“Pipe dreams,” agrees Maggie.

Alex almost falls as she laughs. Lucy’s nails scratch Alex’s back as Lucy scrambles to keep her hold on Alex’s sweaty sports bra. As Alex catches her balance, Lucy’s fingers trace a the path of a bead of sweat. Goosebumps follow.

“What happens if I don’t hit a hundred?”

Lucy smiles sharp, her voice purring dangerously. “If you lose, Agent, you’re ours for the night.”

Maggie snorts. “She’s always ours, Luce.”

Alex grins shyly down at Maggie. “You complaining, Sawyer?”

“Never, Danvers.”

“Seventy-five. Seriously, Lucy.”

“What were you going to give Maggie?”

“A flash grenade.”

Lucy wacks Alex’s head with the magazine. “That’s against protocol, Danvers.”

“Yeah, well,” Alex pants, “Fifty pushups was a while ago.”

Lucy leans forward and nearly topples off Alex as she tries to meet Maggie’s eyes over their girlfriend’s shoulder. “You’re never getting that grenade, Sawyer. Why do you even try?”

“If she won, I was gonna give her a strip tease.”

“Hey, that’s my specialty!”

Maggie grins, unashamed. “Yeah, the stripping part wasn’t going to last long. The _teasing_ , however…”

“Eighty… two… Seriously. What. Do. I. Lose?”

“Well, your pants, for one.”

“Bra,” Maggie agrees, leaning up to lick Alex’s neck as she struggles to rise again.

“Oh those cute little workout undies you wear, definitely. Are they really that moisture wicking?”

“Sure… for… workouts.”

Maggie laughs again at the look on Alex’s face. “Not so much for other things?”

“What do I lose?”

“I _should_ say you get to fill out the giant pile of paperwork Pam sends me _every time you pull something stupid_.”

Alex laughs, rocking the two of them, her arms barely able to move. “Ninety.”

“If you lose, I think it’ll be the cuffs and asking permission tonight.” Lucy leans over carefully and nips at Alex’s ear. “Ninety-seven. And I don’t think I’ll be giving permission all too quickly.”

“I second that plan,” Maggie smirks, dimples deep and eyes sparkling.

At ninety-nine, Alex drops.

Alex likes to let go. Likes the freedom of falling into the hands of Maggie and Lucy, follows them willingly off the cliff, knowing they’ll be waiting to catch her.

So given the choice between calling the shots and begging for more, Alex drops.

She’s still an asshole though, and lets her full weight (and Lucy’s) drop onto Maggie before Lucy can unwind her legs to catch herself.

There’s an “Oof” and a “You’ll pay for that, Danvers,” and Alex really, really hopes that’s true before the teasing kisses she and Maggie had shared became deeper and Lucy’s teeth joined the biting tongue. There are kisses and caresses, teeth and hands, and movement, stumbling and stuttering as the two shorter women navigate Alex through the living room and up to the platform that holds her bed, shedding her shorts along the way..

Well. Almost to her bed.

Because Alex’s girlfriends are also assholes.

Somewhere between the fingers tracing her abs and the tongues chasing the salt on her neck, her sports bra is up and tangled at her elbows and her ankles catch the edge of the platform. Her ankles catch the end of the platform and Maggie’s hand flattens on her abs even as Lucy’s grab the edge of her underwear and she’s falling backwards, pushed, hands still caught above her head and underwear at her knees.

She’s falling backwards and Maggie has her hands. Maggie, who’s only lost her outer layer, grips the middle of Alex’s bra and wraps the middle tight around her fist, trapping Alex’s arms over her head. Alex’s abs stretch tight as her thighs hang over the edge of the bed, where Lucy has removed the last of Alex’s clothing and planted her own hands firmly on the thighs she’s knelt between.

There is a look that Maggie and Lucy share, eyes blown wide and impossibly darkened with want, a look that means trouble, if Alex is up for it, trouble and trust and falling and landing somewhere safe. There is a look they share, with Lucy’s painted lips stretching wide in a show of teeth, with Maggie’s smirk dimpling her chin.

There is a look they share. It’s intense, and it’s loving, and it’s…

It’s a challenge.

Because after they speak without words, their eyes turn to her, pinned beneath them.

It’s Lucy who speaks this time, who issues the verbal challenge for the night ahead, “What’s your color, _Agent_?”

Alex feels the stretch in her arms, in her abs, feels the heat of Lucy’s hands burning into her skin. Her lips pull into their own grin. She tugs, her arms weak from the pushups. Wriggles her hips and receives a smack to the thigh in return.

_Hell yeah._

“Green.”


	12. Law & Order (Maggie/Lucy) - a well wrapped avocado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: PROMPT: maggie/lucy, "a well wrapped avacado." make of it what you will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love avocados. I am also, incidentally, allergic to avocados -_-

Maggie used to spend her free time at the alien bar, or dating women who would leave her. And then she met Alex Danvers, the closeted agent who scared the shit out of her. Who came out for her. Whose friendship, the best friendship Maggie had developed _in years_ , nearly blew up when Maggie turned her down.

She still maintains it was the best decision she could have made at the time. People like her, broken, they can’t lead someone out of the darkness of the closet. Not without cracking their head on the wall a few times on accident.

But… but Maggie swallowed her pride and begged for a chance at friendship. Because however short a time they’d known each other, Alex Danvers had made an impression on Maggie Sawyer. And that was _before_ Maggie realized that Supergirl and Kara Danvers were one and the same, and that there was a serious chance she’d be thrown into the upper atmosphere if she screwed things up so badly again.

Maggie wanted to be there for Alex in the best way she knew how, _as a friend_ , because Maggie knew she had a bad habit of bailing when things got good. Friendship was safer because Alex Danvers spent fifteen years under a lampshade, and it was her turn to shine.

The talk with Kara, angry and defensive on both sides, that was expected.

The Major showing up at her place five minutes after the shift from hell, in full uniform plus a bottle of brandy?

That, Maggie had not seen coming.

Of course, she and Alex hadn’t gotten around to discussing their frenemies lists, let alone discussing _how the fuck Danvers hadn’t realized she was gay when she surrounded herself with devastatingly beautiful women. Seriously, how the fuck?_

Maggie didn’t get to Detective by being an idiot. She talked Lane in circles at her door until the woman caved and showed her DEO badge.

She _was_ an idiot for not seeing that sucker punch coming.

She also did not expect the drunken bonding over idiot Danvers’, the sass, or _the incredible body_ Major “Call me Lucy” Lane was rocking underneath the starched blues.

Maggie _did_ see Lucy.. no, Maggie was too hung over and it was too damn early for a joke that bad, even in her own head.

Maggie threw on a tee shirt and stumbled from her bed to the kitchen, where her coffee, or as Danvers called it, “battery acid bean juice,” awaited her. Three cups and a dry bagel later, she heard movement coming from her room.

Movement and cursing.

So much cursing.

And _wow_ Major Lucy Lane looked different in the morning light, hair a mess, naked body wrapped tightly in Maggie’s olive sheets, her movement slow and shuffling in the makeshift wrap. That gorgeous face, makeup free, was, well, nearing the color of the sheet wrapped around her.

_Guess the brandy didn’t agree with her._

Maggie poured a second cup. “Coffee for the well wrapped avocado?


	13. Director Sanvers - Minigolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarcasticallyinspired asked:
> 
> Prompt for Director Sanvers? Mini Golf is easier for people who are shorter than average.

Alex Danvers was a prodigy at math and sciences. That’s how she got her MD/PhD, that’s how she blew through training for the DEO, and that’s how she became one of the best shots in the organization.

That’s how she beat Maggie at pool so often. Physics and Trig with sticks.

“It must be nice to be so short.”

“Alex we are like three inches shorter than you.”

“No, Mags, _you_ are three inches shorter than me. Major Pain is _four_.”

“Fuck you, Danvers. What’s the matter, those stilts you call legs not giving you an advantage at _mini golf_?”

“I don’t see you bending in half to put it in the hole, Lane.”

“No, that was last night,” Maggie deadpanned.

Alex tripped over her feet, and it was only by the grace of a snickering Maggie that she didn’t topple face-first into the water feature. Redder than Lucy’s ball, Alex sputtered and stuttered and couldn’t look either of them in the face.

Lucy, of course, was cackling so hard she missed her shot. And the next one. And the next three until she gave up and sat down in the middle of the green. She was laughing so hard she could barely breathe.

“I’m fining you three for that, asshole,” Alex muttered.

Maggie looked up from nudging Lucy with her foot. “Me or Lane?”

“Both of you Keebler assholes.”

Maggie just snorts and offers a hand to drag Lucy back to her feet. She was still giggling, but at least she finally made the shot.

Maggie’s turn took three.

Alex? Alex took sixteen tries.

Maggie and Lucy were trying, and failing, not to laugh at their frustrated girlfriend. A full round of 18, with a par of 54, left Lucy in the lead with two under, Maggie behind her with six over, and Alex, dead last with 213 strokes.

“I want a recount.”

“Alex, sweetheart, I’m a cop, I can’t count that high.”

Lucy ran a comforting hand down Alex’s back, and promptly goosed her. “C’mon tiger, I bet you get a hole in one at home.“

Alex grabbed Lucy’s wandering hand and used it to put her in a headlock. “Next time we’re playing basketball.”

“That’s so gay, Danvers.”


	14. Director Sanvers - Paintball and Vasquez's Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt from @onefootone: I lowkey want superfamily goes paint balling or something of the like, and it’s decided alex and maggie aren’t allowed on the same team, but it’s lowkey ike vasquez who kicks everyones ass.

So for reasons that should be obvious to anyone with a brain, the DEO has its own paintball facility for training and stress relief purposes. While billed to the government for training new agents, team building, and new weapons training, Director not-Henshaw often made the grounds available to agents looking to let loose a little, provided they brought their own ammo and filed the proper waivers with Pam in HR.

Both Maggie and Alex have an unhealthy obsession with firearms, and while Lucy can hold her own, the firing range isn’t exactly her preferred form of foreplay. But for Maggie’s birthday, Lucy could make an exception. She planned it on her own because Alex was a useless lesbian who, badass as she was in the field, caved at the slightest hint of dimples and big starry brown eyes. Lucy would have caved too, to be honest, but she’d spent the last two weeks in DC and emailed the forms back and forth with Pam.

Lucy even managed to line up some decent players. James convinced Winn to come. J’onn’s reluctance was always more about image, he was thrilled to spend time with his kids. Kara, of course, had to be reminded repeatedly that her powers were not allowed.

When Kara mentioned Lena was coming, Lucy had to scramble to find someone to balance out the teams, and Vasquez was the solution. Easy-peasy. At least she knew Vasquez wouldn’t accidentally shoot someone in the throat, which is more than she could say for Winn.

Weeks of preparation, and a freak snow storm in Ohio nearly ruined everything. But Lucy was a planner with Supergirl on speed dial, so she and her gear were on site with minutes to spare. Exhausted, and not nearly as paintball-chic as intended, but whatever, her girlfriends knew she was hot.

Alex pulls up with Maggie in a DEO SUV, Vasquez in the back, ready for the cross training exercise J’onn had ordered them to, completely surprised to see their friends geared up and ready to go. Vas takes their time getting out, gathering up everyone’s gear and all the extra ammo they had snuck in when Alex and Maggie were busy making out. Maggie and Alex hurried out, but made sure to throw an extra swing into their hips to greet Lucy.

James may have had to clear his throat to get their attention. _May have_.

It didn’t really work. Space Dad’s “ _Ladies, please_ ,” had a little more effect.

They stepped apart anyway. Inches was apart, right?

Lucy smiled. “Happy birthday, Sawyer.”

“Wait, seriously?” Maggie narrowed her eyes. “You _hate_ shooting things with us.”

“Yes, everyone here is aware you two are _weird_. That’s why rule number one is you two aren’t allowed to pair up. Rule number two is no alien super powers, _Kara_.”

“Hey! J’onn has powers!”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow and looked back over her shoulder, “J’onn doesn’t use them to check and see how far away his pizza guy is. No powers.”

“Any more rules?” Alex asked.

“No headshots, no throat shots, and no leaving the boundaries. Teams of two, last man or team standing wins.”

“Dibs on James,” said Maggie.

“Kara,” called Alex.

Lucy frowned, she had hoped Alex would be willing to protect Winn. “Winn.”

Vasquez looked a little peeved to have been left with their boss. Oh well, at least Vas wasn’t getting stuck with Winn, J’onn could at least shoot.

Pam was in the camera room with playback and the counter, because of course she wasn’t missing this. She had also come with the waiver Winn hadn’t signed because, _face it, Schott, it’s your choice to come out here and get obliviated_.

She wasn’t wrong. Kara knocked out Winn second after J’onn, who hadn’t put up much of a fight when Alex cornered him. _Poor Vasquez.  
_

Lucy, half up a tree and relying on her small stature to hide her, managed to nab a hulking James, who was not able to hide too easily amongst the smaller obstacles. She never saw the shot that took her out, or where it came from, but she certainly cursed loudly when it knocked her ten feet to the ground, paint staining the back of her black tee. Dutifully, Lucy raised her gun above her head and marched back to the hut where Pam and the rest of the losers kept watch on the cameras.

Lucy was stunned to see Kara go down next. There was no way she was abiding by the rules, her superhearing was second nature. Alex, creeping through the brush was next, getting clipped as she stepped out to take a shot at Maggie’s unprotected back.

Maggie turned at Alex’s cursing, diving just in time to avoid Vasquez’s shot. No matter what Winn and Pam did with the cameras, they couldn’t seem to find Vasquez on the map, even calculating possibly trajectories based off of Alex’s kill shot.

Maggie only lasted another five minutes, and Vas was already outside of the hut, cleaning their gear when she arrived and everyone piled out.

“What the fuck, Vas?”

“Sorry, birthday girl.” Vas smirked. “Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to pick the former sniper _last_?”


	15. Director Sanvers - Ladies Lovin' Ladies (in Uniform)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> directors sanvers prompt: maggie and alex jumping ( as in request for smut) lucy after she comes home in her uniform because wow, also make it fluffy and fun.

Lucy had been gone for months now on an extended trip to (classified), something put together by her bitter father after she stood up to him to justify the DEO’s work with Supergirl and Alien Amnesty. She landed back in the states in her BDU’s and with sand in places she didn’t want to think about, only to face meetings in Washington with only enough time for a quick glance at J’onn’s reports and a twenty minute facetime conference while she sat in traffic.

And being grilled by armchair generals and draft dodger congressmen (and she meant men. Not even Crane managed to squeeze into these meetings)? Sweet jesus those meetings were bad enough without sunburn peeling over tanned skin being rubbed raw by the heavy wool of her dress blues, without the ache of months of combat boots replaced by the ache of heels and gendered uniforms. After months away with barely an email or two sent to those who meant the most to her? Torture.

It didn’t help that as soon as her phone was turned back on, she had to mute it immediately as the notifications poured in. Memes and cat videos from Kara, photos from James, random thoughts from Winn… and from Maggie and Alex? Voicemails, just-thinking-about-you texts, photos, _photos that she needed **not** to pop up in the middle of important meetings so thank god phones were banned_ , and even some stupid game invites.

She didn’t have time to do much more than shoot off a text that she was safe and stateside before being shuffled off to debriefings and budget meetings and bullshit dinners with her father and his friends where they pretended to understand each other (mostly consisting of her keeping her mouth shut). Nothing but a quick _Landed safe, love you, meetings all day._

Her first week back, and Lucy would have honestly preferred to be back in the desert sleeping on rocks and praying there wasn’t a IED around the next bend.

Which is why she called in a favor with her future brother-in-law the moment her meetings were over. Not that it would have made that much of a difference for time, since Kara would be completely unaffected by breaking the sound barrier, but Superman was much better about alerting NORAD to any cross-country traveling.

Also, unlike Kara, Clark gave her a hug, threw her back over his shoulder, and carried her straight to their balcony where he handed her the bag with a smile _and got the fuck away before he heard something he didn’t want to_.

Her girls didn’t even look up when they heard someone landing, Lucy knew it was because Kara came over often when she was gone, when any of them were gone. They were cuddled on the couch, watching some movie on Netflix as Lucy slid the door open. She’s quiet as she sets the the bag down by the kitchen counter, watching as they giggle and Maggie reaches for her phone.

And it’s her text tone that gave her away as “Whatcha gonna do when they come for you?” rings out the pocket of her dress jacket. Two heads jerked up, bodies twisting to look over the back of the couch.

Lucy smirked, arms out to her sides, “Miss me?”

Maggie scrambled to get around the couch, but Alex, Alex jumped over it. She jumped over it and then Lucy was off the ground and spinning, and a second body slammed into her back, crushing her in between them. Whatever the winds hadn’t ruined of her hair and makeup before the cross country flight on Air Supes was worthless now. Lucy was a mess, and forgetting the waterproof mascara was really the least of it.

Maggie leaned in to bite gently on Lucy’s ear while Alex’s mouth explored Lucy’s neck. “Welcome home, Major. May I take your coat?”

Lips on hers, lips on her jaw, her neck, her throat. Hands at her hips, hands smoothed down her jacket, moving quickly to unbutton it and tugging her arms free from where Lucy’s hands were tangled in Alex’s shorter hair. Maggie made short work of tossing Lucy’s jacket away and digging her fingers into her blouse, pausing briefly to grope and tease before her tie and blouse joined her jacket somewhere on the kitchen floor. Lucy had been chilled from the quick flight, even if Supes’ magnetic field kept the speed from removing the skin from her bones. Not so much now, pressed between the hot bodies of her taller girlfriends, even standing there shirtless.

Lucy slid her hands back, following the lines of Maggie’s arms, back over Maggie’s shoulders, down her sides, and got in a grope of her own, digging her fingers into the flesh beneath cotton shorts, her own hips jerking as best they could against Alex’s leg while still wearing the very tight skirt of her uniform.

It’s Alex who tugged that away, her regulation hose with it, as Maggie dropped to her knees, nipping at Lucy’s ass, to help her out of her heels. It’s Alex that who spun Lucy around in nothing but her lace, hands tight on Lucy’s hips, holding Lucy firm against her taller, leaner body. It’s Alex’s long fingers that were digging into her skin just shy of bruising.

It was Alex who nosing her ear while Maggie still knelt before them, sitting back on her heels. It was Alex’s tongue that flicked out along the shell of Lucy’s ear.

It was Alex who whispered, “How ‘bout a hero’s welcome for the Major, Mags?”

Maggie smirked, her dimples deep and familiar. Her eyes, they glittered in the light of the television, full of all the things they couldn’t say over the past few months, much the same way Alex used the warmth of her skin and that graceless, grasping touch to speak without words. It was Maggie’s hands, drifting back up Lucy’s calves, short nails tickling the smooth skin as they journeyed up, up the backs of her knees to drift around just under Alex’s hands.

It was Alex who held Lucy upright when Maggie shoved her thighs apart and settled in between.

Alex bit her ear again, and _Jesus two women in matching cotton should not be this hot_ , and Alex’s hands moved up to drift along the lace of Lucy’s bra. Her fingers smoothed along the edges and playfully snap at one of the straps before one hand slips between them to unhook it and toss it somewhere in the direction of the couch. Those same hands soothed the angry lines of underwire, Alex’s lips soothing the red stripes over her shoulders where the straps dug in.

“I think you’ve been gone a while and we missed you, Major Lane. Would you mind terribly if we let Maggie show you how much?”

Lucy’s head rolled back on Alex’s shoulder, her eyes closing as she exposed more of her neck to wandering teeth and tongue. “This is new.”

“I may have mentioned I missed the taste of you on her lips,” Alex said.

Lips that Lucy had completely forgotten about until just then, as Maggie took that as her cue to lick a broad stripe up the already soaked lace. A shiver interrupted by Alex’s hands moving once again, cupping Lucy’s breasts and brushing her thumbs in gentle circles-

-in contrast to Maggie’s teeth, catching her skin as the underwear is dragged down. Not off, no, just out of the way, held at her thighs by Maggie’s hands.

Lucy’s voice runs ragged as the touches she longed for, ached for in the bitter cold of desert nights under woolen blankets and bomb-rocked nights, dragged like fire across her skin. As Alex’s tongue and teeth and lips make work of her throat and her hands pinch and twist.

Her breath is hitched as tongue meets swollen flesh drenched with missing them, stars bursting before her eyes when Maggie’s lips hone in on her clit and her hand travels from her thigh to her center, one digit, then two.

Lucy cannot force her eyes to open as they roll back with the curled drag of Maggie’s fingers and the timed rhythm of Alex’s hands and Maggie’s tongue. It’s been too long, and it’s over too quick as Lucy’s breath catches and holds, her muscles tensed and unyielding as they work her gently down.

Lucy cannot be trusted to hold herself up, sagging as she does back against the solid weight of Alex at her back.

Maggie, who moved to stand as soon as Lucy is freed and naked between them, standing on her toes to kiss Alex deeply before turning to kiss Lucy in turn, musk and salt and sex sweet on her tongue.

“Welcome home, Luce.”

Lucy reached to pull Maggie closer and laughed. “Helluva homecoming.”

“Oh did you think we were done?”

“I am.”

“Like hell,” Maggie’s grin turned feral. “Alex wanted to watch. She had her turn. She’s gonna get you on the bed and get naked and then the fun is _really_ going to start.”

“Mhmm. We were expecting you tomorrow, we had plans and everything,” Alex said.

“A few surprises up our sleeves, if you will,” Maggie agreed. “And, Major, as hot as you look in uniform? You look even better with it on the floor.”

_A helluva homecoming indeed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and as always, I'm over on tumblr @bathtimefunduck, stop by and say hello!


	16. Sanvers- Salty Vampires in History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iamdeltas asked:  
> I saw a fic for one of my other favorite pairings with a prompt that I thought would be perfect for Sanvers. Basically, person A is irritated by person B constantly correcting them in history class. So one day when person A questions person B's correction, B retorts, "Because I was there!" Because person B is a vampire. I just like the idea of Alex as a know-it-all vampire.

Maggie hated filling in for Kate. _Hated_ it. She taught Chem 101 and 102 for a reason, the kids shut up and listened and followed directions or things blew up in their faces and they learned. But no, Kate, Kate taught _history_ , and aside from the _whole-white-washed-male-superiority nonsense_ of most history textbooks, these kids had questions she couldn’t answer unless Kate thought ahead.

Kate never thought ahead.

And maybe Maggie shouldn’t be calling them “kids,” she wasn’t much older than the freshmen in her classes, but she was working through her MS in forensics and she really did not have time to be doing favors for hungover ex-girlfriends. Asking detailed questions about the motivation of white men to destroy the world since Julius Caesar was not her cup of tea, and Kate, who knew all of this off the top of her head, never bothered to have notes beyond the powerpoint for “emergencies.”

As the redhead in the third row corrected her for the third time this morning, Maggie pinched her nose. She looked up at the tiled ceiling, in so much more disrepair than the science building, and let out a breathy sigh.

“Look, kid, I’m a science professor filling in. I don’t know why Kate doesn’t just cancel class. If you’ve done your reading, I’ve taken roll, just go if I’m so wrong.”

“What, and let these idiots learn alternative facts about history?”

“I’m teaching from the textbook, Danvers, why do you think it’s alternative facts?”

“Aside from the fact that it was written by a white male academic twenty years ago?” Danvers smirks, “ _Because I was there._ ”

When Danvers smirks, her canines show.

Her canines show, and every desk around her suddenly scoots as far away as they can get.

Her canines show, and Maggie suddenly wonders why she never questions Kate’s need for her evening classes to be covered due to “hangovers.” Or how the hell her ex is still hungover at 7 o’clock in the evening, the pitch black of winter setting in around 5pm, when she was perfectly fine at lunch eating garlicky breadsticks at Olive Garden.

Maggie steps back and sits on the edge of the desk because it wouldn’t do to scramble out of the room like every instinct is telling her to do. Maggie is a scientist, goddamn it, and while vampires have been “out” for decades, this Danvers was her first chance at meeting one.

“When and where were you born, Danvers?”

“Midvale, 1846.”

“Uh huh. You wanna tell the class how a youngin’ like you knows what went down in 1812? Since, _clearly, you were **not** actually there_.”

Danvers tilts her head to the side and smiles charmingly. “My… mother was a seamstress in Washington from 1790 to 1815.”

“Twenty-five years and no one noticed she’d aged?”

“Powdered wigs and lead makeup.”

Maggie pursed her lips and nodded. She glanced at the clock, and at the textbook, before returning to the smirking vampire. She glanced down at her phone, hidden in the textbook, where Kate had yet to respond to her angry list of vampire emojis.

She slipped her phone out and snapped the book closed. “Switch places with me, Danvers.”’

That seemed to startle the know-it-all. “What?”

“Switch places with me. You know this stuff better than I do. Teach me something.” Maggie’s head tilts to the side. “I think the rest of the class could stand for a woman’s perspective on history anyway. I’ll deal with Kane later.”

Danvers is slow to stand, awkwardly moving her book and notebook off the desk. The other two rows of students drag their desks out of her way, expressing their distaste for the vampire without words. Maggie makes a note of who it was for Kate to deal with later, a non-white-woman substitute was not going to have any effect on lingering bigotry that didn’t exist until the woman outed herself.

As Danvers settles herself on the desk, an idea occurs to Maggie.

As Danvers shows more passion for the subject matter than Kate probably ever had, some of the braver students pepper her with questions. Some she can answer, some she can’t. A few of them have her calling her “mom” and putting the facetimed conversation on the screen so that the senior Danvers can show off some antiques that relate.

Maggie records it all, in case Kane wants to test them on it.

Also, because the flash of teeth every time Danvers smiled was maybe a little attractive, as was her passion for all things that usually bored Maggie to tears.

The class, as a whole, was actually rather reluctant to leave when Maggie called time. The bravest actually lingered with their questions, and Danvers seemed quite comfortable answering, although Maggie was certain she kept flashing fang on purpose just to freak people out.

Maggie waited until the last student left to ask Danvers out for coffee.

After all, Danvers wasn’t _her_ student.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @bathtimefunduck on tumblr, drop by and say hello. Or drop prompts in the box, whatever XD


	17. Sanvers - The Happiest Place on Earth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> Happy prompt: war is over, mon el is yeeted back to wherever the fuck, sanvers go on vacation

After weeks of rebuilding National City, of burying the rubble of the past year while picking up their pieces of their home and defending their decisions all the way up to the Oval Office, Maggie and Alex were both forced to take some overdue leave by their superiors. And, as it turns out, Maggie was right, during that thing with Malvern. They did disagree on their first vacation. Maggie wanted snow, the _one_ thing she actually missed from bumfuck, Nebraska. Where they were going to find snow this time of year on the combined budgets of a cop and a fed were anyone’s guess, a fact which Alex, who hated snow, was quick to point out. 

Maggie was only half kidding when she asked about the Fortress of Solitude, because snow _and_ alien tech?

“There’s no central heating, Mags,” Alex says, and that is the end to that, because honestly, who wants to go on vacation with their smoking hot girlfriend where no one can take their clothes off without losing a tit to frostbite?

Hawaii is Alex’s suggestion. Or really, they could save money and stick close to home, get a rental near Midvale and mooch food off her mother. She wants the sun, and the sand, and the waves. She wants to face down her fear of water in a place with no walls, no pipes, and no drains. 

Maggie, quite frankly, cannot handle the thought of Alex panicking in the waves, out where Maggie isn’t a strong enough swimmer to reach her. It’s hard enough every morning, watching Alex struggle with the fastest showers known to man, the giant puddles from the shower door they removed the day she came home. 

They compromise. Disney World, because at least it’s a ten minute trip for the overprotective Space Dad and alien sister rather than the thirty-five seconds it would take them to get to Disneyland because Alex screamed too loud. 

Alex blushes _hard_ when Maggie uses that argument. But she relents, letting Maggie plan their vacation on the condition that they spring for business class because _Maggie might be short but Alex has legs, thank you_.

Maggie may have forgotten to mention that she planned their trip to coincide with Orlando’s Gay Days. That she splurged on tickets for all the Disney parks but not Sea World, because between the glass walls of the attractions and a now distant rant about the ratio of pool to orca, she felt that might be pushing it. 

Instead, she leaves the first day open for an exploration of the city and the events. She watches Alex’s wonder at the Gay Days Expo, her eyes taking in all of the facets of the culture she was still, slowly, immersing herself in. 

(Maggie sees Alex’s eyes linger on the Leather/Fetish expo and makes a note to bring her back when they’re done exploring the more family friendly events of the week.)

They splurge even more on Fast Passes for every day they visit the Holy House of Mouse, riding every ride and buying the photos of them on Space Mountain even though Alex complained the entire time that her legs were jammed up against the seat in front of her. 

They send photos to Kara and the Space Fam them with Stitch and Mickey and every other character they can find. Alex fights Gaston for Maggie’s honor with a foam sword for a 30 second video that Maggie plans to save for their wedding reception. There’s a photo of them in matching mouse ears that’s going straight for the fridge when they get home.

At night, Maggie laughs at the realization that, as much as she felt bad in the moment for calling her out, Alex really was a hopeless lesbian. Every number she got while Maggie was off at the bar getting more drinks was either a new “friend” offering to “teach her” or some professional wanting to “network” with an FBI agent. 

Maggie may have collected all the napkins and business cards and trashed them at the end of the night. Alex may have noticed, but she didn't say anything, preferring to show Maggie how much she loved her and how grateful she was they survived.

They may have woken up later than intended every day because of it.

When they finally returned to National City, it was with a bag full of souvenirs (not all of them appropriate for the family dinner), photos, and stories of their adventures.

Kara and Winn make them promise to take them next time.

They walk through the door of Alex’s apartment before she remembers to make Maggie promise not to book it for Gay Days, because that fetish expo is one thing she _refuses_ to explain to her alien sister.


	18. No Romo - Supergirl Rescues Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy prompt: someone trying to hide a tiny kitten in their jacket/coat when they get to work/home from their significant other or boss?

They’re debriefing on the latest apocalyptic event to strike National City when it happens. The alien goo had some psychedelic properties, that’s why, initially, they thought they were hallucinating, even if it should have worn off hours ago. 

Why else would they hear a tiny mewl?

But then it happens again.

And there’s a faint scratching noise to Alex’s left. 

And Kara is wearing her “sneaky” face, attempting to look innocent as J’onn, poor Space Dad J’onn who can’t read his Kryptonian daughter’s mind, tries to stare her down. 

“Meeeeeew!”

“Supergirl.”

“Yes, J’onn?”

“Where is the kitten?”

“What kitten? There’s no kitten here!”

Alex snickers at her sister. The rest of the DEO agents sitting in on this debrief at least attempted to look professional. Some were more successful than others. Vasquez couldn’t seem to stop grinning. Winn was shaking with laughter.

J’onn sighed and waved his hand at Alex. 

Alex turned in her seat to stare at Kara. She tilted her head at the next mewl, looking over her sister carefully as Kara still pretended there wasn’t a kitten hidden somewhere in the supersuit. It had to be… there. Of course. 

Alex reached for the secret snack pocket. It was the only place big enough, really, and Winn made a wonderful design choice in a discreet way to keep Kara’s calories up mid flight. Apparently it was just the right size for a sopping wet weeks-old kitten.

Supergirl’s already pulling out the big innocent eyes to match the little tabby in Alex’s hand, “It was all by itself in the middle of the danger zone, I couldn’t just leave it there!”

“Your apartment doesn’t allow pets, what were you planning to do with it?”

“I thought maybe you-”

“Oh no, Maggie’s allergic, I’m going to have to shower and change here, I’m not killing my girlfriend so Puss’n’boots can have a warm place to sleep.”

“But, Alex-”

J’onn sighs, “Agent Danvers, please take the… miniature cat… to the lab. Get the thing cleaned-”

“It’s not a thing!”

“-and make sure it isn’t carrying anything transmittable. Supergirl can take it to the pound when you’re done. As you were saying, Dr. Hamilton?”

Kara follows at Alex’s heels, nearly stepping on them, while Alex hurries to her lab with the kitten held as far away as possible. “You could be a little nicer to Streaky.”

“You named it Streaky?”

“Well yeah, I found him in the rain and he’s got stripes.”

Alex frowns and flips the kitten over, much to its dismay. “How do you know it’s a he?”

“I don’t. That’s why his name is Streaky, I figured it was nice and non-gendered.”

Alex snorts as she steps through the lab and promptly deposits the kitten in the sink. “Be useful and go get some flea bath stuff.”

Streaky is looking mutinous in a shallow pool of warm water by the time Kara returns with flea bath, a bed, a carrier, food, bowls, a litter box, and a dozen or so cat toys. Alex is unsurprised, and merely reaches for the proffered shampoo. 

The little guy is scrubbed clean in minutes, looking especially grumpy after being wrapped like a purrito to dry (and contain the tiny needles masquerading as claws while Alex drew blood). He spends the half an hour it takes to run the tests playing more with Kara’s cape than any of the toys she bought him, and he’s so worn out that he falls asleep face first in his little bowl of wet food. 

Kara pretends not to notice when a “totally not concerned” Alex frowns and moves his little head out of the bowl, wiping him off with a paper towel. 

Kara is  _ supposed _ to take Streaky straight to the pound, but they both pretend there’s still tests running in the background. Alex washes her hands every time she touches Streaky, but that just meant she was washing her hands every few minutes. Kara especially enjoyed feeling the tiny little rumbles he made when she gently scritched his now clean and soft fur. 

That’s how Vasquez finds them, two hours later. Still “running tests” on the tiny abandoned kitten that Supergirl whisked to safety among her high-calorie protein bars. They don’t say a word as they begin gathering up the cat supplies and shoving it all into their go bag. 

They pause with the carrier next to Kara, an awkward smile on their face. “Danvers said you couldn’t keep it, and my girlfriend’s birthday is next week?”

And that’s the story of how Streaky the kitten went home with Vasquez, but became the accidental DEO mascot when he regularly snuck into Vas’s bag to come to work with them and play with Supergirl’s cape.


	19. Sanvers - Maggie's Proposal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Massive fan of your fics. Any chance of sanvers one proposing to the other. Love from not sunny at all cos it always rains Scotland

Alex has been the instigator of a lot of their most important moments. She was the one brave enough to come out, and to kiss Maggie first, even if Maggie wasn’t ready. Alex was the one who tried to say “I love you,” and Maggie wouldn’t let her. When she was safe and sound, Maggie waited until Alex said it first, she wanted to make sure that Alex really meant it, that she wasn’t just saying it to make Maggie feel better about “having loved and lost.” Alex is the one that sneaks her key onto Maggie’s ring, who does Maggie’s laundry at her place so she doesn’t have to leave, until Maggie goes home one night and realizes the only clothes she has there are three orphaned socks and her period panties. 

Alex has been responsible for a lot of their major milestones.

Sure, Maggie has had the speeches. “We should kiss the girls we want to kiss.” “It’s not gonna end, not for a long time.”

But Alex has the actions. 

And two years and three months in, Maggie thinks maybe it’s time that she make the important move. 

Because they’d discussed it, before, like responsible adults. Kind of. They’d discussed Maggie’s fear of committment, her feelings of worthlessness, her tendency to torpedo her relationships and how much it scared her that she would do that to them- to Alex- the way she had to Emily. They had a very adult conversation about boundaries and taking things slow and not running away.

At least until Maggie got tired of talking about feelings and started taking her clothes off. 

But that was months ago, and sometimes Alex would sigh a little at those stupid heteronormative ring commercials. And Maggie was pretty sure that Zillow and Realtor.com were bookmarked on Alex’s computer at work, because sometimes email alerts on Alex’s phone would pop up while Alex was in the bathroom, and Maggie knew those addresses, knew they were all in neighborhoods with good schools and parks. 

She couldn’t bring Kara ring shopping; as much as she’d like to involve Little Danvers, she’d also like to surprise Alex. Winn was out for similar reasons. Neither of them could keep a secret at the best of times, both would probably spontaneously word vomit the next time they saw Alex if she tried to involve them.

She briefly thought about J’onn, but he’s psychic, and every time Maggie thinks about a ring on Alex’s finger, she starts thinking about Alex in  _ nothing but the ring _ , so he’s out.

James it is.

Except James has all these ideas for classically beautiful rings with big stones and intricate metalwork, which while all beautiful, none of them screamed “Alex.”

She was taking notes on a robbery involving suspected alien weaponry when she spotted it at a pawn shop. It took her another week to close the case before she could come back and see if it was still there. It was. 

A thicker band, with the stones inset, meant that Alex might be able to wear it to work, if she wanted to. None of the stones were loose, even the bigger diamond in the center was locked down tight. It was too big for Maggie’s finger, but the sizing guide Mr. Montenegro had said it would fit Alex. It was gorgeous, but simple, just like she thought Alex would prefer. And it might even come in handy the next time her girl needed to punch someone. 

Matteo gives her 30% off the asking price because she wasn’t an asshole while investigating the robbery. 

It takes another three months before she actually gets the chance to propose. Not that she was planning something big and elaborate- that was a Valentine’s Day tradition and out of the norm. Not to say Alex didn’t deserve it, she did, but they were usually much more Netflix and chill than 5-Star starving and opera. Maggie did, though, want to clear the air with Eliza, warn her it was coming and get warning herself if she thought Eliza was going to cause trouble for Alex. 

She was pleasantly surprised at Eliza’s excitement, though she wished that the first comment out of the older woman’s mouth hadn’t been, “Oh, Maggie, this is amazing, I was thinking she’d never get married, I almost forgot it was legal now.”

Maggie might actually punch her future mother-in-law in the face if she says that to Alex. 

In the end though, she planned a nice dinner at home and a hetero trope of the ring in a cupcake, since Alex wasn’t Kara and actually ate them with a fork instead of shoving them into her mouth whole and risking death by confectionary treat.

That plan was, of course, derailed by an ill-timed standoff at a bank and Kara’s breakup necessitating a sister night. The next three plans were similarly thrown off by a hellgrammite, Winn’s breakup, and Vasquez’s baby announcement.

Which is why the next time they curled up on the couch, Maggie forewent all the speeches. She pulled the little box from between the cushions while Alex was focused on the Netflix menu, flicked it open, and waited for Alex to turn back, like she always did, to check for Maggie’s opinion.

When she did, her eyes went as wide as they day Maggie accused her of angling for a date. Those beautiful, expressive brown eyes flicked back and forth between Maggie and the ring and she didn’t say a word.

Maggie cleared her throat. “Well, what do you say, Danvers? Ride or die?”

She probably should have left the window open, considering how hard it was to get someone to fix it at 10pm on a Friday, especially when you couldn’t admit that it was shattered when Supergirl heard her sister accept Maggie’s proposal.


	20. Sanvers - Telling the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> avidreaderffn asked:
> 
> How would Sanvers tell the superfam that they're engaged?

It’s actually an accident, when their ragtag friends-turned-family found out. Oh, James knew Maggie was planning to propose on their second we-saved-the-world-now-fuck-off vacation. And Kara avoided Maggie for the entire week before they left on their trip so that she wouldn’t spill the beans about Alex’s plans. 

They actually, annoyingly, had very similar plans. Maggie almost ate her ring, while Alex nearly choked on hers when she took a nervous swallow of her champagne.

They agreed it was very important to leave that part out of the retelling. 

After the crying and the stuttered, sappy proposals (and the celebration sex), they lay on their little beach bungalow’s outdoor canopy bed, wrapped in soft sheets and moonlight, admiring the reflection of the moon off their rings and discussing when and whom to tell first. It was agreed that they’d tell everyone when they got back, because there was a week and a half of their vacation left, and they had some friends with impulse control issues and the ability to fly.

That was the plan, anyway. 

Alex can’t decide whether to blame Facebook’s app or Maggie’s wandering hands. 

They had been posting various pics throughout their vacation, all with the help of the little bar of most recent photos at the top of the app. Alex thought she’d been pretty thorough in removing all incriminating photos (Maggie draped in moonlight was fucking gorgeous, okay?) into their own little folder. 

It wasn’t even a bad photo, actually. Maggie took it with Alex’s phone because it had the better camera. Just a shot of their intertwined hands against a backdrop of the red tablecloth at dinner, the candlelight reflecting off gold and polished rock so prettily. 

She didn’t mean to post that one. 

But she was posting the rest of the day’s tourism photos on the way back and Maggie got handsy at the door, and then handsy down her pants, and well, Alex must have accidentally hit that one too, before tossing her phone down. 

She didn’t realize her mistake until morning, when she looked for her phone to find it dead from constant calls. 

Because of course Kara noticed the one photo slipped among the rest. She’d liked and commented on nearly every photo they’d taken while away. And of course, as any excited sister would, she tagged everyone they knew in her congratulations. 

When the phone finally turned back on, Alex had thirty-two missed called from Kara, two from her mother, and one from each of the boys and her space dad. She didn’t bother going through the 283 texts and group messages (most of them were emoji chains). 

Maggie laughed herself off the bed. “I mean, buttposting is certainly one way to tell them, Danvers.”

Alex is just thankful that Kara was smart enough to wait for them to show up at the restaurant down the beach for brunch rather than barging in on them mid-celebratory coitus. Again.


	21. Pre-Sanvers - Overdue pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iamdeltas said:
> 
> Maggie is a librarian and Alex is a bioengineering professor with an overdue book. Do with this what you will.

 

Maggie Sawyer did not spend the time getting her first master’s (or her second!) just so that she could chase down wayward professors with overdue books. She should be curating, cataloging, or researching new breakthroughs so she could better help the panicking med students and doctors find what they need as efficiently as possible.

She should be.

But no, she’s trying to track down Dr. Alexandra Danvers, holder of multiple degrees, professor that makes grown men and women cry (according to RateMyProfessor), and brilliant academic. Maggie had ordered half a dozen new journals just to make sure her publications were on the shelves and available to the kids trying to earn brownie points with the hardass.

This particular book was brand new, ordered on her request, actually. Maggie had handled the acquisition herself, and Danvers had checked it out the moment it came in.

 _Three years ago_.

Professors can check a book out for an entire semester. Which, fine, she did. What she _didn’t do_ , was renew the damn thing, and Maggie now had a waiting list twenty professors deep.

She tried e-mail reminders for about three months.

Left messages on Danvers’ office line. With the department head and secretary.

Snail mail? Yeah, she tried that too.

Maggie even tried using Danvers’ own students against her, sending them to ask for the stupid book.

One kid came back in tears, very apologetic that they could only get Danvers to respond to questions directly about the course, and an advanced textbook on biomedical techniques wasn’t one of them.

Maggie had, in an act of desperation, stopped in during the professor’s posted office hours. Twice. And somehow managed to miss her every time.

Her hot grad student seemed really, really amused every time she came by.

Maggie was about to give up and finally just charge it to Dr. Danvers as missing when it finally showed up. Not in the drop box or at the circulation desk, like a normal return, no. She came in to work on a Tuesday to find a giant box on her desk.

Inside the box, was another, smaller box.

The third box was marked “This box belongs to Pandora, OPEN AT YOUR OWN RISK.”

The fourth box had seen better days, beaten up with air holes cut in.

Inside that box?

Well, according to the sticky note on it, was Schrodinger's book.

Pristine. Spine uncracked. Three years later, and it had never been opened.

Maggie flipped it around to check for the library’s label and barcode, and yes, it was the book.

The _first_ thing Maggie did with it was take it straight to the circulation desk to be checked back in so that the stupid thing could return to public use.

The second thing she did was print out the bill for the massive fine for the book. Their school’s library capped late fees at the cost of the book, but it was a biomedical textbook, the thing cost almost $400. If Maggie were feeling nicer, she’d waive some of it.

She’s not.

The third thing she does is look up the class schedule for the summer semester and make a point to attend Danvers’ next class so she could ream the good doctor out and deliver the bill personally.

The last thing she expects when she gets there is to see the grad student up and teaching. Maggie hangs around the back of the small lecture hall, trying not to draw attention to herself. That one kid who’d returned to her crying was here. He saw her enter, and his eyes got wide. Maggie couldn’t help but laugh a little at that.

Which turned into a bit of choking when the hot grad student, today in a zipped leather jacket, jeans, and motorcycle boots, answered to “Dr. Danvers.”

That. Little. Asshole.

The bill crumpled in her hand.

Maggie Sawyer caught the eyes of Doctor Alexandra Danvers, whose lips twisted into a proud smirk. _Oh_ , Dr. Danvers, Maggie thought, _you have no idea what you’ve just started_.

 


	22. Director Sanvers - No Guns at the Dinner Table

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Director Sanvers prompt: The trope "Person carrying an absurd and improbable number of weapons must remove them all (to the bewilderment of those around them)" with all 3 of them unloading an endless supply of weapons from all sorts of places for whatever reason. Oh and thanks for calling me a minion :)

It had always been a rule at family dinners: No Weapons At the Table. Period. End of Story. (No Kara, Kryptonian Yellow Sun Superpowers are an exception). Only when Eliza was around, really, because Kara and Alex were far too used to unexpected emergencies popping up to follow it. But then James became Guardian, Maggie and Lucy came into the picture, and suddenly Winn and Eliza were the only two walking into dinner unarmed. 

It was their third Thanksgiving after Alex came out when Eliza had finally had enough. 

“I mean it, take all of the weapons and put them on the side table.”

James just has a knife and a small hand gun. He quickly joins Kara and Winn at the dinner table. 

Maggie puts her service weapon on the table. Alex and Lucy do the same. 

Lucy pulls a small blade out of her boot. 

Maggie’s backup weapon comes out of the holster at her ankle. 

Alex pulls a swiss army knife out of her jacket pocket. 

Lucy takes some dangerously sharp hairpins out of her hair. 

The space gun leaves its place at the small of Alex’s back.

It surprises even Kara as the mountain of weapons beings to grow. The pile is teetering slightly when the doorbell rings. Kara shakes her head and welcomes Lena into the apartment. Lena, who was made aware of the rule in the same manner as everyone else, halts halfway into the apartment to stare at the growing pile of weapons.

Lucy pulls a knife out of her boot.

Maggie drops brass knuckles on the table. 

Alex pulls a handful of razor blades out of her wallet.

When all's said and done, there are five guns, sixteen knives, thirty-two miscellaneous blades of different types, and a half dozen close combat tools. 

Eliza stares at them, her arms crossed and her face blank. 

Alex sheepishly drops one last knife on the table, pulled from the heel of her boot. 

Eliza sighs and turns back to the kitchen, waving them to the table. 

Kara is the only one who sees Lena pull a small gun from her purse and add it to the pile. 

 


	23. Sanvers and Supercorp - Bodyswap!au pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked:  
> This isn't really Director Sanvers related, but... Danvers sisters bodyswapping fic. Just think of the hilarity!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To tide you over until I get my #SanversWeek stuff up and ready to go, I'm scheduling out the couple of prompts that have happened over on tumblr that I haven't migrated here yet because I plan to continue them. Sorry if you've seen them already, but just know I haven't forgotten XD

She still got giddy sometimes. Waking up to Maggie, sometimes clothed, _most times not_ , was often the highlight of her day. Her mind slowly rising from the fog of sleep, with the warmth of her favorite detective koala wrapped around her, sharing a pillow that smelled of citrus and cherry shampoos, that was the best way to begin her day. Alex paused to remember the delicious feeling of being awoken yesterday by Maggie’s lips and conceded that koala!Maggie was, _maybe_ , the _second_ best way to wake up.

It was like a dream, the happiness she felt knowing that there was someone out there for her, that she wasn’t broken, that she was just looking in all the wrong places and all the wrong faces ( _literally_ ). Alex pulled herself closer, burying her face into hair that smelled of…

_Lemongrass?_

_That was weird._

Alex opened one eye to find her face buried in hair that held none of the caramel streaks she was accustomed to, with an entirely different scent. She pulled back a bit, squinting in the dim light of early morning.

Going to bed with Maggie and waking up with her? That was a _dream_.

Going to bed with Maggie and waking up with _Lena Luthor_? That was a _nightmare_.

Alex screamed and threw herself backwards off the bed, dragging the sheets with her. She was nothing more than a tangled mess on the floor when Luthor leaned over the bed, brushing the sleep from her decidedly _not_ Maggie-brown eyes. She looked around in confusion, not seeing anything wrong.

“Kara, darling? Did you have another nightmare?”

_What the hell?_

“What the hell?” Alex repeated out loud.

“Kara?”’

Alex scrambled to her feet, shucking free of the sheets and almost falling over again. “How the hell did I get here?”

Luthor frowned. “Through the balcony, darling. Did you hit your head during the fight last night? You came in so late you didn’t even change… can you hit your head and hurt it?”

Alex looked down. The crest of the House of El adorned her chest. The only things missing from the suit were the cape and the boots. “ _What the hell?_ ”

Lena shifts to sit up, brow still furrowed. She studied Alex, eyes dragging along each limb, cataloging each frantic movement as Alex tried to figure out what the hell was going on. She sprang for the bedside table, and before Alex stopped her internal freakout, Lena had a gun in her hands and shot off.

_Thankfully, it bounced off._

“Luthor, _what_ **the** _hell?_ ”

“Who are you and how did you get in my girlfriend’s body?”

“ _Girlfriend?!_ ”

“What did you do to _Kara_?”

“You sleep with a gun _and my sister?_ ”

“You try getting almost assassinated every– wait, did you say _sister_?”

Alex turned to look in the mirror. _Just what I was afraid of_. Blond hair, blue eyes, and all of Alex’s worst nightmares staring back at her. “How the _fuck_ did we switch consciousness while asleep?”

“A… _Agent Danvers?_ ”

Alex turned to face the other woman, feeling an unfamiliar heat behind her eyes– _her sister’s eyes_.

_Wait, fuck, can’t fry **Kara’s girlfriend** just because **Kara** never told me they were dating._

“How long have you and Kara been-” Alex waved her hand between them, “-a thing?”

“It’s recent. She was trying to figure out a way to tell you.”

“That she’s a lesbian?”

“Bi, I think, is what she’s settled on, yes. But also that she’s exploring that… with me.”

Alex frowned. “Which part did she think I’d be upset about?”

Lena fiddled with the gun in her hands, still wrapped in the one sheet Alex didn’t run off with. _Thankfully_ , she had put the safety back on. “Both, I think.”

Alex tilted her, _Kara’s_ , head back and laughed. She laughed, and laughed, and _laughed_ so hard she basically collapsed in a heap on the floor. Lena looked rather concerned by the time Alex could talk again. “Okay, but, the first one I thought she knew, what with how she went _on_ and _on_ about Lucy when they met–”

“Who’s _Lucy_?” Lena growled.

“–the second, yeah, that’s a concern, but she talks about you even more than she ever did Lucy, and I’m a little mad that she didn’t tell me, she _always_ tells me–”

“Who. Is. Lucy.”

“–but mostly I think I’m okay with it, because I just remembered Maggie and I weren’t wearing clothes last night and now Kara gets to stumble through apologizing that she’s seen my girlfriend naked.”

“ _ **She’s what?!**_ ”


	24. Sanvers and Supercorp - Bodyswap!au pt 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> kecharasmoon asked:  
> Gotta have the Kara waking up to naked Maggie scene. Bonus points if she wakes up when Maggie is mid-coitus because I'm an asshole like THAT. They discover they aren't having sex with their preferred partner when Kara whispers 'Lena...'
> 
> -
> 
> So, I’m only torturing them a little bit. The DEO can’t handle that kind of mental trauma to their favorite agent and superhero, I’m afraid. Budget cuts and all.

Kara was so tired. It was late when she finally flew to Lena’s balcony, the door unlocked and waiting. She barely had the energy to drop the cape and lose the boots before she was faceplanting in the bed, murmuring goodnight to her sleepy girlfriend. She ran the edge of her powers yesterday, and the clouds and the rain didn’t exactly allow for a recharge, but Kara wasn’t about to miss waking up with Lena ( _Lena!_ ) after already missing date night just to catch a few fake solar rays.

But as a result _she was so tired._

Lips grazed at her skin, dancing over her jaw, her chin, her lips. Kara’s eyes were heavy, staying closed even as she leaned into a kiss. She licked the seam of Kara’s lips, begging entrance only to be turned away. “No, ‘m sleepy.”

A raspy chuckle. More gentle kisses.

And then Kara jumps as her ass is grabbed and she rolls away with a squeak, taking most of the covers with her.  “Noooo! Lena, five more minutes!”

There’s a pause. “That’s not funny, Danvers.”

That… is not Lena’s voice, even dripping with sleep. Lena’s vowels lilt and slur and she doesn’t sound like she’s been smoking a pack a ~~gay~~ _day_. Day, she meant day.

Kara, wrapped in blankets and warm and comfortable, drags one eye open to stare into a veritable bay of light. She _really_ wants to bask in it’s warmth, to ignore the haloed being on the other side of the bed, to roll over and go back to sleep in the sunniest spot like a kitten. Kittens had good ideas. But instead, Kara heaved a sigh and forced her other eye open too, so she could focus better against the light.

What she saw was unexpected.

What she saw was _Maggie_ , eyebrows raised, not amused

Also.

Naked.

Did she mention _naked_?

 _Maggie was definitely naked_.

Kara screeched, “Oh _Rao_ , my eyes!” and rolled and rolled and she didn’t know how she got to Alex’s, or where Alex was, but Kara was going to have a talk with Alex about the ridiculous size of her bed later. Finally, Kara rolled off the bed, dropping to the floor, sans covers because apparently Maggie was sitting on the other end of them and they did not come with.

Kara screeched again when she saw she was naked. And again when she realized that her frame was thinner than she was used to, leaner, her legs just a little bit shorter and her grip less strong as she tugged and tugged until the top sheet came free.

“Alex, what the hell is wrong with you this morning?”

“Oh, _Rao_ , Maggie put some clothes on I’m not Alex!”

“Alex this isn’t funny.”

“Maggie, Alex loves seeing you naked. She _bounces_ when she thinks about it. Am I bouncing? _NO_.”

“ _Kara?!_ ”

Kara keeps her eyes covered, trying very hard to ignore the rustling of fabric. It was easier than usual considering she no longer had super hearing. She wiped at her lips, hoping to get the taste of her sister’s girlfriend’s mouth out, because gross and _oh Rao she kissed Maggie and Maggie touched her butt_ and somehow Kara knew Lena would be okay with neither of those even if she believed Alex and Kara had swapped bodies. Swapped consciousness? _Oh Rao._

_Lena._

With any luck, whatever happened only affected her and Alex. Which meant that Alex probably knew about Lena. Which would not make Alex happy.

 _Oh Rao_.

But at least she and Lena had the decency to wear clothes to bed and she is not thinking about why thank you.

More shuffling. A sweatshirt and pajama pants land on Kara’s head.

“Put on your- _Alex’s_ clothes, _not-Danvers_.”

Kara stood clumsily, sheet still clutched in her hands. She waddle ungracefully towards the bathroom, eyes closed and still burning with embarrassment. “I didn’t do this, Maggie!”

“I know you didn’t, Little Danvers, but I’m not thrilled to have kissed my girlfriend’s little sister in my girlfriend’s body!”

Kara nearly fell over trying to put pants on. Disgruntled, she stuck her head out of the bathroom. “You grabbed my ass too!”

“Be glad today isn’t yesterday, Little Danvers, or I would have done a heck of a lot more.”

“Rao’s light, _I didn’t need to know that,_ Maggie.”

Ew. _Gross._ Kara may be happy for her sister, but she didn’t need to know that. Or anything about the intimate details of her relationship with Maggie. _Ever._

 _Rao_ she hoped this was fixed soon.

Kara finally shrugged into the sweatshirt and stepped out into the living room to see Maggie nursing coffee, cell phone cradled in her ear. Maggie winked at her. _Because of course she did_.

“Hey, Little Danvers-who-isn’t. I woke up to Little Danvers in the head of _your_ body.” Maggie smirked. “ _Stop laughing_. While Supergirl is a lesbian icon, I really don’t want to sleep with my girlfriend in her little sister’s body, so we should probably get on with fixing this.”

Kara dropped heavily onto Alex’s couch, head already buried in her hands. It was weird having short hair. And they really, _really_ needed to fix this ASAP.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, this one is TBC


	25. Director Sanvers - What's Wrong with Alex? pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> justshowmethegays asked:  
> Don't know if you're taking Director Sanvers prompts but here's one anyway: Alex is upset/kinda mad after an argument with Kara and being the Salty Agent she is won't talk to Maggie and Lucy about it. I just need some angst right now
> 
> -
> 
> So I've decided that when I continue this it will basically be the backdrop behind chapter 3 of "Experimental Alex" just fyi

Lucy noticed something was off when Alex came storming into the DEO on her day off. She and Kara were supposed to do something sisterly, since they’d both been so busy with work and their relationships. Lucy knew Alex had been looking forward to it for almost a week, so to see her at work and clearly angry only a few hours into Sister Day, well, that was worrying.

Lucy let her be for a bit, knowing that an angry Danvers was more prickly than usual, and she’d need time to cool down from whatever happened. That didn’t stop her from shooting off a text to Maggie in warning though. _Check on Kara, Agent Angry showed up_.

Maggie, busy with a case, didn’t have time to respond before the danger of the week showed up to ruin everyone’s day and three streets downtown. Alex went out with the Supergirl support team, still looking pissed. Even Vas was giving the agent space, and Vas _loved_ poking the bear. 

And to be perfectly honest, Lucy was thrilled to be back at the command center, watching from afar, because the damage the Danvers’ were causing was just short of terrifying. Pam was going to be pissed at all the paperwork involved in this much destruction of public property, but what was worrying was Alex– Alex jumping between her people and the Eldritch horror, Alex, putting herself between civilians, Alex running head first at the thing when a tentacle knocked the space gun from her hands, knife combat knife at the ready. Lucy barely breathed until Kara shot out of the building she’d been thrown into, coming to her sister’s aid just in time. 

It’s almost a relief to hear them arguing as they returned. Not that she could tell what they were arguing _about_ , because they were doing it in what Lucy assumed was Kryptonese. Strange vowels and harsher consonants weaved their way out of Alex’s mouth, clumsy in the face of Kara’s fluency, but Kara looked just as pissed as Alex, so clearly she was getting her point across.

“Agent Danvers!”

Alex’s head jerked in her direction. “What?”

“Get to medical and check in with Pam. You’re done for the day.”

“I’m fine.”

“That’s an order, Danvers. Same for you, Supergirl. You’re both done for the day. The city can’t handle anymore.”

Neither sister was pleased with the order, but they headed towards medical anyway. Lucy let out a heavy breath of air, knowing her night was going to be extra fun ( _and not in that fun way_ ) if the two didn’t make peace before she and Maggie made their ways home. 

And six hours later, it was clear that they hadn’t. 

Alex had it out on the counter– the expensive bottle of whiskey they were saving for a special occasion. Alex wasn’t an alcoholic, not yet, but she danced the line when emotions ran high, and she and Maggie had sat her down to discuss it. Rules were agreed upon: she had to talk to someone before she picked up the bottle and she didn’t drink alone. If she didn’t talk to Lucy she talked to Maggie, or Kara, sometimes Vas. Vas had been at work all day. Maggie was opening the door behind her. 

“Alex.”

“I haven’t actually drank any yet, _mom_.”

Lucy approached carefully, with Maggie discarding her badge and gun on the table by the door. “Alex, what’s going on with you and Kara today?”

“Nothing I want to talk about.”

Lucy stopped just outside of reaching distance. Prickly Alex didn’t respond well to Lucy and vice versa. As much love and passion passed between them, neither were particularly good at processing emotions. For that matter, Maggie wasn’t either. 

Some days they were fireworks.

Some days they were powder kegs.

Tonight was feeling dangerous.

“Alex, something is clearly wrong. You and Kara were supposed to be hanging out today and then you come storming into work, and that crap you pulled out there with the alien calamari, _you broke protocol_. You’re lucky not to be _dead_ , I should have suspended you.”

Maggie stepped into Alex’s space, placing a careful hand on her shoulder. “Alex, sweetie, I was on the street. You scared the shit out of me.”

Alex shook off Maggie’s hand and pushed away from the counter. “You won’t understand, either of you.”

Lucy shares a look with Maggie. She’s not the only one who caught the quick flash of _something_ behind Alex’s eyes. Something wasn’t right.

“Alex-”

“ _No_ , Lucy. You and your sister haven’t spoken in _years_ , you don’t get to dictate how my relationship with my alien sister should be.” Alex spun and stepped into Maggie’s space, challenging her with every inch of her body. “And you, you don’t even have family, what do you know about it? _Neither of you_ understand.”

Maggie flinched back. Lucy, she was used to the sting of Lois. But Maggie… Maggie still felt every inch of the abandoned 14-year-old every day. Like Alex’s drinking, it was something they were working on. But it was _never_ something either Alex or Lucy would use against her like this. Not when dark eyes went wide, not when Maggie would withdraw into herself, becoming even smaller. Alex would never do that to Maggie. 

Alex would notice Maggie shrinking. 

Something was wrong. 

Lucy ducked around Alex to wrap an arm around Maggie and tug her out of Alex’s reach. “Alex, I don’t know what’s wrong with you. But Maggie and I are going for a walk to let you cool down. I expect an apology for Mags when we get back.”

Alex’s eye flashed again, and she reached out, shattering the whiskey bottle _with her bare hand_. “Don’t bother.”

Maggie and Lucy clung to each other as they watched Alex stomp out of her own apartment, blood dripping from her hand, not grabbing so much as her keys or a coat on her way out. Her phone too, was still on the counter. Maggie’s whole body flinched into Lucy as the slam of the door seemed to reverberate through their very bones. 

Lucy gripped Maggie tighter. “I need to call J’onn.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is also TBC


	26. Director Sanvers - Director Sanvers BodySwap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Director Sanvers, Directorship or Maggie/Lucy (I just really really want Lucy ok pretty please!) - I found a prompt that sounds funny: "body swap with height difference and lots of awkward ensuing clumsyness AU". I know you did a bodyswap one with Alex/Kara already but the focus on height and clumsiness should make for an extra funny (and happy? :D) little piece, if you feel like it :) - freakykaethe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the short length, I'm trying to get back in the groove. UNLIKE the other bodyswap!au, there are no plans to continue this one.

She didn’t notice at first. It was odd, rolling over Maggie to get out of bed, normally she was on the end, but the whole of last night was a blur, what with the ray gun and the possible concussions and everything. She stumbled over the coffee table like she did every morning, tripped over her own shoes discarded at the entrance to Alex’s small kitchen, popped a cup in the Keurig and grabbed the cup left on the counter for her because she refused to use a step stool every goddamn morning. She flipped open the cabinet with the real beans to get the pot started, and turned to grab her cup from the machine.

Alex always complained that she left the upper cabinets opened regularly. Lucy didn’t see the problem, she and Maggie passed under them just fine and _if it’s at eye level for you, Danvers, you should see it coming_.

That’s when she noticed, by the way.

When she slammed her face into the cabinet door.

Lucy was 5′2″ on a good day. Even in heels, she’d be hard-pressed to hit the cabinet door without jumping, never mind nearly taking her eye out.

Maggie was fastest to respond, but Lucy was pretty sure that “What the _fuck_?” didn’t come from actual Maggie, since Maggie shouldn’t be surprised to see Alex cursing up a storm in her own kitchen. Also, Lucy was fairly certain that Maggie didn’t know how to curse in Kryptonese.

“What are you guys- wait, what?” Lucy’s body stared between Lucy-in-Alex and Alex-in-Maggie, “What the hell?”

Lucy raised a hand, “If you fix this, I solemnly swear I will start closing cabinets.”

Alex-in-Maggie sighed dramatically and reached for her phone.

Maggie-in-Lucy smirked and _swaggered_ her way to Lucy. “Hey, Luce. Ever have a fantasy where you fuck yourself?”

Alex-in-Maggie dropped the phone, mid-sentence with J’onn.

Lucy-in-Alex dropped her coffee.

Not much later, there was enough cursing in the shower for the neighbors to lodge a complaint. Between elbows and soap and water angles, they all agreed that their next place would have _at least_ two separate shower heads.


	27. Director Sanvers - Biker Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> Director Sanvers + Maggie and Alex wooing Lucy bc her girlfriends are badass motorcycle chicks
> 
>  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> … more like Alex wooing and Lucy blowing Maggie’s mind because Lucy rides too XD
> 
> Also I'm a bit drunk, so... sorrynotsorry?

 

 

When they agreed to meet in the middle of the desert, halfway between National City and the desert base, Alex may have forgotten to mention something very important to Maggie.

“You gonna tell me why we’re out here, Danvers?”

“We’re meeting Lucy.”

“In the middle of the desert?”

“You’ll see.”

Okay, so maybe she didn’t forget so much as want to see the look on Maggie’s face.

Because it was priceless.

Due to their schedules, Lucy had always met them in the city, had always arrived after Maggie and Alex, and always ridden with one of them back to Alex’s apartment. Most of the time, Lucy caught a ride with Vasquez or borrowed a DEO SUV.

So Maggie? Maggie had never seen Lucy riding solo.

Maggie had never seen the figure that Lucy made, leather-clad and leaning into every turn. And lean she did, taking her ridiculously expensive custom HP4 RACE dangerously low as she did a donut around them.

Lucy quit the theatrics to park in front of them, where she removed her helmet and shook her hair free. The last time Alex had seen that, she was being rescued from CADMUS.

Maggie never had.

Seeing Maggie’s jaw drop was absolutely worth withholding a little information.

“Lane?”

Lucy’s smile was as dangerous as her turns, and as wicked as, well, Lucy. “You didn’t think you and Danvers were the only biker chicks in this relationship, didja? I thought you could detect, Detective.”

Maggie shot a defensive look at Alex. “You knew she could ride?”

“Please, I was her knight in shining kevlar.”

“After you sent me to CADMUS.”

“You sent her to CADMUS?”

Lucy winced. “I was following orders?”

Alex snorted. “Relax, Maggie. I mean it would have sucked because CADMUS got its start somewhere– as a scientific black ops agency.”

“So what you’re telling me is that she sent you to be dissected.”

“Thanks for helping, Danvers.” Lucy interrupted. “Lots of help. Alex knew I could ride because Kara and I rescued her and J’onn in transport by motorcycle.”

“You sent J’onn, too? “

“Technically her father sent him.”

“What the fuck, Lane?!”

“Do I have to get naked so we can get back to how hot I look on this thing? Because I’ll do it.”

Alex smirked. “Is that actually an option, Major?”

“Have you been good today, Agent?” Lucy purred.

“Give me a chance and I can be better.”

Maggie revved her engine. “Alright, alright, I get it. We here for a reason? Because Lane can and will get naked anywhere.”

“This is true,” Lucy agreed.

“Since I don’t have the exhibitionist streak you two do,” Alex clearly ignored the looks her girlfriends were giving her, “I brought you out here for a moonlit ride and a late night picnic.”

Lucy tilted her head, “And you think that’s not getting you laid under the moon?”

Alex rolled her eyes and shoved her helmet back over her head, taking off before either of them could make another smart ass comment.

Maggie and Lucy were hot on her heels, their bikes roaring into the night. Off the road and into the desert, tires kicking up dust behind them as they curved around sparse trees and rock formations. They rode for nearly an hour before Alex slowed to a stop near her favorite climbing rocks.

Battery powered candles decorated the base of the rocks, pillows scattered over a series of thick blankets, a cooler and a picnic basket set off to one side.

Sometimes having a superhero for a sister came in handy.

Almost as one, they removed their helmets again, all three shaking dark hair out of their eyes.

Alex dismounted first, hooking her helmet off the handlebars and heading towards it. “You two coming?”

“Not yet,” Maggie murmured.

“Mmmm Alex first,” Lucy agreed.

It turned out Lucy Lane wasn’t the only one willing to get naked under the stars. 


	28. pre Director Sanvers - Cuddle or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> skillwiththequill asked:  
> dir snvrs bed sharing and/or snuggling for warmth! maybe it is really fuckin cold (on some mission?) snvrs are snuggling to keep cozy. L is trying not to let her teeth chatter so loud the hella crazy wind can't drown them out. they chatter anyway. A's like get over here you can't be my bad-a director if you die of hypothermia. M's like yeah someone around here has gotta be able to scare alex into occasionally following orders. L comes to snuggle and they all halfway try not to enjoy it too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> drunken prompt fills part two

“Baby it’s cold outside,” Alex sings softly.      

Her hands shake as she tries and fails, again, to light a fire with the snow soaked wood. She curses and throws the matches to the side.

“Danvers, it’s cold in here.”

“But it’s dry,” Maggie replies. “That’s more than we can say for out there.”

Out there is a freak thundersnow, which they were wholly unprepared for. This was supposed to be a quick recon on an abandoned facility in the mountains that had seen a little too much activity recently. Alex, Lucy, and Maggie were prepared for a hike and surveillance, they were not prepared for snow to suddenly come dumping down on them ten miles from the car.

They were lucky enough to stumble onto this hunting cabin, to be honest. Everyone was dressed for the cold, but not the snow. Maggie especially, didn’t have to waterproof tac gear that the DEO provided.

The look on Lucy’s face tells Alex she’s not the only one feeling guilty for letting her come along.

“Sawyer, strip. You’re going to catch sick if you stay in those wet clothes.”

“Kn-n-new you wanted to see me naked.”

“Danvers, get naked with your girlfriend and get under the blankets. I’ll work on the fire.”

“Luce, you’re even smaller than she is-”

“Exactly, you have more heat to steal.” Lucy shoves Alex away from the fireplace. “I’ll be fine, I’m mostly dry.”

“The mostly is what worries me.”

“Get your girl warm, Danvers, that’s an order.”

Lucy tries very, very hard not to think about what the shuffling behind her meant. She tries very hard to remind herself that Alex is her best friend, no matter this unrequited crush of hers, and Maggie is her very attractive, very funny girlfriend. She tries to remember she’s happy for them.

She tries to remember they’re freezing and she’s not supposed to picture them naked.

She fails.

She blames it on the hiss that Alex lets slip through her teeth.

“Jesus, Mags, I thought your feet were cold this morning.”

“S-s-sorry, Alex.”

Lucy reaches for another few pages of the old newspaper they’d dug up during their search of the place. She tears one apart to ball up and shoves it under the logs. The papers alone wouldn’t be enough to get the wet wood going.

“I’m assuming you two are covered?”

“Unless you don’t want us to be?”

Lucy laughs as she turns around. “See, you’re feeling better already, Sawyer.”

Lucy spots the lone chair in the place, barely upholstered with age, wooden frame, dry and perfectly flammable. The survival hatchet she had brought made quick work of the aging frame, and if she got out a little frustration while she was at it, all the better.

The splintered wood, stuffing, and fabric was just what Lucy needed to finally get the wet wood to light. It smokes at sputters and nearly goes out half a dozen times, Lucy patiently feeding it and ignoring the soft murmurs behind her. When she is satisfied that it’s not going to die on her, she moves the fire grate back in front to contain the sparks, and moves the rest of their damp firewood nearby, close enough to dry out a little but hopefully not catch flame.

She coughs at the face full of smoke from the wet wood.

“You okay, Luce?”

“Fine, Danvers. This place should warm up soon.”

“You should get over here, Lane.”

“I’m fine, I’m in front of the fire.”

“You’re not going to retain any of that heat in those clothes, Lucy.”

“Now who wants to see whom naked, Danvers?” Lucy smirks.

Alex sputters.

Maggie laughs, hard enough to send her into a coughing fit.

Lucy turns to look at her in concern. “Sawyer?”

Alex sits up, tugging the blanket around her back and holding it to her chest as she helps Maggie sit. “Maggie?”

Her cough is wet, and deep.

Alex looks between them. “Lucy, d’you mind? Fire will keep for a bit, but Maggie needs to stay warm.”

“Let me make some tea first.”

“You have tea in that bag of yours?” Maggie coughs. “You got a hair dryer too?”

“Don’t you?”

Tea gave her a few minutes to steel herself to crawl into bed with, as of last Tuesday, the literal women of her dreams. She hands it off to Maggie before stripping herself down to her underwear.

Alex looked away while she stripped.

Maggie didn’t.

“Damn, Lane,” Maggie whistles, “Did you have plans later?”

“What would beat crawling into bed with two gorgeous women?”

“Get in bed, Lane.”

“Damn, Sawyer, take me to dinner first.”

Alex rolls her eyes and tugs Maggie closer to give Lucy some room. “We’ll take you to dinner when we get out of this, Lane. Just get in bed.”

Lucy doesn’t really know how to handle this information, so she elects to ignore it for now, slipping into the warm spot Maggie left behind. She’s even less prepared to be dragged closer by two sets of arms.

But when morning breaks, and a Super speeds into their little one room cabin hell bent on rescue, Lucy finds herself glad she wore her nice underwear.

After all, if everyone and her sister is going to see her in her undies, they may as well see her looking her best.


	29. Pre-Sanvers - Overdue Pt. 2: Maggie's Revenge Takes Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to Salty Librarian!Maggie Part Two!
> 
> Please keep your hands inside the car at all times and enjoy the ride!

Revenge, Maggie thought, would come sweet and slow, and Dr. Alexandra Danvers would never see it coming.

Oh sure, she left the crumpled bill for all of the late fees Danvers had earned with her _actual_ grad student, Vasquez. To their credit, Vasquez promised to hand it over to the good doctor after class with a straight face.

They both knew Danvers wouldn’t pay it.

That day, Maggie headed to the place where all good librarians go to find the information they need to enact revenge on the biggest pain in their ass since the last time they got a little too experimental too quickly- the library.

Maggie could have reached the databases from home, really, but where was the fun in that? It seemed much more fitting to research the book thief from the questionable comfort of public university funded seating. Three hours into it, her ass disagreed, but she found herself armed with just enough information to be dangerous.

Turns out, Dr. Danvers wasn’t the only Dr. Danvers in the family. Her parents were both renown in their fields, though Danvers, Jr. was catching up quickly. Maggie paused when she found the article about his plane crashing on a research trip with no survivors. The family photo that had been published showed a family of four that was clearly close.

She shook her head. No matter, the past was in the past and would stay there. Except for this whole book incident. She’d put it behind her when Danvers paid her dues and stopped being such a smug asshole about it, acting like every older white male academic Maggie had ever had the displeasure of working with.

No, the importance of research certainly wasn’t one to be ignored.

Especially when she found out that Dr. Eliza Danvers was doing a speaking tour. Add in a few favors from the youngest Danvers, who apparently worked as the assistant to Dean Grant and was easily bribed by cupcakes, and Maggie’s plan was in motion.

Maggie hoped Dr. Danvers was prepared for more than just one lecture from her mother.

 

 

News traveled fast, Maggie thought, as she walked into the office to find Danvers pacing in front of her desk.

“Can I help you, Dr. Danvers?”

“Call off my mother. I don’t know how you did it, but you did and she’s coming here. Call her off.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Maggie hated herself a little for how attractive she found the irate professor. But Danvers cut quite the figure in skinny jeans and a soft-looking red sweater that Maggie’s fingers itched to touch. The contrast between the leather jacket and the cashmere (because it _had_ to be cashmere nothing else looked that soft and fluffy) was certainly… something.

“You got my mother to extend her lecture tour.”

“You have an awful lot of faith in a librarian’s power,” Maggie chuckled.

“And you dragged my sister into it!”

Maggie didn’t bother to hide her smirk as she sat down and relaxed in her chair. Danvers continued to pace, arms flailing wildly. It was fun to be the one smirking on the other side.

“Don’t give me that look, I know it was you, she can’t tell a lie to save her life!” Danvers pointed a very distracting finger in Maggie’s face. “How did you even know she liked those cupcakes?!”

“Your sister has Instagram, it’s literally puppies, kittens, and food.”

Danvers deflates a little. “Okay yeah, that’s fair. But how did you _find_ it?”

“I’m Batman.”

“No, seriously, Sawyer, how did you find her page?”

“I’m a librarian, Danvers, research is _what I do_ ,” Maggie frowned. “Is she in witness protection or something? I mean, it wasn’t _easy_ because she’s locked to friends of friends only, but I friended Vasquez and thanked them for delivering you the bill _which you still haven’t paid_ , and voila. In the spirit of being totally forthcoming, she and I are mutuals now.”

“Vasquez betrayed me.”

Danvers looked absolutely floored, and it felt really, really good. Maggie was willing to bet money that she had looked much the same in that lecture hall.

“Vasquez did no such thing, I would have followed them anyway. We clearly have a shared love of women and bikes.”

“I have a bike,” Danvers replied almost absently.

Maggie knew that. She’d seen it in a few of Kara’s pictures.

She’d also seen Dr. Danvers in a bikini.

She was _trying_ not to picture this flustered mess in a bikini.

“Anyway not the point, _why_ would you bring my mother here?”

“Not that I did, but if I _had_ , certainly sounds like something that would count towards interest on an outstanding bill.”

“I gave you the book back!”

“I hounded you for _three years_.”

“So? Book’s back, in good condition- great even-“

“Because you never opened it!” Maggie threw her hands up in frustration. “You kept a library book for _three years_ and never opened it.”

“How do you know I didn’t? I could have been very careful.”

Maggie was decidedly unimpressed. “What part of “librarian” do you not understand, _Doctor_?”

“I handle more fragile things all the time.”

“The spine wasn’t even broken.”

“So? Maybe I’m careful.”

“No one is careful with a text book on medical advances that is now out of date and never saw proper use, thanks to you.”

“If it’s out of date, why do you care so much?”

Maggie stands and puts her hands flat on her desk, leaning towards the smug asshole. “It’s the principle of the thing, _Danvers_.”

Danvers mimicked her, and suddenly Maggie was aware that Danvers chewed peppermint gum. And had flecks of gold in her eyes.

“Call off my mother, Sawyer.”

“No can do, Danvers, I suggest you pay off your debts and proceed to return your loans on time from now on.”

Danvers’ jaw clenched.

It wasn’t the only thing to do so, unfortunately. Maggie had a _type_.

“You’ll regret this, Sawyer.”

“I’ll be watching with popcorn, are you killing me? It sounds like a fantastic lecture series.”

Danvers let out a frustrated growl and stomped away.

Maggie felt no shame in leaning to the side to watch her leave.


	30. Pre-Sanvers - Overdue Pt 3 - Losing All Cool (Points)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex tries to bribe Maggie to cancel the event. Maggie meets Eliza and Lucy after the lecture.

Three weeks. Three weeks of coffee and pastries delivered by terrified students, meals dropped off by a sheepish Baby Danvers, all of which she’d posted about on her Instagram at one point or another. Maggie was absolutely sure that Vasquez was hedging their bets and feeding information to both sides of this war for their own entertainment.

She didn’t blame them at all.

Maggie was having the time of her life watching the Bio-Chem professor that _made grown men cry_ (and okay that story about Dr. Lord crying in the quad would never get old-- _not when the videos kept reappearing on youtube_ ) was grovelling for forgiveness.

And Maggie probably could have found it in her to forgive Dr. Danvers, she had returned the book in pristine condition after all. However, she wanted an explanation. The book had been kept out of circulation long enough that it was outdated, and materials budgets for libraries didn’t just appear out of thin air. An explanation would be nice, and if she had one, Maggie would be more than happy to release the hold on Danvers’ account without the payment of that ridiculously high fine.

Danvers hadn’t attempted that though, and Maggie was having entirely too much fun to just _tell her_ that.

She had to give the other woman credit though, she was certainly persistent. Even the morning of Dr. Eliza Danvers’ presentation, coffee and her favorite muffin were waiting near her desk, delivered by a grinning Vasquez.

“How’s your dissertation coming, Vas?”

“Coming along just fine, ma’am. Dr. Danvers has been a great help.”

Maggie almost spat her coffee out. “That is the exact opposite of anything I have ever heard about that woman.”

“That’s because,” Vas whispered, “She’s teaching _undergrads_.”

Well.

To be fair, Maggie was willing to bet that a good chunk of babygays were losing their shit over their first super hot professor teaching an already hard class.

Maggie enjoyed science, but she was willing to bet she’d have failed Danvers’ class, because that woman could make _lab goggles_ look good.

Vas rapped the desk with their knuckles, “Gotta go help set up the auditorium. See you at three?”

“Wouldn’t miss it for the world, Vasquez.”

Vas winked and left Maggie to fill the next few hours with more research. Occasionally for a student, but mostly so that Maggie could at least lie to herself about being able to follow along with the lecture.

Maggie _did_ bring popcorn. She said she would, and she certainly couldn’t break her word, not when she made sure to be early enough to catch a seat in the front row, where she could watch Danvers pace and squirm up close.

Because Dean Grant had jumped at the offhanded suggestion that Dr. Danvers would be the perfect moderator for the lecture. She was, after all, the other Dr. Danvers’ daughter, no one else on staff knew her work nearly as intimately.

If she happened to wait to eat it until Danvers was at the podium, well.

Okay so maybe she was fucking with Danvers.

A little.

One piece of white cheddar popcorn at a time.

Slowly.

Running the salty treat along her bottom lip, her tongue flicking out to take each piece in slowly, and only when Danvers glanced at her.

Maggie was challenging herself, really, to see if she could get that faint blush at the tips of Danvers’ ears to travel anywhere else.

She almost laughed when Danvers stuttered after Maggie had to reach into her bra to dig out a dropped kernel.

Maggie did behave herself when the elder Dr. Danvers rose to speak. She clapped along with the crowd, even as the details went over her head. If her attention drifted to a pair of pretty brown eyes to the right of the speaker, well, she’d blame it on seeing Danvers in formal business attire.

If she’d dressed in a pantsuit, Maggie wouldn’t have mistaken her for a grad student.

Maggie thought it was interesting to note that Danvers was just as cool and collected in formal business wear as she was in jeans and that collection of leather jackets (popcorn porn aside).

She hung around when it was over, letting the students file out or approach the stage and ask questions that Maggie only understood every third word of. She loved science, but this was all a bit out of her wheelhouse.

She shouldn’t have been surprised to see Baby Danvers bouncing up to her mother as the crowds of science nerds dispersed, talking a mile a minute and being followed by a comparatively tiny woman in massive heels. They hugged like family, and even Danvers cracked a smile at the new woman.

Maggie ignored the slight twisting in her gut.

She stood and walked over, intent on meeting the woman.

Dr. Danvers.

The speaker.

Certainly not the woman wrapping her arms around Danvers’ waist and hanging on.

“Hi, Dr. Danvers? My name’s Maggie Sawyer. I work in the library here.”

“Oh yes! Dean Grant mentioned you had requested the added lecture date,” she smirked. “Well, after I pointed out that there was no way either of my daughters would have. Please, call me Eliza.”

“Mom-”

“Oh girls, I’m just having fun. I didn’t want to step on your toes, Alexandra.”

Danvers grimaced at the use of her full name.

“Wait, you work in the library?” the tiny one asked, poking Danvers. “Hey, Alex, whatever happened to that book you checked out from the hot librarian? Did you ever get the ovaries to ask her out to book club, or whatever nerds do?”

Danvers and her baby sister had the same bug-eyed look when the shouted “LUCY!”

Eliza chuckled softly. “Oh, Alexandra. What will I do with you?”

Maggie grinned, “I can think of a few things.”

She also wondered how far down Danvers’ blush went, because it definitely went past the first three buttons of her blouse.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably the last of these guys for a while, but there's still a box full of prompts and my s2 director sanvers re-writes (along with the 80 other projects still open) for me to knuckle down and kick out just as soon as I'm done with my summer finals this coming week. 
> 
> Good news? the first two eps of the season are outlined. I just have to flesh them out, and (hopefully) soon you'll have 20k or so of Lucy to enjoy.
> 
> Drop me a line on tumblr @bathtimefunduck if you wanna say hi!


	31. (modern) Sanvers - Time-Travel Teen Alex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Anonymous said:_
> 
>  
> 
> _May 17th 2017, 3:06:00 pm · a year ago_
> 
>  
> 
> _Prompt: 15 year old Alex end up in 2017 for some reason (idk some alien or smth), teen Alex has a huuuuge obvious crush on Maggie cue Maggie being like 'holy shit how did u not know???'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so... uh... been a while. Oops?

 

Alex didn’t know how the breach in the space-time continuum happened - yet - but she was going to find out. There was no telling how much this would mess everything up, and if the kid was as old as she thought she was, Alex didn’t want to ruin anything. So much had gone wrong in her life… but so much was right, so very right, right now at this place, at this time in her life. 

She wasn’t going to let anything interfere with that, not even the chance to find happiness sooner. 

But what the hell was she going to do with… herself?

16-year-old Alex, complete with nosering and jet black hair was pacing the cell she’d been shoved into, asking about her sister and demanding a lawyer. 

“This is  _ so  _ much better than pictures,” said a giggling Lucy. 

“Shut it, Lane.”

“Make me.”

Alex glared back at her best friend. Maggie was on her way in, and Alex began listing all the reasons that younger-her needed to stay at the DEO. 

_ Hi, I’m you but older. By the way, you’re gay as fuck, Might as well dump that loser in the awful band and hook up with his sister. Hey, wanna meet your girlfriend while your brain’s melting? _

Younger-her would have a heart attack.

“I’m going in.”

“Like hell you are!” Alex reached for Lucy only to have her dance out of reach. 

Lucy smirked. “Hey, she asked for a lawyer.”

Alex almost followed her into the room. Rather than face whatever mortification was coming head-on, Alex took the coward’s way out and flipped the switch to turn on the speakers. Lucy was embarrassing on a good day, younger-her didn’t need a witness in the room. 

Her best friend was an asshole.

“Danvers? What’s going on?”

Alex turned her head just far enough to smile at Maggie. “Hey, Sawyer. I ever tell you about the time I time-travelled as a teenager?”

Maggie frowned. “No…?”

“That’s because I have no memory of doing it.”

Maggie reached up to touch the two-way glass. She ignored the faint murmur of Lucy attempting to establish rapport with younger-Alex in favor of staring. “Is she-”

“My punk-rock phase, yeah.”

“Looks a little closer to goth to me, Danvers.”

“Mom wouldn’t let me dye it more than one color. Or get a mohawk.”

“Oh yeah?” Maggie smirked, doubling down on the dimples. “Were you thinking  _ rainbow _ ?”

“I hate you.”

“Lies. Look at that flannel.”

“Maggie.”

Maggie snickered. “How long has Lane been in there?”

“A few minutes.” Alex narrowed her eyes. “Why?”

“Mini-you hasn’t stopped staring. She’s gonna catch flies.” Maggie paused and tilted her head to consider it. “You know… I think that’s the face you made that time Luce and I kissed during Truth or Dare.”

Alex flushed red, her ears nearly neon in the low light. “ _ Maggie _ .”

“Be right back.”

“Maggie, no!”

But Alex was too late. Maggie was in the other room before she could blink. Alex followed her in with every intention of dragging them both out. 

Maggie barely acknowledged the teenager before pulling Lucy into a kiss worthy of a Nicholas Sparks movie. 

Her girlfriend was  _ also _ an asshole.

Alex pinched her nose and counted to ten. One day, she really needed to re-evaluate her priorities in terms of relationships. 

They were still kissing.

Really, that was just excessive.

Hot.

But excessive.

Alex looked over at mini-her.

16-year-old Alex’s jaw had snapped shut. Her jaw twitched.

Older Alex was a little concerned for the future state of her teeth. 

The look on her younger self’s face was nothing short of  _ hunger _ . 

She really couldn’t deny it. Winn would surely show them the film as soon as Lucy or Maggie wiggled an index finger in his direction. 

Light flared in the room, and finally Maggie and Lucy broke apart. 

A jagged swath of blue light rippled the air behind teen Alex. A hand reached out for the teen’s hand and gently tugged her into the light. 

Then she was gone. 

Maggie and Lucy looked at her expectantly. 

Alex groaned. “I was  _ so gay _ .”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> say hi here or at [@bathtimefunduck](http://bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com). I don't bite... without permission. Prompt box is still sort of closed because of OtHW and some big fic plans coming up, so no promises on timelines for prompts (clearly) but you're welcome to drop them!


	32. Sanvers - Alien Goo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> May 19th 2017, 8:03:00 am · a year ago  
> Short prompt: alex hallucinating because she fought against an alien with some psychedelic body fluids (u could do this either super angsty if u want or just super funny and cute)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Established Sanvers, with a side of potential

Lucy almost felt bad. Her best friend had survived the capture of a cornered adaptoid. She still wasn’t entire sure how the blob-like alien had been captured, but she was sure it involved Alex doing something stupid. It usually did.

It was hard to feel bad when it looked like Alex had taken a run through the Kids’ Choice Awards. She was _drenched_ in some kind of slime, dripping goo with every disgruntled step. Lucy took a very pointed step backwards when Alex turned to approach her.

“Danvers, get to decontamination.”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re gross, and we have next to nothing on possible side effects of ingesting… whatever… you’re covered in.”

Alex glowered.

“Go, Danvers.”

Lucy waved at the floor. “Get someone in a hazmat to clean that up. I don’t want anyone else touching it without protective gear.”

“On it, boss,” Winn said, saluting playfully. “Cleanup on aisle four.”

Alex’s boots made a disgusting sucking noise with every step she took, the goo reluctant to release the tile.

J’onn picked a helluva time to go on vacation.

Lucy made a face at the nearest puddle of slime. “We’re certain it doesn’t have any side effects from breathing it in, right?”

“No chemicals released into the air. Wouldn’t recommend swallowing it though.”

Lucy pursed her lips and glanced in the direction of the medbay with furrowed brows. “I’m going to call Sawyer. Danvers might be a while.”

“Want me to call Kara?”

“Hmm? Yeah, sure.”

Lucy reached for her phone, hoping that she was overreacting.

 

* * *

 

She hadn’t been.

Five minutes after dragging her slimed ass to the medbay, Danvers started shivering. She hadn’t made it through the decontamination shower before she started hallucinating.

Thankfully, Sawyer took one for the team and slipped into their smallest hazmat to finish stripping the slime off Alex.

There were plenty of ways Lucy would enjoy seeing a bare-assed Alex Danvers, but post-slimetime was not one of them.

Lucy contented herself with pacing outside of Alex’s exam room. The blinds were down to preserve her modesty, the door sealed as soon as the doctor stepped in to prevent possible contamination.

Dr. Isling, Dr. Hamilton’s right hand woman, approached cautiously. “Director Lane?”

“Sitrep?”

“Our tests show no signs of risk to the base. The hallucinogenic effects seem to only take place after direct contact to the substance.”

“And what are the hallucinogenic effects?”’

“Increased heart rate, indeterminate hallucinations, reduction in anxiety…” Isling paused. She sighed and tapped on her tablet. “Honestly, Director… as far as we can tell, it’s the contact equivalent of alien MDMA.”

Lucy froze. “You’re telling me Agent Danvers is high.”

“As a kite,” Isling snickered. “Hamilton should be releasing the room soon.”

Lucy nodded. It certainly could have been worse. But the baby agents were already terrified of Alex, if she were under the influence of a drug that improved her mood, well… they might run and never come back because even Lucy found the thought slightly terrifying.

Angry Alex was predictable.

Happy Alex called in with the Black Lung to get some morning nookie.

It was _weird_ (not that Lucy would ever wish otherwise, Alex absolutely deserved it).

She reached into her pocket and dug out her phone to check the battery. Seventy-percent should be enough to record whatever ridiculousness was going to happen.

The hiss of released air brought her attention back to the door as Hamilton stepped out.

She looked tired. J’onn wasn’t the only one who needed a break from the insanity of the Danvers Sisters. Dr. Hamilton was the one who had the unlucky pleasure of being responsible for Alex “Doctors make the worst patients” Danvers, and if Alex was incapacitated, Hamilton had to work on Kara while keeping the alien away from her sister.

Lucy made a mental note to give the woman another raise.

“I’d like to keep her overnight for observation.”

“I’m hearing a ‘but’ there.”

“ _But_ ,” Hamilton said with a grin. “My hopes aren’t high. If you can help Sawyer convince her to go home and go on bedrest until _at least_ 24 hours after the effects pass, I could live with releasing her.”

Lucy’s eyebrows shot up incredulously. She and Sawyer would have to wrestle the woman home and duct tape her to the bed, and even then, she’d probably still try to escape. “I make zero promises.”

Hamilton snorted. “Might be more likely than you think, Director. Feel free to go in, I already called Supergirl and told her Danvers will be fine and she should probably wait a while before visiting.”

“That good?”

“I’m going to clock out and get a drink.”

Lucy laughed and headed for the door, knocking quietly.

“C’mon in, Lane.”

Lucy poked her head in and smiled at Sawyer. “How’s she doing?”

Alex’s head rolled towards her, alight with a smile so dopey Lucy was almost convinced Sawyer had proposed. “LUCY-GOOSEY.”

Lucy stiffed. “Hell no.”

“Mags- look! It’s Lucy! Let’s go home and do the thing.”

Sawyer’s eyes widened comically as she dove to put her hand over Alex’s mouth. “Not the time, Danvers.”

It almost looked like… “Are you _blushing?_ ”

“Pft. No.” Sawyer jerked her hand away. “No biting!”

“That’s not what you said last night,” Alex said with a shiteating grin.

Lucy pulled her phone out and hit record. She wasn’t going to miss this.

“Do tell, Danvers.”

“No!”

“Didn’t take you for a prude, Sawyer.”

“I’m not.”

Alex shook her head quickly. “Isn’t! She’s _so_ not a prude, like, _wow.”_

Sawyer took a deep breath and closed her eyes, tilting her face up to the ceiling.

Lucy tried very hard not to snicker. “Taught you a lot, has she?”

“ _Yes!_ Mmhmm. Like, I didn’t used to like it, you know, but _wow_ her tongue is so much-”

“Thanks, babe,” Sawyer muttered.

Lucy watched Sawyer’s tan skin flush. As if she needed another attractive _and unattainable_ woman in her life.

“And you know, all the other stuff… you know the lgbt stuff I never looked into, she’s… she’s great you know, wasn’t even surprised when I asked if you could be my fantasy lesbian hookup-”

“I’m sorry, your _what?_ ”

Sawyer dropped her head in her hands. “Drop it, Lane.”

“Said she couldn’t blame me and you totally could but only if you could be hers, too.”

Lucy tried to take a breath and choked on air.

“So… so I said you know, if you weren’t so _straight_ \- James is _such a lucky bastard_ \- you could, you know, be both of ours.” Alex pouted. “ _But you’re straight_.”

Lucy opened her mouth and tried to form words. Alex was high, and probably hallucinating. But Sawyer’s embarrassment didn’t look like the topic hadn’t been discussed.

“You’re just _so pretty_ and you _smell so nice_ ,” Alex said. She bit her lip and looked at Lucy with those big, dark eyes. “An’ Maggie’s the best! But you’re the best too! And you’d be so pretty together!”

“Alex, you’re high.”

“Yeah.” Alex giggled a little and reached out to squeeze Sawyer’s hand. “The fun part about party!Alex, right? Still true though.”

“Sawyer.”

Sawyer winced and looked up apologetically. “Sorry for the sexual harassment?”

“Hamilton said she’s clear if we get her home and on bed rest.”

“You’re gonna take me _home_ , Luce?” Alex grinned.

Lucy huffed out a laugh and ignored her best friend.

“Let’s get her out of here before she says anything else she’ll regret when she’s sober.”

“Not gonna.” Alex shook her head. “Mean it.”

Lucy clicked off her camera and stepped forward to help her out of bed, Sawyer taking her other side. Danvers was practically boneless, draping her taller frame over them and refusing to hold her own weight.

She placed a kiss on each of their cheeks, her lips smacking. “Love my girls.”

“You’re ridiculous, Danvers.”

“You looooove me,” Alex sang.

Lucy shook her head.

The entire walk down to the parking deck and Lucy’s SUV was spent trying to ignore Alex’s come-ons and Sawyer’s embarrassment. And glaring at other agents.

She was the only one allowed to tape Alex at her weirdest.

They loaded Alex into the backseat and slumped over in her seatbelt. Lucy took pity on Sawyer and pulled out her keys.

“If you think you can get her inside without help, you can take the car.”

Sawyer’s shoulders dropped in relief. “Thanks, Lane. I’ve got it.”

Lucy just nodded and stepped back to let the detective get in the driver’s seat. Sawyer started the car, and Lucy just couldn’t resist. She leaned into Sawyer’s open window, peeking over her shoulder at Danvers.

“Hey Danvers, guess what?”

“Wassat, Lucy-goosey?”

“I’m not.”

Alex’s frowny pout was adorable, even when her eyes couldn’t really seem to focus on Lucy’s face. “Not what? The best? Cuz you are.”

Lucy pulled back enough to smirk at Sawyer. “Not _straight_.”

She stepped back from the stuttering driver, laughing a little at how lost Alex looked. She tapped on the car. “Good to go, Sawyer.”

“I’ll get you back for that,” Sawyer said.

Lucy grinned. She couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come say hi [@bathtimefunduck](http://bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com) and help me procrastinate


	33. Director Sanvers- Lucy's Big Night Out ft. Vasquez

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarcasticallyinspired said:  
> April 26th 2018, 6:23:00 pm · a day ago  
> PROMPT: Director Sanvers - Lucy disappears for 36hrs and comes back with a tattoo, and Air Force tshirt and a hangover

They were supposed to grab dinner. Just two friends catching up over small plates and surprisingly decent draft beers. Lucy was going to bitch about her dad, ask about Vasquez’s latest dating adventures, smirk intentionally at any direct questions about her sex life… but no, of course not.

That’s not how Major Lucy Lane’s life worked.

No, her life involved alien mind control, otherworldly invasions, military coups…

And asshole best friends.

She made it to the bar just fine. Vasquez was waiting at the bar with a drink ready for her. _There were TAPAS_.

And there were also asshole best friends who followed her to the bathroom and shove a black bag over her head like that wasn’t one of the worst parts about anti-terrorism training. Assholes who get her in cuffs _only because she trusted the dick at her six_ and manage to press their fingers into the exact spot that cut off blood to her brain and knocked her out.

As the world greyed out Lucy was sure of one thing: whatever Vasquez’s plan was, Lucy would kick their ass sixteen ways from Sunday.

And then sic Alex on them.

 

* * *

 

 

She came back to slowly. Her head was pounding, and she’d barely had a sip of her beer at the bar. The bag was still over her head. Lucy wriggled around, or tried to. She didn’t have much room to move, taped down to a chair. She didn’t even have the benefit of her hands together, they were taped down individually to their own chair arm. She was immobilized and at the mercy of Vasquez and duct tape.

“Vasquez, cut the shit.”

The bag was ripped off her head, whipping her hair around and knocking half of it into her face.

Vas stood in front of her with a shit-eating grin, unapologetic and completely at ease. “How was your trip, ma’am?”

“Don’t you “ma’am” me, asshole,” Lucy growled. “Let me go.”

“Afraid I can’t do that, ma’am.” Vas looked behind Lucy and nodded. “Now, question. Are you feeling more like male or female strippers tonight?”

“ _What the_ **_fuck_ ** _, Vasquez?_ ”

The lights flipped on. Lucy found herself on a stage, with all of her friends from West Point and law school, the three people she still spoke to from JAG, and-

“ _Kara?”_

Kara grinned happily. “Hi Luce!”

“ _What the fuck?”_

Vas laughed. “Welcome to your bachelorette party!”

“The fuck?” Lucy wrinkled her nose. “I’m not getting married!”

“Only because it’s not leeeegal,” Kara sang.

“And who gave her alcohol?”

Vas snickered. “Kara’s gonna be fine. Look, boss, you need a vacation and you were stressing out about moving in, you might as well be getting married.”

Vas motioned to all of Lucy friends as if they were the reincarnated J.T. Barnham himself. “So we’re here to celebrate your last hours of freedom. Now, did you want the male strippers or the female strippers first?”

Lucy pursed her lips. If Kara was here, surely that meant that Alex and Maggie knew where she was. They were _both_ little shits, so either they were in on it (and would come out with the lady strippers to assuage Alex’s jealousy) or they’d stage a rescue when they figured it out. She sank back into the chair and tilted her head back with a sigh. “Do I at least get booze?”

“As your person of honor-”

“Like hell,” Lucy muttered.

“-I’d be remiss in my duties if you weren’t fed and watered properly.”

“Fiiiiiiine. Men. Might as well check out what I haven’t seen recently.”

“Me too!” Kara squealed.

Lucy snorted. Whatever Vas had planned, Kara was no doubt going to be obliterated by the time this event finished up.

Vas stepped back as the music kicked on. They shook their ass to the beat, even as men in slutty firefighter outfits danced out from behind Lucy. Her friends went wild. Lucy was at least a little impressed- they were all jacked enough to give James a run for his money. She settled in as the hottest one danced his way onto her lap.

Thankfully, he had a beer in his hand.

Lucy tilted her head back and opened her mouth. She hadn’t done a waterfall since undergrad. Now seemed like a good time to start.

Dude after dude, beer after beer.

Lucy was fucking hammered.

Vas perked up when the men danced off the stage to entertain her straight friends up close and personal, because they were followed out by the ladies. Lucy was surprised to see that Vas’s girlfriend was one of the first dancers out. Less so when the beautiful woman ignored her completely and danced over to Vasquez.

More so when a second lady did the same.

“Good for Vas,” Lucy muttered, as a third gorgeous woman planted herself in Lucy’s lap.

She made herself comfortable. “Hey, Major. Having a good time?”

“Could be better.” Lucy glanced down at her wrists. “I’m not usually the one tied up.”

The woman smiled and dropped her jacket. “I’m Holly.”

“I’m taken.”

“Lucky…” Holly glanced around at the mixed dancers. “Man or lady?”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Ladies.”

“Oooooh.” Holly grinned and rolled her hips into Lucy’s. “You get more interesting by the second, Major.”

“Can I get another drink?”

“Sure thing, Sugar.”

Holly was hot. But not in the awkward mom-dance way Alex managed, or the direct way Maggie would tell her she wanted Lucy with a whisper in a foreign language.

Lucy missed her girls.

The party was great really, minus the kidnapping and the duct tape. And Lucy really hoped that Vas was at least doing her a solid and recording Kara’s less than straight party antics.

For the time being though, Lucy would sit back and enjoy the view.

Preferably with another drink.

 

* * *

 

 

She hit the ground with a thud, the bag back over her head. Lucy groaned. Her entire body hurt, her throat was raw, her tongue parched in a way it hadn’t been since Afghanistan. Hell, her teeth were as fuzzy as her memories.

“ _What the fuck?_ ”

The bag was ripped away again.

Lucy blew the hair out of her face and stared blearily up at the two very concerned faces of her girlfriends.

“Luce, where the _hell_ have you been?” Alex asked.

“With Vas.” Lucy frowned. “I think?”

“You think?” Maggie asked.

“Did you know they were dating more than one person?” Lucy shifted and winced. Her hands were duct taped behind her back, she’d been dropped at Alex’s- their, now, she supposed- front door. “Hot too.”

“Oh really?”

“Not as hot as you,” Lucy said, scrunching her nose up at Alex.

Maggie snickered. “Where’d Vas take you, Luce?”

“Their idea of a bachelorette party. Can you get the tape?”

“I kinda like you being tied up for once.” Alex smirked at her, loving this.

“You won’t love it so much when I puke on your shoes, Danvers.”

“Is that why you’re wearing an Air Force shirt?” Maggie laughed. “Is that Vas’?”

Lucy looked down. She narrowed her eyes. Vas was a marine. But they’d done a job undercover with USAF. They _knew_ how she felt about USAF JAG.

“ _Son of a bitch_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> feel free to shoot me prompts [@bathtimefunduck](http://bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com) no guarantees on a fill date, considering my other projects, but I need some distractions XD


	34. Director Sanvers - Surf's Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> director sanvers prompts alex teaching her girlfriends how to surf but getting distracted because lucy and maggie in wet suits

Alex put her girls in full suits for their latest adventure. Maggie might make fun of her for loathing temperatures below 65 degrees, but she’d never experienced the frigid waters of Midvale in April. Lucy hated cold almost as much as Alex did and preferred to spend her beach time on shore in a bikini. They’d made a special trip to pick the suits up, since even Alex’s fell to dry rot with how busy the last few years had been.

Boards though, Alex had plenty of. Alex gave a few of her favorite boards a spit shine and waxed them up nicely after Maggie and Lucy had retired to bed. Lightweight foam boards from her early days, they were nice and buoyant, favorites leftover from when her dad taught her to surf. Maggie and Lucy were short enough to make it work, and Alex wasn’t particularly in the mood to wrestle three eight foot boards by herself.  They didn’t need to know the boards were meant for kids, not just tiny adults.

Alex promised Kara two orders of pot stickers to keep her silence.

She’d barely slept for her excitement, almost sleeping through her alarm until Lucy smacked her awake with a pillow.

“Dammit Lucy.”

“Up and at ‘em, Danvers. This was your idea.”

“Liar.” Alex snorted. “You demanded it last time we were up there.”

Lucy grinned. “Can you blame me? Surfing Champ Alex was hot.”

“Can you not?” Maggie grumbled, her voice rough with sleep. “Surfing Champ Alex was underage.”

Lucy stuck out her tongue at Maggie, swatting again at Alex as she laughed. She all but shoved Maggie into the hall, dragging the bag with their gear behind them. Maggie stumbled after, whining about coffee.

Alex pushed the hair from her eyes and smiled to herself. They were absolutely gorgeous in the morning. She shoved back the covers that tangled around her legs and slid out of bed. Normally she’d try to pee before heading out into the cold waves, but there was only one guest bath and she wasn’t going to fight Lucy for it.

She slid into a simple black bikini and her wetsuit. The boards were already loaded into their rental and ready to go, she just needed her girlfriends to hurry up and get out of where they were giggling in the bathroom.  

 

* * *

 

 Maggie surprised her. She picked up the basics pretty quickly, zipping around the smaller waves closer to shore and doing an adorable little cheer every time she caught one. Her smile shone bright, the droplets of saltwater glittering like stars every time she turned to make sure Alex and Lucy saw. It was the most adorable thing Alex had ever seen.

Lucy  _also_  surprised her.

Lucy clung to her board and refused to hop up, no matter how often Alex promised she was fine. Rather than face the wave, Lucy willingly took facefuls of saltwater as they washed over her. She looked miserable.

Alex sat back on her board and pursed her lips. She ducked her head to attempt to catch Lucy’s eyes. “You wanna go back to the beach, Luce?”

“Nope.”

Alex frowned. She glanced back over at Maggie, who was paddling back towards them. She looked back at Lucy, who gasped for air after another small wave broke over her.

“Do you… wanna sit up so you don’t drown?”

“I’m good.”

“Don’t be so stubborn, Lane. Just sit up, you’ll be fine,” Maggie said as she slowed to a stop next to Alex. She sat up on her board easily.

“I think I like watching surfing more than actually surfing.”

“You haven’t even tried!” Alex protested.

Alex nudged her board to the other side of Lucy’s. She shared a glance with Maggie, and in tandem they reached for Lucy’s arms and unwrapped them from around the board. They hauled her upright, balancing her between them.

“Not so bad now is it?”

Lucy glared at Alex. “How do you  _do this_? This water’s  _freezing_  and the waves just keep coming-”

“Yeah, exhilarating isn’t it?”

“I hope a baby shark bites you,” Lucy spat.

Alex blinked in surprise. Then she shoved Lucy off her board. She waited for Lucy to surface.

Lucy clutched at her board, scrambling back on top with no help from her snickering girlfriends. “What the  _fuck_ , Danvers?”

“That wasn’t a very nice thing to say, now was it?”

“I hate you.”

Maggie tugged at Lucy’s arm. “C’mon Princess. Let’s get back to the beach and dry off while the superstar does her thing and gets it out of her system.”

Alex shook her head and shoved her damp hair out of her face. She completely underestimated both of them in completely different ways.

She waited until they’d safely reached shore and dragged their boards onto the beach before she paddled out farther. She wasn’t going to try any of her big tricks- Alex wasn’t even sure she remembered  _how_  to do some of them- but she wanted to try to grab at least a little air while her girls watched.

Maggie cheered from the beach. Lucy just waved her middle fingers in Alex’s direction when she grabbed a wave.

Her run lasted about 20 minutes before she decided to ride one last one in. She was about to dismount when she saw it.

Lucy and Maggie were hot in the wet suits.

They were even hotter  _peeling each other out of them_.

Alex fell off her board and she wasn’t even ashamed.

Not until she surfaced to see them laughing at her, anyway.


	35. Directorship - Dinner and a Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> May 16th 2017, 4:43:00 pm · a year ago  
> prompt: director danvers having dinner with lois and clark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> man that date tag is really calling me out.

“Luce, if you don’t stop pacing I swear to god I’m going to tie you down.”

“Switching’s not usually my thing, but we can talk about it,” Lucy muttered, still pacing. 

Lucy paced with military precision along the length of Alex’s- their- apartment. Dinner was in the oven, the table was set, and she’d already cleaned the apartment from top to bottom while Alex was at work. She paused at the decorative room divider she’d insisted on as a condition of her moving in. She eyed it critically before sliding it over another half an inch. Now their bed shouldn’t be visible from either the living room or the kitchen. 

Not that the bed was dirty. Lucy had ironed the sheets and fluffed the pillows before making the bed with crisp lines and prime Martha Stewart Magazine quality. 

But the thing she hated most about Alex’s apartment was the lack of bedroom privacy. She’d gotten enough of that in the service. 

“That’s the third time you’ve fixed that.”

Third time Alex was aware of, maybe. 

“Lois and Clark are coming to dinner.”

Alex snorted. “The apartment looks perfect, Luce. Dinner smells great, and you look amazing.”

Lucy spun and paced another length back to the couch and frowned. Alex slouched on the freshly-vacuumed upholstery, crushing one of her primped pillows to her chest and getting wrinkles everywhere. 

“I just cleaned that.”

“It’s a couch, Luce. I’m supposed to sit on it.” Alex shook her head and patted the seat next to her. “C’mere, Luce. What’s wrong?”

“Lois and I haven’t seen each other in years.”

“Mmhm.”

“We don’t really talk, you know? I mean, it’s been better since Myriad, but…”

Alex wrapped an arm around Lucy and dragged her in for a good cuddle. Lucy’s arms wrapped around her mechanically. She buried her face into Alex’s neck and took a deep breath.

Alex squeezed Lucy tight. “It’s gonna be good, Luce. It’s gonna be awkward as fuck, and then Boy Scout will ditch us like an ass the moment a cat gets stuck in a tree-”

Lucy choked out a laugh.

“- and then Lois will ask even more inappropriate questions than that time she called to ask how my prom went…” Alex paused. “Oh. Okay, yeah, no, in hindsight you two are  _ definitely  _ related.”

Lucy pinched the sweet spot just to the left of Alex’s hipbone. “Fuck you, Danvers.”

Alex kissed Lucy’s forehead and pinched her in return. “Maybe later.”

Someone began to pound on the door. 

“You’d better be wearing clothes in there!”

Alex shared a grin with Lucy. She ducked down and quickly kissed her. “ _ Definitely related _ .”

Lucy felt zero remorse about shoving her girlfriend off her own couch.

 

* * *

 

Alex was right. Drinks and appetizers were crazy awkward, with both Lucy and her sister snipping at each other while the boy scout did an awful job mediating and Alex spurred them on like an asshole. 

Then a siren rang out somewhere beyond Alex’s open windows, and he was gone, exactly as predicted. 

Lucy prayed for her phone to ring, even as she knew it wouldn’t, because her asshole girlfriend made sure the DEO knew hell would rain down on them if either Lucy or Alex were called in. 

Lucy stared after the caped crusader wistfully. 

So wistfully that she nearly spilled her drink when Lois clapped her hands. 

Alex did an awful job of hiding her laughter behind her wine glass. 

“So, Alex. What are your intentions with my baby sister?”

Alex choked on her wine, and Lucy took a perverse pleasure in smacking her back a little harder than necessary. 

“Not that you aren’t great, Alex, but you’re rather reckless. You throw yourself in head-first, and I don’t want to see Luce getting hurt.”

“I’m a big girl, Lois.”

Lois smiled wide, looking too much like Cat Grant. Or that shark from Finding Nemo. “You sure are, taking on Kara’s favorite person.”

Lucy’s stomach twisted. “What are you implying?”

“You always did try to follow me around when we were growing up.” Lois tilted her head. “Kara’s on your team, how’d you strike out there?”

Alex stiffened in her seat and Lucy gripped her fork. 

“Couldn’t quite get the cape, so you settled for the supersoldier?”

“I didn’t settle  _ for shit _ .” 

Alex’s hand reached out to put a calming pressure on Lucy’s thigh. 

It wasn’t calming enough. 

“Alex Danvers is the bravest person I’ve ever met, with the biggest heart anyone could have. She  _ forgave me _ even after I arrested her for  _ treason _ .  _ And came back to help _ when the world was ending. She jumps in front of your bulletproof  _ capes _ without a second thought, hops into ancient spaceships to save her sister, and  _ agrees to dinner with  _ **_you_ ** .”  Lucy forced herself to relax into her chair, reached for her wine, and drained the glass. “If you don’t understand, if you think this is just some  _ competition _ \- which, if it was,  _ I’d be winning _ \- then you can get the hell out and don’t come back.”

Lois raised an eyebrow. “Down tiger.”

Lucy reached for the fork again, but Alex swiped it from the table before she could. 

Lois leaned back and laughed. “Oh, Alex, I bet you don’t feel quite so broken in bed now, do you?”

Alex froze again, her cheeks tinting bright red. 

“Oh, Lucy, baby, relax. Alex is amazing and so are  _ you _ .” Lois smiled gently. “I’m  _ so happy _ for you. I’m glad you recognize that you deserved more than James could give you.”

Lucy felt her breath stutter, her eyes betraying her and beginning to tear. Alex’s hand moved off her thigh and up around her waist, dragging her chair closer. 

“That was a dick move, Lois.”

“Sorry, Alex.” Lois shook her head. “But I think you both have been in the shadows of your family too long. I just wanted to make sure that you knew what you had in each other.”

“You didn’t test me.”

“Oh, am I not supposed to know that Kara’s been hovering above the building ready to throw me off it?” Lois snickered. “Or that you have Miss Kitty on speed dial with my college scandals?”

Alex smirked. “You think it’s just college?”

Lois squinted and considered Alex. Her lips pressed together in a reluctant grimace of a smile. “No. No you’re too thorough for that.”

Lucy glanced between the two. “What, exactly, do you have on her?”

“If she behaves, you’ll never know.”

Lois raised her hands. “I surrender!”

“That doesn’t sound like a Lane,” Lucy mocked.

“That’s because Dad’s an asshole who doesn’t know how to pick his battles.”

“You’re not wrong,” Lucy agreed. 

Lois reached for the only untouched bottle on the table, the most expensive one that probably should have been opened first. She offered it first to Lucy, then Alex, before pouring herself a generous serving. 

She held it up. “A toast? To finding our light.”

“To finding our light,” Alex and Lucy chorused, clinking their glasses. 

“I’m sorry for being an asshole.”

“I’m sorry I cleaned.” Lucy narrowed her eyes. “I should have left the strap-on on the couch.”

Alex spit out a mouthful of wine. 

Lois’ eyes widened. She leaned forward eagerly. “Oh! Yes, let’s talk about that-”

The door slammed open, ricocheting off the wall as it bounced open. Clark and Kara piled into the apartment, arms full of paper bags and faces still covered in ash. 

“We have ice cream!”

“Please stop talking,” Kara added. 

Lucy had never felt more surrounded by family. She shook her head and laughed, wrapping herself around her girlfriend and soaking in the feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something you want to see? Drop your prompts (or come say hi!) [@bathtimefunduck](https://bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com/ask)


	36. Director Sanvers- Height Wars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trini-kimberly said:  
> May 7th 2018, 3:10:00 pm · 2 days ago  
> for a reason of your choosing, alex decides to put all of maggie and/or lucy's things on the top shelves and then hides the stepstool(s) (because you are the nicest ever, i am giving you an actual one-shot prompt)

They didn’t realize anything was weird at first. It made total sense that the mixer would be on the top shelf before anyone moved in. God knows neither Alex nor Kara knew how to use the damn thing. Same thing with the crockpot. Or any major cooking utensil outside of the toaster.

Alex still burned things in the toaster, but Maggie was gross and liked her bagels like that anyway. 

Lucy realized something was hinkey when the stool disappeared. Three months after the last Fire Alarm Incident, all she wanted to do was bake cookies. Baking sheets under the oven, mixer up top, all things that would make sense, but someone moved everything. Baking supplies were above the fridge. The sheets were somehow wedge into that double cabinet above the microwave, the one with the separator that meant Lucy had no way of dragging them out without the stool.

The stool that had magically disappeared. 

Lucy let it slide for a while. She liked it when her girls checked out her ass, and they did it every time she climbed the counter. 

She waited patiently for Maggie to notice. The detective was slow on the detecting, but when her Kashi bars were moved  _ again, _ she finally noticed. 

“Lane, is it just me or is our stuff getting moved.”

“Oh, it is.”

“Where’s the stool?”

Lucy shrugged. “She hid it somewhere.”

Maggie frowned and glanced around the open apartment. “ _ Where? _ ”

“No clue. But she’s definitely moving things.”

They decided to let it go, and see how far things went. 

Alex moved Maggie’s bonsai someplace it still got plenty of light, but Maggie was forced to dangle her watering can precariously off the end of the broom. 

And then she put all of Lucy’s shoes on the highest shelf of the closet. 

That was the last straw for both of them. 

The solution was simple. Next time Lucy wanted to bake, she called Alex into the kitchen. She maneuvered her girlfriend in front of the appropriate cabinet, and hopped onto her back. Lucy climbed Alex like a tree any time she needed something. 

Maggie didn’t trust Alex that close to her favorite bonsai, but she never let Alex see her riding on Lucy’s shoulders. 

Instead, Maggie installed a fire alarm next to the toaster. And the microwave. And replaced them every time they were ripped from the wall. 

She also put all the junk food on the bottom shelves underneath the sink, the least desirable of all locations. 

This went on for weeks until Maggie finally swiped Alex’s favorite gun, climbed onto the counter, and hid it in the mixer Alex never used. 

“Alright!” Alex threw her hands in the air. “I’m sorry!”

“Where’s the stool, asshole?” Lucy asked. 

Alex rolled her eyes and walked into the closet. She reached up and pushed up the attic tile. She did a little jump to reach for something and missed it. She hopped twice more before she managed to grab it and pull it down. 

She’d hidden the stepstool in the fucking ceiling.

Like an asshole. 

Lucy narrowed her eyes. She shared a look with Maggie and tersely declared, “Truce.”

Maggie agreed.

Lucy, at least, was lying through her tightly ground teeth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously folks, this collection is purely prompts. If there's something you want to see more of (say, Directorship or Sanvers), drop a prompt or 18 over @bathtimefunduck.


	37. Director Sanvers - That!Suit and That!Hair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said   
> Because you are so mean. I wont ask for a Director Sanvers prompt based on Lucy and Maggie drooling over Alex in her new suit.

The new suit was bad enough, honestly. The close fit, the protective faux-leather accents, and the look on her face when she used the magnetic gloves to wipe the smile off a bad guy’s face were enough to test the most professional girlfriend.

She’d been stuck in the desert for two weeks monitoring security upgrades and hadn’t been back to their (their!) apartment since. 

She missed all the best things out there. 

Not that Reign was a good thing, but she wanted to support her girls and keep watch over her little found family. Keep them out of trouble. 

Get warned when Winn would encourage Alex’s reckless behavior by creating awesome new toys that had the added benefit of posing as protective armor and adding fire to some of Lucy’s fantasies. 

Maggie was nice enough to send her a quick photo before Alex was off to save the world again, captioned only with “!!!”. Lucy didn’t know whether to kill Winn or thank him profusely. This was a suit she and Maggie could quite literally peel their badass out of. 

Those thigh holsters though…

Lucy couldn’t wait to see it in person. 

She and Vasquez sat in their own chairs in Central Command, waiting for everyone to return from their latest attempt to stop Reign. She wanted a sitrep, Vasquez wanted to be a little shitstain. They’d been there when Maggie’s text came in the first time, whistling in appreciation at the new suit and teasingly wiping at Lucy’s chin. 

Lucy needed better friends. 

“Winn, are they inbound yet?”

“Yes ma’am. ETA Five minutes.”

Vasquez snorted and shook their head. 

“I could demote you.”

“Yes, ma’am.” Vasquez ginned, completely unrepentant and nodded their head behind her. “But all that paperwork would keep you from that.”

Lucy spun in her chair to see Trap Team limp in. Her eyes swept over the team, all of them in various stages of mild injury, but walking under their own power. Lucy sighed in relief when she picked out the details of Alex’s new suite, complete with a tac helmet that was shockingly on her head for once. They assembled around the round table, waiting for J’onn to come out of his office, not a single one nocticing her loitering over by Winn’s desk. 

To Lucy’s surprise, Maggie stumbled in not long after, covered in dust and debris. Unlike the others, she make her way over to Lucy, crouching down next to her chair. “Hey Luce.”

“You look like hell, Sawyer.”

“Love you too,” she hugged.

“You okay?”

“THanks to DAnvers. They suit of hers saved my ass.”

“Does it look as good in action as it does off the shelf?”

Maggie snorted, sporting a wide grin. “Even better.”

Lucy licked her lips and looked back over at Alex, who was finally reaching for her helmet.

Lucy shifted her feet, rolling herself back an inch or so. 

Alex pulled the helmet off, shaking out her hair.

Lucy pushed a little too hard. 

She pushed herself right off the platform in what was likely the single most embarrassing moment of her career. The chair hit the lower level awkwardly, catapulting her out of the chair, sending her sprawling. Lucy closed her eyes in humiliation. 

Maggie was at her side in an instant, Alex not far behind. 

“Holy shit, Lane. Are you okay?”

“What hurts, Luce?”

Lucy groaned and rolled ove. She let her girlfriends guide her into a sitting position, hands gently checking her over. Alex focused on Lucy’s head, checking her hairline, looking at a quickly forming bruise, and zeroing in on her eyes. 

“Luce, can you follow my finger?”

Lucy pushed Alex’s hand away. “I don’t have a concussion.”

“That was a nasty fall, Lane.”

“You’re a nasty fall, Sawyer.”

Alex snorted, “She’s fine. What the fuck happened?”

Lucy’s eyes danced along the fresh trim of Alex’s new undercut. “I should ask you the same thing.”

Alex twitched, reaching for her hair. “I wanted a change. Do you… do you not like it?”

Lucy reached forward and brushed at the shaved bit, scratching gently with her nails. Alex closed her eyes and leaned into it just as Lucy reached up and dug her fingers into the longer side. She wrapped her fingers in the soft strands and gave it a firm tug.

“It’s fucking perfect, Agent.” 

Alex’s eyes shot open, her ears tipping pink.

Maggie cleared her throat. “I agree.”

Lucy quirked an eyebrow. “Go finish your debrief, Danvers, I’m fine.”

“If you’re sure.”

“I am.”

Alex nodded hesitantly, sharing a look with Maggie. Maggie nodded too, and Alex stood to hop back up to the command table. 

“Oh, Danvers?”

Alex paused. 

Lucy shared a look with Maggie and tilted her head a bit to get a better view of Alex’s ass. “Wear the suit home.”

Alex missed the step.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On a plane and too lazy to type html, but find me on tumblr and prompt things XD


	38. Sanvers- Perfectionist - NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> June 2nd 2017, 8:36:00 am · a year ago  
> Fic where Alex goes down on Maggie for the first time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A year later, and I'm still not feeling the actual smut, but I think you'll all enjoy (and maybe relate to) the lead up!  
> Special thanks to SapphicScholar and BearsInCastles for the inspiration!

Googling didn’t help much. Alex didn’t really care what kind of advice that Maxim had for men… some of those tips sounded familiar and lack luster, as if every drunken hook up she’d ever had read the same articles. 

After she checked the dates, she probably shouldn’t have been surprised, to be perfectly honest. They likely had. 

Cosmo’s latest attempts were less than helpful. More recent attempts at inclusion were certainly creative, but as Alex flipped the magazine sideways, she wasn’t entirely sure they were anatomically possible. At least not for her current level of flexibility. 

Maggie did yoga, she  _ might  _ have been able to bend that way, but it looked more painful than fun. 

Alex wanted her to have fun. 

Alex had fun. That first night.  _ Wow _ . And Maggie did everything she could to let Alex know that she didn’t have to do anything she didn’t want to. But she did. Want to. 

Alex  _ really  _ wanted to. 

She just hated trying new things without knowing what she was doing. And she’d waited almost 30 years to figure this out about herself. She didn’t want to fumble like her high school boyfriend had. She wanted to see if those noises Maggie made when Alex nibbled on her neck happened anywhere else. 

Like her thigh. Alex had seen stars the first time Maggie nipped her there. 

It was a little embarrassing, honestly. Maggie didn’t have to do much to get Alex going, there wasn’t a single part of Maggie that didn’t turn her on. 

Alex just wanted to return the favor… and the fireworks. 

Kara was no use. She wasn’t going to ask the boys either.

Really, she had two choices. Lucy would never let her live it down. She’d be all in on research and encouragement, mixed with a side of never ending jokes at Alex’s expense. 

Vasquez then. Vasquez would at least be discreet in their teasing. Maybe. At least while in uniform. 

Vasquez had more experience with women than Lucy anyway. Probably. 

She was pretty sure.

She planned to get to know her friends better, really. 

After she dealt with… this. 

Alex shut her laptop with a huff and shoved it away from her. It wasn’t doing her much good anyway. She ran a hand through her hair and left it there, cradling the back of her skull. She dug her fingers in and scratched. 

It wasn’t as nice as when Maggie did it. 

Alex groaned and pushed herself off the couch in search of her phone. She found it in the bowl by the door, tossed carelessly on top of her keys. She stared at it for a moment, trying to decide if she  _ really  _ wanted to call Vasquez. 

She pursed her lips. 

She counted to ten. 

She took a step away from her phone and shook her head. 

She stopped. 

She inhaled. 

She held it. 

She scrunched her nose and reached for her phone. Alex dialed Vasquez’s number and sighed as the phone began to ring. 

“Hello?”

“Vas, I need your-”

“Danvers?”

Alex froze. She pulled her phone away and stared at the display. 

She’d definitely called  _ Vasquez _ . “ _ Lucy? _ ”

“Um. Shit.” Lucy blew out a breath. “Remind me to get a case for my phone so I can tell them apart.”

“Lucy, why are you answering Vas’s phone?”

“Because it’s our first mutual day off in a month and I’m naked in their bed, why do you  _ think _ I’m answering their phone?”

Alex might be having a stroke. 

“They’re in the shower.” Lucy hummed into the phone. “What’s up?”

“I, uh. I had a question.”

“About work?”

Alex pursed her lips. “Um. No. It’s personal.”

“And you didn't call Kara?” Lucy asked incredulously.

“It’s not a question she can answer,” Alex huffed. 

Lucy was silent for a minute. Her voice perked up. “Oh.  _ OH. _ Well,  _ shit _ , Danvers. Welcome to the club and it’s about damn time.”

“What-what are you-”

Lucy clicked her tongue. “I recommend  _ Autostraddle _ , if you’re looking for tips. I’d hand you Vas and let you talk, but they just got out of the shower naked and we’re about to be too busy to talk.”

“Luce-”

“Very busy.”

“Lane, I swear to god-”

“Unless you want to listen in? I could narrate?”

Alex hung up the phone before Lucy could start. 

She  _ clearly _ needed to get to know her friends better. 

But, maybe… probably not  _ that _ well. 

Jesus. 

She threw her phone back in the bowl. That call was eye-opening in unexpected ways. She wasn’t really sure she trusted Lucy enough to figure out whatever that “autostraddle” was. 

But.

But it couldn’t be much worse than  _ Maxim _ , right?

Alex bit her lip. 

Shit she didn’t have much to lose by looking it up, right?

She could always find a way to torture Lucy in revenge later. 

Alex walked slowly back to the couch, a little bit afraid of what she would find. She sat down almost gingerly, opened her laptop and pulled up Google. She searched “autostraddle” and…

Okay, the search results were promising. 

“Girl on girl culture.” Alex swallowed. Her lips were suddenly very dry. “That’s promising.”

She was talking to herself in an empty room. In a city where her sister had super-hearing. That should probably stop if she wanted to maintain a thin veneer of privacy. 

She clicked on the link. 

She was an adult, she could totally handle a blog. 

Alex paused on the front page and made a mental note to visit “How to Make Adult Friends” later. Since she needed new ones. 

Ones that weren’t Lucy Lane, frenemy number one. 

She paused and looked over her monitor to frown at thin air. That was... Yeah, so Kara wasn’t allowed to pick the movies for sister night for a while. 

Alex shook her head and went back to the site. She only had a few hours before Maggie was off work and planned to head over for dinner. 

She hovered over “Sex & Dating” and blanched. She’d never thought about googling “How to Be Gay.”

A voice in her head, a voice that sounded entirely too much like Lucy, said  _ that’s clearly not a problem you have, Danvers _ . 

She filed that away and dove into “How to Have Lesbian Sex.” 

And… that was  _ a lot _ of rope. 

And also, maybe, possibly, something to file away for later. She wasn’t quite ready for Advanced Lesbian Tactics. 

She really, really just wanted the basics. 

The sexting ones. She’d come back to those too. 

Clearly going in chronological order wasn’t helping.

There was a search bar. 

She should use that. She used to be a researcher. She could totally handle a little Boolean to find her answers. 

Totally. 

“How to Have Lesbian Sex for the First Time” was a little behind the times. She’d had it, she’s pretty sure. She came (repeatedly). Maggie came. On her thigh, yeah, but… Good times were had by all, she was pretty sure. 

Still, it might have some good tips, so she clicked on it. 

The flowchart was less informative, but pretty entertaining. 

“Go make a sandwich,” Alex snorted. 

That wasn’t a bad idea. She  _ was _ feeling a little hungry. 

But the article was helpful. Sort of. It wasn’t  _ exactly _ what she was looking for, but it was good. She definitely wrote down some of the recommended books for later. Hopefully they had Kindle versions, since her mother hit up her book collection every time she visited. 

Alex scrolled back to the search bar. 

“Going Down” was  _ not _ the right search term, although it did have some interesting articles pop up. 

Alex caved and typed in “cunnilingus.” She felt her face heat up and somehow felt both too clinical and like a teenage boy.

That, though, was apparently the right term to use. 

After “16 Animal-Related Terms for Cunnilingus” (and seriously,  _ what the fuck _ ) was “Lesbian Sex 102: Cunnilingus Edition” and that sounded much more like what she was looking for. 

The cat licking his paw seemed a little on the nose though. 

Talking. So much recommended talking. 

Alex hated that her thoughts sounded so much like the men she used to date. 

She didn’t want to talk. She wanted to, you know, make Maggie scream her name the way her neighbors complained about her screaming Maggie’s. 

Well, most of them complained. 

Mrs. Johnson high-fived her. 

That was weird. 

Alex shook her head and continued to read. Toys. Well. She had the one vibrator. Nothing super exciting, just enough to get her off when she was stressed. 

Maggie was better at it. 

“Hey Maggie, wanna go on a date with me? I need to find some more sex toys,” Alex said, mocking herself. 

Her mind flashed back to the ropes and she squirmed a little. 

Maybe that wasn’t a horrible idea. 

For later. 

Alex wasn’t sure how much she was actually learning, but it was certainly getting her in the right mood. 

Pity she had hours to go. 

She finished the article and was ready to give up her research. Everything said to talk to Maggie, so she supposed that’s what she’d do. 

After she cleaned the entire apartment and showered again. 

Just in case. 

She spent a lot of time considering the communication thing. 

It was a good point. 

But Alex  _ sucked _ at communicating. She’d rather hit things. Or kiss things. 

She frowned. 

Okay that didn’t really work out so well the first time with Maggie either. 

Maybe she should talk. 

Ask for directions.

“Ask for directions,” Alex snorted. “Hey Maggie, how do I get to O-town? Three lefts and a right? How many times do I circle the roundabout until you get off?”

Her doorbell rang

Alex’s eyes widened. 

She hoped to hell Maggie hadn’t heard any of that. 

Alex straightened her clothes. Her nicest skinny jeans, a clingy top, and her best jacket. Leather jackets were sexy, right? 

She took a deep breath. 

And answered the door with a nervous smile. 

Maggie leaned up and kissed her. She held up a bag. “I brought dinner!”

“I’d rather eat you,” Alex blurted out.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Maggie’s eyes widened. She dropped the bag. 

Alex wanted to die a little. 

A lot. 

_ That was not the plan _ . 

“Um.” Maggie licked her lips and swallowed a deep breath. “I would… yeah… that’d be… that’d be great. But maybe eat first?”

“Sure.”

And dinner was great. Spending time with Maggie was great. But in the back of her head sat the sheer mortification of her greeting with the lingering need left behind by her research. 

Dinner wasn’t good enough to lick her lips that often.

She was being weird. 

Maggie was nice enough to pretend not to notice. 

Maggie was a  _ great _ girlfriend. 

Alex just wanted to reward that. With her face. And maybe her hands, if Maggie was into that. She could multitask. 

She was… still staring at Maggie. 

Like a creeper. 

Maggie looked up from her food and snickered. “Babe, you should eat your food.”

“Yeah, I’m, uh, I guess I’m distracted.” Alex poked at her dinner. “I didn’t mean to ambush you earlier.”

“That was hot.”

Alex glanced up skeptically.

“Seriously hot. Just, you know, unexpected.”

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” 

Maggie laughed. 

Alex loved those dimples. She wanted to kiss them. 

And other parts.

But she could start with the dimples. 

“Babe.”

Alex blinked. “Yeah, Mags?”

“You’re staring again.”

“I’m not really hungry for food.”

Maggie pursed her lips to hide her smile. She began repacking her food. “This microwaves well enough.”

“Wait, what?”

“You’ve been staring at me like you want to eat me since I got here.”

“I do-” Alex winced. “Um. That’s been on my mind, yes. I want to return the favor.”

“It’s not a competition, Alex.” Maggie smiled. “I love any time we spend together, you know that, right? You can just… take things at your own pace.”

Alex nodded and steeled herself. She looked across the table at Maggie. “You’re always so great about taking things at my pace and checking with me.”

“Consent is sexy, Alex.”

“But I want to do things you want to.” Alex tilted her head. “I want you naked in my bed with my head between your legs. Would you like to try that?”

She probably could have timed that better. 

Like, not when Maggie was taking a sip of her beer. 

She was pretty sure she wouldn’t find choking sexy. 

At least not by beer. 

Maggie’s hand around her throat might-

Nope. Bad Alex. Her girlfriend was choking in a decidedly  _ not fun _ way. 

“Maggie!”

Maggie held up a hand and cleared her throat. She wheezed, “I’m fine.”

Alex flushed red and put her head in her hands. “I’m  _ so _ sorry.”

Maggie started laughing. She stood up and walked around to where Alex sat slouched over and embarrassed. She gently pried Alex’s hands away from her face and kissed her slowly. 

Alex caught on a little slow, but sank into the familiar warmth of Maggie. She reached up, one hand cradling Maggie’s head and the other tugging her closer. 

Maggie pulled back and Alex tried not to whine. 

She pushed a strand of hair out of Alex’s eyes and tucked it behind her ear. “For the record: I’d very much like to be naked in your bed with your head between my legs.”

Alex squeaked.

She fucking squeaked.

Maggie raised an eyebrow. “If you’re ready for that.”

Alex made a face and shoved her chair back from the table. She picked Maggie up as she stood, much to Maggie’s delight, and hurried them both over to her bed. She sat Maggie down on the edge and kissed her again. 

She moved her lips across Maggie’s cheek, nibbled on her jaw, then her ear. 

_ Those _ were sounds she wanted more of. 

“Get naked,” Alex whispered. She paused and thought back to the article. “And maybe put a pillow under your butt?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me [@bathtimefunduck](http://bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com/ask)


	39. Directorship - Second Impressions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sarcasticallyinspired said:  
> June 7th 2018, 4:57:00 pm · 3 hours ago  
> Alex/Lucy possible prompt: AU first meeting, or even second meeting? Coffee shop hold up/robbery and them working together kicking ass of inept robbers

Alex stepped into her favorite little coffee shop, sweaty and gross from her run. This was the only place near her route that let her run a tab, saving her the discomfort of her credit card stabbing her boob while tucked into her sports bra. Sure, she could wear men’s running shorts and get actual pockets, a pack, or even an armband, but she was stubborn. Women’s clothing should have decent pockets, fanny packs were stupid, and she wanted to remain aware of her surroundings. 

National City was getting warm. She’d lost her shirt somewhere around the park, choosing to tuck it into her waistband rather than wear it. 

This shop had staff that still attempted to look her in the eye when she showed up like this. 

Usually. 

Alex glanced down at the cashier’s nametag. This Jessica seemed to be a little distracted by her abs. 

Alex shrugged a little. She couldn’t blame the woman, she had  _ great _ abs. She cleared her throat and smiled. “Can I get a large black coffee and a croissant?”

“Sure- sure. That’ll be-”

“Don’t worry about it, Jess, I’ll add it to her tab.”

Alex nodded at the kid manning the hot drinks. “Thanks, Jason.”

“Anything for my favorite bio tutor.”

Alex rolled her eyes and moved out of the line to wait. She didn’t have long to wait- a black coffee was poured quickly and really she was only waiting the thirty seconds it took her croissant to warm in their little oven. She could be patient enough for that, especially considering her occasional tutoring sessions usually earned her a priority bump. 

Coffee in hand, Alex turned to sit at her regular table, a half booth with its back to a wall and visibility of every entry and exit. 

No one sat there because it was next to the bathroom. 

It was less than fragrant, but then, so was Alex when she usually stopped by. 

Except this time, in a nearly empty coffee shop, someone had already beaten her to it.

Alex considered her options. Her DEO-mandated therapist had suggested that she attempt to minimize aggression and confrontation, especially outside of work. 

On the other hand…

On the other hand, Major Lucy Lane was responsible for stealing her seat. 

Lane, who came hand in hand with Red Tornado. 

Alex clenched her jaw. She straightened her back, and headed for her table. 

She was well aware that she was sweaty and gross. And of course Major Lane looked like she was fresh off a photo shoot. 

Because of course she did.

Even in civvies. 

Especially in civvies. 

It was too damn early to have that much makeup on. 

And the hair.

It was all. Nice. Done. 

Nicely done. 

Alex marched over, her breakfast in hand. She paused next to Lucy Lane and waited. 

Lucy, absorbed in her digital New York Times, didn’t look up from her tablet. She waved a hand at the bathroom. “He’s been in there a while. Might want to light a match.”

“I’m not here for the bathroom.”

Lucy looked up and blinked at her. “Then why on earth are you looming like that, Agent Danvers.”

“I’m not looming. I don’t loom.”

“Lurking, then.”

“I dont-” Alex huffed. “You’re in my spot.”

“This table was empty when I got here.”

“I always sit there after my run.”

Lucy wrinkled her nose. “I’m sure you fit right in, Danvers. But I’m not moving.”

“I don’t like having my back to people.”

Lucy motioned to the seats near the window. “Problem solved.”

“You  _ know _ that isn’t the same.”

Lucy bit her lip, the skin stained a dark berry contrast to her Colgate™-white teeth. Her green eyes took in Alex’s sweaty appearance. 

Alex might have pouted a little. 

Lucy sighed and scooted closer to the corner. Her foot kicked out and halfheartedly dragged a chair most of the way around. “Stay downwind and I can share.”

Alex set her food down and glared at the empty seat. She dropped herself into the seat and angled herself away from the Major. She picked at her croissant and slurped noisily at her coffee. 

Lucy, of course, sat with perfect posture and sipped daintily at her ceramic cup. 

Alex shoved a bite into her mouth and chewed. 

Lucy sighed and put her tablet down. “I  _ am _ sorry about Red Tornado.”

Alex huffed. 

“If I’d known how much control he had-”

“Your father had a weapon designed specifically to kill Supergirl.”

Lucy grimaced.”I know.”

“Isn’t Lois close to Superman?” 

Lucy stiffened. “Lois Lane, star reporter.”

“Married to Clark Kent, my foster sister’s cousin.” Alex slurped her coffee. “Missed meeting you at the wedding.”

“I was stationed abroad.” Lucy tapped her fingers on the table. “You know my sister?”

“Ish.”

“I’m not my sister.”

“You’re right.” Alex ate another piece. “She’d never try to kill someone who’s only ever tried to help.”

“Danvers-”

The bell of the door interrupted her. They both looked up, men in masks locking the door behind them. 

Alex’s first reaction was to reach for the gun she wasn’t wearing. Her hand clenched over empty air. 

Lucy’s hand came to rest over hers. She didn’t look over, she kept her eyes on the men. “Easy, Danvers.”

“Everyone get on the floor!”

Lucy nudged Alex to move out of her seat. They raised their hands up and moved away from their table. One of the three men came over to them and brandished his weapon. 

“Wallets, now!”

Lucy pointed at the purse she’d left on the table. “Over there.”

He pointed the gun at Alex. “And yours?”

“I don’t have one.”

“Your cash then.”

“Didn’t bring any.” Alex tilted her head. “No pockets.”

“She has a tab!” Jason called over. 

“Shut up!” Another masked man hit Jason across the face with his gun. 

The kid went down hard, and one of the girls screamed. The guns were pointed straight at the employees, with just the one man keeping an eye on Alex and Lucy. 

“C’mon, leave them alone- Just take the cash and go.” 

The gun was in Alex’s face now. “You should shut your mouth.”

“I’ve never been very good at that,” Alex said, smirking. 

Lucy snorted. 

Alex glanced over and wiggled her eyebrows. 

She took a quick glance around to check out where everyone was. The shop staff had been herded into the back room, along with the three other customers that had been in the shop. One of the guys must have gone back with them. The other was currently stuffing all of the cash from the drawers into a bag. 

And then there was the guy with them. 

“You know, there’d be a lot more if you’d actually waiting until after the morning rush.”

“Shut  _ up _ .”

“Danvers,” Lucy groaned.. 

“You can shoot me if you want, Rambo. Let your friends know some chick in workout gear got under your skin.” Alex tilted her chin up and stared him down. “I wouldn’t recommend it though.”

Lucy inhaled sharply through her nose. 

“And why’s that?”

“Cops might not like Feds, but it’s kind of frowned upon to shoot one.”

“Man, ignore them! Grab the purse and let’s go, I have the cash.” 

“Shut up, Frankie. I got this.”

Frankie came back around the counter and headed for his friend. “Tommy, c’mon.”

“Tommy, huh? You should listen to your friend.”

“Danvers, I swear to god.”

Tommy clicked off the safety and pushed the barrell against Alex’s forehead. “You really wanna keep talkin’, Fed?”

Alex wrinkled her nose and winked at Lucy. “Not really.”

Alex reached for the gun as Lucy lunged for Frankie. Alex shoved the gun away from her face and kicked out at Tommy’s knee. His meaty fist coming at her was fairly easy to dodge, and even easier to use to flip him into a chokehold, forcing his other arm straight and aiming at the bathrooms. He got a shot off, the bullet speeding through the wall while Alex tried harder to knock him out. She kicked out at the back of his knees to bring him down and use his weight against him. 

The table they’d been sitting at crashed to the floor under the weight of Lucy and Tommy. Lucy looked absolutely tiny in comparison to Tommy, but she was clearly holding her own. Alex was particularly impressed with the headbutt that knocked him out. 

Frankie went down as soon as she got her grip in the right place, his arm going slack and Lucy quickly reaching to catch the loaded weapon before it hit the floor. She cast Alex an exasperated look as Frankie dropped unceremoniously to the ground. 

“Seriously??”

Alex grinned and vaulted over the counter to head for the back room and their last would-be robber. She got to the door just as he backed out, his gun on the hostages as he glanced over his shoulder to check on his friends. 

He checked the wrong side. 

Alex grabbed the nearest carafe and slammed it against his head, denting the coffee pot. He dropped to the ground, holding the door open. Alex nudged him with her foot and shrugged at Lucy, the carafe held loosely in her hand. 

Alex poked her head through the door. “You guys wanna come out here?”

Lucy was already on the phone with the police. She paused, mid sentence, to tug Alex’s shirt out from underneath Frankie’s prone form. 

Alex hadn’t noticed she’d dropped it until Lucy threw it at her head. She busied herself with pulling it on as she collected the other guy’s gun and shuffled everyone towards the front of the store. 

Lucy hung up and glanced at Alex. “You sure know how to make a second impression, Agent Danvers.”

“I aim to impress.”

Lucy snorted and nudged at Tommy. She frowned and pulled what was left of her tablet out from under his arm. “Dammit.”

“Did you have to drop him on my coffee?”

Lucy glared over her shoulder. “Did you have to start a fight with armed men?”

“My therapist said I should stop picking fights with coworkers, Lane. It was you or them.” Alex shrugged. “This is my favorite shop.”

Lucy shook her head and dropped her tablet back to the ground. She stepped carefully, the heels Alex hadn’t noticed before catching on the debris of destroyed table. She tripped over a half-broken chair. 

Alex reached out and caught her by the arm. “Careful there.”

“My hero.” Lucy raised an eyebrow. “Buy you another coffee?”

“What’s the catch?”

“You gotta shower first.”

“I just saved our lives, and you’re telling me I stink?”

“I mean, if you ask nicely I might offer to help,” Lucy purred.

Alex’s ears pinked. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me [@bathtimefunduck](http://www.bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com)


	40. Sanvers - Finding Gertrude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> May 9th 2018, 3:22:00 pm · a month ago  
> Sanvers: Alex go buy dinner, but she's taking too long to come back, Maggie is already worried because it's raining. When Alex arrive, she's soaked to the bone, a bag of take out in one hand and a also soaked puppy in the other " Hey Mags... i think i found our Gertrude"

The aftermath of Malvern had been hard, to say the least. Alex couldn’t stand the sound of running water for weeks- on a bad day even the washer was enough to set her off. It took Maggie a week to wake alone in bed before she’d stop panicking the  _ moment _ she realized Alex’s side was cold- more often than not, the Agent had woken up from a nightmare and moved herself to the couch. Going their separate ways in the morning for work was torture, and every free moment was spent together, even when they began to grate on each other’s nerves. 

Therapy didn’t come easy- Alex refused, no matter how many nightmares or how little sleep, even the DEO-mandated sessions were met with silence and avoidance. 

The end of the world could only put it off so long. 

Really though, it wasn’t until Maggie started to talk about her own sessions that Alex even began to consider it- aware that she was a burden, that she was the one messing up, dragging Maggie down- first as a couple, and then eventually on her own. 

Three months after Malvern saw them sharing Alex’s apartment on purpose, Maggie’s lease expired and their therapist convinced they weren’t just using each other for comfort. Game nights, dinner with Kara, nights out with their separate friends all happened. They could be away from each other for a night or two without panicking. 

Usually. 

FaceTime was a godsend.

Maggie got off work earlier than usual, early enough she would have picked up dinner had Alex not already been halfway to the restaurant, so she came home to kick off her shoes and relax. She turned on the fireplace, but not the heat, grinning to herself at her extra girlfriend’s need to relax in front of a fake fire. 

Maggie supposed they didn’t make electric screens with visuals of explosives, so pyromania is what Alex settled for. 

She lit a few candles and turned on the bluetooth stereo to pipe her romantic playlist quietly throughout the apartment and waited. 

And waited. 

When an expected twenty minutes inched closer to thirty, Maggie tried her hardest to ignore the worry twisting in her gut. She checked her phone and found no missed messages. She tossed her phone on the couch and wiped her hands off on her jeans. She bit her lip. 

When thirty minutes turned to forty, and the storms that had been threatening all day crashed into National City with a vengeance, Maggie allowed herself the slightest worry. Water was pouring down in sheets. Thunder and lightning too, but what worried Maggie most was the water- and the fact that Alex had taken her bike. NC didn’t have flash floods very often, but the rain was coming down hard, and motorcycle accidents were up this year and- 

Forty minutes inched to forty-five and Maggie reached for her phone again, desperate for Alex to answer. Her blunt nails dug into her palm as she muttered to herself, begging it not to go to voicemail. 

It did. 

She tried twice more before pulling up her contacts, unsure whether Kara or the DEO should be her next call. Something could have come up, and if it did, she didn’t want to embarrass Alex. But she didn’t want to send Supergirl into a panic either- storms this bad would keep her busy enough. 

Maggie bit into her nail, worrying the plain polish. 

Thunder crashed and the outside whited out with lightning that was nearly blinding when followed by near-immediate darkness. The apartment was lit by the flicker of candles nearing their end and that alone, the power taking out the lights and the fireplace.

Maggie stood, pacing towards the door as more thunder crashed and rain fell and Alex still wasn’t answering her phone. 

She nearly jumped out of her socks when the door rattled with a series of thumps barely audible over the storm. 

She ran for the door, her heart rate spiking, dreading the other side-

Only to find Alex, sheepish and soaked, their dinner in one hand, dripping wet and likely ruined. 

Alex wasn’t much better. She was also soaked, her hair plastered to her face, t-shirt and jeans clinging to her body. Her jacket, which might have protected her at least a little, was wrapped around a squirming bundle she held tightly to her chest. 

Maggie threw herself at her girlfriend, relief flooding through her. Alex dropped the food and cradled Maggie to her with her free hand, that bundle letting out a yip of protest. 

“Where the hell have you been?”

Alex wrinkled her nose. “Sorry- I didn’t want to answer while I was driving in that mess.”

“Alex- it’s been over an hour!”

Alex stepped back, still in the hallway. She reached up and untucked her jacket from the squirmy thing it was wrapped in, uncovering what was possibly the  _ ugliest _ mutt of a puppy Maggie had ever seen. 

“She was all alone in a box at the corner of Mason- next to the garbage. I couldn’t just leave her there!” Alex held the puppy up at eye level.

Maggie was absolutely screwed the next time Kara came over because she could not hold up to that many pairs of puppy eyes.

“She’s sweet as can be and was so brave on the ride over- it’s ridiculously hard to hold a puppy on a bike and she  _ loves  _ the name Gertrude,  _ don’t you baby _ ?”

The puppy thumped its tail wetly against Alex’s shirt and wiggled its paws at Maggie. Maggie reached for her, taking the pup out of Alex’s hands and holding her closer for inspection, getting slimed with tongue and dog breath for her trouble. 

Maggie sighed and looked at her equally pathetic girlfriend. “God I hope your lease allows pets, Danvers.”

Alex squealed and pulled them in for another hug. 

“But we are  _ not _ calling her Gertrude.”

Gertrude whined in protest.

Or maybe that was Alex. 


	41. pre-Director Sanvers (ish) - Puppies make everything better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> charcharcat said:  
> May 16th 2017, 3:01:00 pm · a year ago  
> Alex has been working herself half to death. Lucy finds a program where you can go in and pet future service puppies (to help socialize them but like). Alex learns that heaven is a place on earth when 16 puppies are involved.  
> charcharcat said:  
> May 16th 2017, 3:02:00 pm · a year ago  
> I feel like I should elaborate that the prompt I sent would be best with some Maggie thrown in the mix for maximum teasing

“Danvers?” Lucy asked, looking up from her never ending pile of paperwork. 

“Lane.”

“Can I help you?” Concern drifted into her tone. Alex’s shoulders drooped, her crossed arms missing their usual intimidation. She looked completely worn out. 

It was Tuesday. Lucy almost forgot that Tuesday was Alex’s mandated therapy day. 

“Shrink gave me homework.”

“Oh… kay?”

Alex sighed and rolled her eyes. “What’s the field policy for agents with service dogs?”

“Depends on the dog’s training and the agent’s role, Danvers.” Lucy put her pen down and sat back in her chair. She motioned for her fidgety agent to sit. “We’re ADA compliant, of course. But there’s only so much we can do to promise the safety and security of agents and their dogs.”

Instead of sitting, Alex gripped at the back of the chair. Her fingers pressed so tightly they were turning white, and she wouldn’t meet Lucy’s eyes. 

“Alex?”

“If the agent did what I do? Would- could- would I be able to go into the field?”

“Alex.” Lucy sighed. She dragged her hand across her face and rubbed at her eyes. “It depends on the diagnosis. And the dog.”

The tic in Alex’s jaw twitched. 

“But.” Lucy paused. “But… if anyone could do it… it’s you.”

Alex’s lip jutted out just a little. 

“Now.” Lucy tilted her head. “You came to me instead of Pam for a reason. Sit the fuck down and tell me what’s going on.”

“As my boss or as my friend?” 

“As your friend you moron. Sit down.”

Alex did so reluctantly, sitting gingerly compared to her normal habit of dropping into the chair and splaying out all over. Alex rubbed at the back of her hair. “I have PTSD.”

“That’s not exactly surprising, Alex. You work for the DEO. Your Dad was kidnapped, tortured, and experimented on. Your sister is an actual alien. You’ve been kidnapped, injured, and tortured in the line of duty. Everyone in this damn building has PTSD, but you’re more entitled than most.”

Alex frowned and picked at the arm of the chair. “You think I’m nuts.”

“You jump between bullets and Supergirl.” Lucy snorted. “Of course I think you’re insane.”

Alex cracked the barest hint of a smile, and Lucy considered that a victory. 

“Alex, if you want to be in the field, I see no problem with that. You’re at your best when you’re focused on work. But…”

Alex looked up, that uncertain twist to her lips. “But?”

“I’m worried about you.” Lucy frowned. “You’re pulling so many off-the books hours that Pam’s noticed and has a greenie monitoring the video feeds for you. She calls you an OSHA violation waiting to happen. When you  _ do _ take a break from being a lab gremlin and a supersoldier, you’re drinking. A  _ lot _ .”

“I don’t drink  _ that m _ -”

“Alex, you’ve been putting away at least half a bottle of whiskey at every social engagement we’ve ever been at.”

“Pft.”

Lucy leaned forward. Her brow furrowed. Her best friend was giving her wrinkles. “Alex. What does Dr. Alvarez think you should do?”

“A service dog for PTSD. For stressful situations. And…” 

“And?”

“Night terrors.”

That explained a lot. The bags under her eyes, the workload… the drinking. Lucy was familiar with night terrors. She’d had a lot of them after Iraq. 

“And her recommendation for the field?”

“Regular evals. The dog doesn’t have to come, but it’s suggested.”

Lucy leaned back again and nodded. “Mhm.”

Alex stared at her indirectly, looking up through her lashes. She froze, barely breathing, barely blinking, just staring up at Lucy from her seat. 

If her nose twitched, Lucy was going to change the name in her phone to “bunny”. 

Lucy slowly reached for a post-it and a pen. She checked her phone for a number and scratched it out along with an address. “You came to me because you think Pam would bench you.”

“... Yes.”

Lucy held out the sticky note with one finger. “Call this number. This ranch specializes in veteran service dog training. Bring your own puppy or you might be able to buy one of the sheps or malinois they breed. They go fast though.”

Alex reached for the note. 

“Whichever you decide, we’ll be paying for it.” Lucy stuck it on Alex’s hand and hummed. “If they pair you well and it helps, we might reach out to them about starting a program for anyone else who needs it.”

“What will I do with the dog during missions?”

“They do work with the military too, Danvers. I’m fairly certain we could train your pup to react to dangerous situations- or not react, even.” Lucy grinned as a thought occurred to her. “I bet Winn would love to design a suit for your pup.”

Alex smiled shyly at the thought.

Lucy called it a win. 

 

* * *

 

Alex fidgeted from the moment Lucy picked her up. She played with her seat belt, her hands, and the air conditioning. She tried to play with the radio, but Lucy smacked her hand away from the dial.

“I’ve heard your choice in music, Danvers. I’ll pass.”

“Barenaked Ladies are  _ amazing _ .”

Lucy stared straight ahead. She bit her lip and glanced upwards. If a god existed, he had one hell of a sense of humor. “Yes. Yes they are.”

Alex narrowed her eyes. “What?”

“Nothing.” Lucy lost a snicker or two and tried desperately to keep it in. “I like your flannel.”

“It’s chilly!”

“Winter Queen take over Narnia again?”

“What the fuck are you talking about, Lane?”

“Not a thing, Danvers, not a thing,” Lucy said, trying not to giggle. She mostly succeeded. 

Saturday morning traffic was light enough that it didn’t take them long to make their way out of the city, through the suburbs, and out to the closest thing NC Metro had to a rural area. Half-acre lots, actual trees, the occasional dog run, this was where they were hoping to meet Alex’s new best friend. 

Lucy pulled into the drive of Wag’n’Flag and noted the large, clean dog runs. Alex craned her head around, clearly confused. 

“Where’s the dogs?”

“They’re service dogs, Danvers. You don’t leave them outside when they need to be trained to stick with their humans inside.”

“Oh.”

Lucy shook her head at the disappointed sigh that dropped from Alex’s lungs. She threw the SUV into park and unbuckled. “C’mon, Danvers. Let’s go meet your new bestie.”

“Don’t sound so bitter, Lane. If you want me to take you on walks and brush your hair, you just have to ask.”

Lucy paused as she was about to shut her door. She swung her head back into the car and raised her eyebrow. “I’ve seen your punk rock phase, Alex, the collars look much better on you.”

She shut the door to the sound of Alex Danvers, Badass Secret Agent, sputtering something about Kara and revenge. Lucy glanced at the time and put in a quick uberEATS order to Kara’s favorite place, sure that the Superhero would smell the potstickers a mile away. She marched up to the door of the house, steps crunching in gravel, Alex not far behind. Alex’s steps slowed as they grew closer to the door. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and knocked. 

It opened. A beautiful brunette opened the door, two dogs joining her and barking happily. “Hi!”

Lucy blinked and took a quick glance over her shoulder, where Alex finally stood. “Hi! Major Lucy Lane. This is Alex Danvers, we have an appointment?”

“Yes! Hello!” The brunette grinned wider, multiple dimples showing. “Maggie Sawyer, trainer. Come in, come in. Peanut, Butter, get back. Let them in.”

The dogs backed up, tails wagging. 

“You named them Peanut Butter?” Lucy snickered.

“My cat’s name is Jelly. She’s probably with the latest litter.”

“You have a cat?” Alex asked. 

“Mmhmm. Great for socializing the pups. Helps them learn not to bolt after cats.” Maggie waved for them to follow. “Now, I have one pup that had been on hold, but the buyers backed out at the last minute. We’ll see if you get along. If it’s not a good match, we just had another litter last week that hasn’t been bought up, and we can introduce you, but they won’t be ready for training- or even leaving their mom- for another couple of weeks.”

“Why’d they back off?”

Maggie’s smile dimmed. “They, um. Didn’t need a service dog anymore.”

Lucy winced. “Sorry.”

Maggie shook her head. “We do what we can. But sometimes timing is-”

Maggie stopped and watched as a large puppy cleared the baby gate that separated the room full of small kennels from the rest of the house. “Trudy, no-”

Alex was bowled over by the excitable pup. She laughed, the dog sitting pretty on her stomach once she was on the ground. 

Maggie groaned and rubbed at her face. Her cheeks tinged pink, reminding Lucy of Alex earlier. “I am  _ so _ sorry- she’s usually much better behaved.”

“Oh you’re a good girl anyway, aren’t you?” Alex tilted her head to beam at Maggie. “Trudy, you said?”

“Short for Gertrude. Down, Trudy.”

Gertrude tilted her head. 

Maggie matched the tilt.

Alex stared at the dog.

Lucy stared between all three of them. 

The puppy let out a little grumble before climbing off Alex and plopping down right next to her. Alex reached up and scritched her ears, causing another round of tail thumping. 

“Who the hell would saddle a poor dog like that with a name that bad?”

Maggie turned the head tilt on Lucy. “She’s named after Gertrude Elion.”

Lucy stared blankly at her. 

“The Nobel Prize scientist?” Alex squeaked. “Oh my god, Gertie! Maggie that’s perfect!”

“Oh my god, I’m surrounded by hot nerds,” Lucy muttered. She made a face and shook her head at the agent who’d lost the world weighing her down with the kiss of a puppy’s bad breath. “I think it’s safe to say they’re a match, Sawyer.”

“I’d say so,” Sawyer agreed. “Trudy doesn’t like too many people.”

“Sounds like Danvers.”

“I’m going to drink all of your good coffee, Lane,” Alex promised, still playing with the pup.

“Ha!” Lucy laughed. “I don’t suppose you have a spare leash and collar lying around, Sawyer?”

Maggie’s eyebrows shot up. Her lips twitched, even as Alex’s ears tipped pink. “That’s a different sort of training than I had in mind.”


	42. Directorship - Coming Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> June 11th 2018, 5:01:00 am · 7 days ago  
> oooooh alex/lucy prompt are my jammmmm! kinda want to see alex trying to come out to lucy when she gets back and lucy being completely oblivious bc why would danvers be trying to come out to her everyone already knows she is the most blindingly obvious lesbian in the world those cannot possibly be accidental IM GAY vibes

She’d been busy launching a remote site for the DEO when Alex called her for non-work meetings for the first time in months. Myriad had DC in a panic, demanding expansion of the DEO’s programs to fully encompass the contiguous states as soon as possible. Lucy left J’onn in charge of National City and its peripherals while she took a core crew and set up elsewhere. 

She would have  _ loved _ to take Alex’s experience with her, but she knew there was zero chance of removing Agent Danvers from Supergirl Protection Duty. 

Lucy almost did a double take when Alex’s name popped up on her phone. For months, they’d only had sparse conversations around work, and she wasn’t expecting a debrief of anything. 

“Danvers?”

“Hey Luce.”

“What’s up? Isn’t it like two a.m. there?”

“Yeah,” Alex laughed. “Yeah. Thought you might like to know how everything with the President went.”

“Please tell me it went better than Senator Crane.”

“Well… she wasn’t kidnapped by a white martian?”

Lucy groaned. “What  _ now _ , Danvers?”

“You missed Kara fangirling.”

“She  _ does _ have a thing for powerful women.”

“Pft. You should have seen her get excited with the little girls.”

“I bet.” Lucy rubbed at her eyes. “Is that when things went wrong?”

“Pretty much. Infernian attacked as soon as she went to sign the thing.”

“Remind me again why she chose National City?”

Alex laughed at her. “You tell me,  _ Colonel  _ Lane.”

“Shut up,  _ Agent _ .” Lucy scratched at her scalp. She’d pulled her bun a little too tight today. “I assume you took care of the problem.”

“Had a little help from NCPD.”

Lucy sipped her coffee and then spit it out as soon as Alex’s words processed. “You worked with the NCPD?”

“A little, yeah. After I saved her from the Infernian.”

“Her?”’

“Detective Sawyer,” Alex grumbled. “Tiny, smartass, doesn’t know her own jurisdiction.”

Lucy raised her eyebrows.

“Reminds me of you, actually,” Alex snarked. 

“Aww look at you making friends. Is she cute?”

“We’re not- I’m not- we’re just colleagues, we’re not  _ friends _ .”

“Sure, sure. I’ll go over the regs we have for interdepartmental cooperation and see what we have for getting her clearance to know about the DEO.”

Alex was silent on the other end.

Lucy could hear the guilt in her  _ breathing _ .

“Danvers.”

“Mmhm. Yep?”

“Tell me she doesn’t know about the DEO.”

More silence.

“Danvers, you and your sister are  _ the worst _ secret keepers on the planet.”

“I didn’t tell her!”

“Sure.”

“I didn’t! She beat us to a scene and called me out on it.”

Lucy sighed. “Did she sign Pam’s paperwork?”

Silence again.

“I swear to god, Danvers-”

“Oh, hey, it’s late. Gotta go! Stay safe!”

The line clicked dead in her ear. Lucy tossed her phone on the table and glared as if it personally offended her.

 

* * *

 

She called again a few weeks later. Lucy stared at her phone, wondering what kind of trouble National City was in now, and how much of a headache it would be to fix. The fact that Danvers was calling was a pretty big sign that she should reach for the Excedrin. 

“Alex?”

“Hey, Luce.”

“What’s wrong?”

“Why does anything have to be wrong?”

“You called me.”

“Well, yeah.” Alex hummed. “We’re friends, isn’t that what friends do?”

“You’ve been ignoring my emails for weeks.”

“Yeah, but that’s work.”

Lucy tried very hard to muffle her initial reaction. Instead of outright laughter, it sounded more like she was choking. Honestly, it was a win. “Alex,  _ I’m your boss _ .”

“No, you’re J’onn’s boss. At work, you’re more of a fruit fly in the peripheral of my vision.”

“I could suspend you for insubordination.”

“But you won’t,” Alex replied.

She could  _ hear _ the smug grin.

“One of these days, I will.”

“Liar liar pants on fire.”

“You are a  _ child _ , Agent Danvers.”

“You dated a Superman fanboy.”

“That reminds me, how  _ is _ Max doing?”

“Shut up.”

“Still trying to woo the impossible?” Lucy grinned. “Or has he finally realized it was hopeless?”

“So about why I called.”

“I knew it.”

“Knew what?”

“What repairs do I need to authorize now?”

“None!”

Lucy looked at the ceiling skeptically. “I don’t believe you.”

“Oh my god, Lucy. I was going to tell you about the underground fight club I went to with Sawyer, but fine. Fine. You can read the boring report on the bust.”

“Sawyer? That cop you rescued?”

“One and the same.”

“She ever sign her paperwork?”

“Did you want the story or not?”

“Alex Danvers-”

“You sound like my mother.”

“ _ Alexandra _ -”

“Okay, I take it back.  _ Now _ you sound like my mother.”

Lucy took a deep breath in through her nose and counted to ten before releasing it. “You-”

“Oh! That reminds me. Are you coming in for Thanksgiving?”

“What?”

“You said you didn’t really do anything with your dad, and I figured you wouldn’t do anything with Lois. That pretty much leaves work or us.”

“Way to make me sound pathetic.”

“Please, those aren’t why you’re pathetic.”

“You-”

“Bring up Lord again and I’ll rescind the invitation.”

“You’re serious?”

“About bringing up Maxwell Lord to my  _ mother _ ? Jesus, yes, I will not only disinvite you, but I will delete your phone number and ignore your emails.”

“You already ignore my emails.”

“That’s your work emails.”

“I don’t send you personal emails.”

“That’s really your problem, now isn’t it?” Alex laughed. “Are you coming for Thanksgiving or not?”

“Let me make sure I can get away without the world exploding.” Lucy grinned. “If you promise to do the same.”

“It’s National City, I make no such promises.”

Lucy shook her head. That was fair. She missed everyone, but she wasn’t exactly sad to get a break from the madness. “Whatever, Danvers.”

“Hey, I don’t hear about  _ you _ saving the world on a regular basis.”

“That’s because  _ I do my job _ , dumbass. You’re  _ welcome _ .”

“So much hate in such a tiny little body.”

Lucy huffed. “Is Thanksgiving all you wanted to talk about?”

Alex paused. “Um. Yeah, no. Anything else we can discuss at Thanksgiving.”

“Alex?”

“Yeah?”

“You know you can talk to me, right?”

“I called you, didn’t I?”

Lucy smiled. “Yeah, you did.”

“See you when you’re stateside, Lane.”

“Who says I’m not-”

_ Click _ . 

Alex Danvers had the  _ worst _ phone manners. 

 

* * *

 

Lucy knocked on Kara’s door well into the afternoon. Her layover flight was delayed in Chicago for nearly three hours, and Lucy was ready to drop her go bag in Alex’s lap and take a nap. Unfortunately, she was running late enough that she would barely make dinner, let alone a nap beforehand. 

Kara squealed loud enough to be heard from the hallway, the door rushing open and a sudden vice-like pressure wrapped around Lucy’s ribs. 

“Hi, Kara,” she wheezed. 

“You’re here!”

Lucy smacked at Kara’s arm. “Yeah. Alex invited me. Can you let me go?”

“Right, right! Sorry! I’m just excited to see you.”

Lucy rubbed at her ribs and threw her bag at Kara. “I can tell. Can I come in?”

She regretted asking that as she was pulled inside by the hand. She felt loved, really, but she’d like to leave with all of her limbs intact. And the stop was just as sudden, jerked up against Kara’s side in front of Eliza. 

“Eliza, you remember Lucy, right?”

“Of course!” Eliza pulled Lucy into a slightly more gentle hug than her alien daughter. “We’re so glad you could make it.”

“Thanks for letting me come, Mrs. Danvers.”

“Oh, any friend of my girls is welcome here.”

“Speaking of, where’s Alex?”

Kara waved at the couch, where Alex was whispering angrily at Winn and James. “Over there, if you want to break it up.”

“What are they fighting about now?”

“Alex has her angry face on, I try not to listen then.” Kara shivered. “Her threats are getting more creative and more nightmare inducing than those stupid horror movies she likes.”

Lucy made a face and jerked her head in that direction. “I’m just going to go deal with that.”

Eliza and Kara both smiled at her before turning back to the food. 

Alex didn’t even notice her approach until Lucy stole her beer and plopped down in her lap. She wiggled her eyebrows at the boys and took a long drag of some awful IPA only Winn would bring.

“Lucy!”

Alex wrapped one arm around Lucy’s waist, the other reaching for the beer. “Seriously, Lane? The first thing you do is steal my beer?”

“Technically, she stole  _ my _ beer,” said Winn. 

“You missed me, Danvers, admit it.”

“I’d miss you less if you’d give me my beer back.”

“ _ My _ beer,” Winn muttered. 

“My beer now,” Lucy sang. She settled herself more comfortably in Alex’s lap, feeling the other woman relax behind her. “So, what are we arguing about today, hm?”

James and Winn froze, smiles plastered to their faces. 

“I have some news to share, but the boys think they should share something that’s going to ruin dinner.”

“It’s not going to-”

“Alex, c’mon, Kara will-”

“If it’s not going to ruin dinner, you’ll happily tell Lucy right now, won’t you?”

Lucy felt Alex’s smile as she pressed her cheek to Lucy’s, all teeth and threat and very little humor. She looked up at the boys and took a long swig of the beer. “Tell me what?”

“Nothing- it’s not important,” said James.

“Yeah, no it can totally wait for everyone,” Winn agreed. 

Lucy tilted her head and side-eyed Alex. “Is your news going to make me angry too, Danvers?”

“Pft.” Alex’s eyes darted away as she shrank back a little, her grip on Lucy loosening. “No. I.. You… No. No, I hope not.”

Lucy frowned and handed the beer back. “Why will I be angry at the boys?”

“Why do- how- I mean, you won’t be angry at us!” said Winn.

“Yeah, Luce. We haven’t done anything you wouldn’t approve of.”

Alex choked on the beer and used her sleeve to wipe up the mess. She went to hand it back to Lucy, but Lucy shoved it back at her, no longer interested in a bottle of backwash. 

“Alex, what do you know that I don’t?”

“James is Guardian and Winn’s his little sidekick,” Alex mumbled into her bottle.

“Alex!”

“I’m not his  _ sideki- _ ”

“You’re  _ what? _ ” Lucy whispered. 

James narrowed his eyes. “Seriously, Alex.”

Alex shrugged. “You said she wouldn’t be angry.”

“Alex!” Winn whined. 

Alex rested her head on Lucy’s shoulder. “Now maybe you’ll rethink Kara’s position on the matter.”

“But will they have time to care if they’re busy getting arrested?” Lucy asked sweetly. “You still have that cop friend?”

Alex choked on her beer. 

Lucy frowned and took the bottle away. “Seriously what is  _ wrong _ with you today?”

“Kids! Dinner time!” Eliza called. 

 

* * *

 

Rips in the space-time continuum. Attacks by Cyborg Hank on Lex Luthor’s little sister. Just a day in the life of the DEO in National City and  _ Jesus Christ _ Lucy did not miss this part for a moment. 

James put up a half-hearted fight before Alex stood up and Lucy kicked his knee under the table. But tipsy Alex didn’t get very far in her ramble about finding herself before the universe literally unzipped above the turkey. 

Space and time was beautiful and all, but Lucy signed up for the fucking  _ Army  _ for reasons other than her father.

She hung around DEO command while Alex and Kara did their thing, partially to annoy J’onn, but mostly to keep an eye on her friends now that she was close enough to do something. If nothing else, she got to tease J’onn about Alex and Kara bringing him leftovers like the SpaceDad he was. 

And then, of course, everything went to hell. Alarms blared. Alex suited up, but remained in command. Kara sped off in her space-grade spandex. Winn was at his computer. Lucy leaned into the command table and raised an eyebrow at J’onn. 

He rolled his eyes. “Schott, report?”

“Attack at L-Corp. NCPD on the scene, Supergirl should be there-  _ now! _ ”

“Henshaw!” Supergirl called out over the comms. 

“Shit.” Alex reached for her gun to ground herself. “Permission to gather the team?”

J’onn hesitated. He glanced at Winn. 

“He’s gone,” Supergirl called. “He’s gone, but I’m coming in hot. Detective Sawyer is wounded!”

Alex’s face went pale. She tapped her earpiece and bolted. “Meet you in medical, Supergirl.”

“Her friend Sawyer?” 

Winn snorted. “Yep. It’s creepy, hearing her all concerned. Making friends. It’s weird.”

“We’re her friends, too, moron.”

“Yeah, but she’s never cared when I had a break up.”

Lucy side-eyed him. “Wasn’t your last girlfriend  _ Banshee _ .”

Winn pouted and held up a finger. “Not the point, Lane.”

Lucy looked over at J’onn. He shook his head and walked away. 

 

* * *

 

Alex met her on the balcony. 

“Your friend okay?”

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

Lucy tilted her head and watched Alex lean up against the railing. “Are  _ you _ okay?”

“Talked with my mom.”

“Should I retract the question?”

Alex laughed and shook her head. “No. No, it was good. Honest.”

“You look lighter.” Lucy bumped their shoulders. “That have anything to do with what you wanted to talk about at dinner?”

Alex looked away and nodded. “Yes.”

Lucy watched her friend. Alex wouldn’t meet her eyes, but she didn’t look as worried as she had before. “Alex? You know you can tell me anything.”

“I’m gay.”

Lucy blinked. 

And blinked again. 

Alex grit her teeth. “If that’s a problem-”

“A problem? Why the hell would it be a problem?” Lucy wrinkled her nose. “I’m bi, it’d be more than a little hypocritical. I’m just confused- are you just, like, confirming it or something?”

“You’re bi?”

“Ye-es?”

Alex blinked. She stared at Lucy, not saying anything. Just blinking. 

“Wait,” Lucy said, eyes widening. “You just- that was you coming out, wasn’t it?”

“Well, yes?”

“Like, first time coming out.”

“More like… fourth?” Alex snorted. “Fifth, if we’re including myself.”

“How… how recently were you?”

“Like… recent.”

“Recent-recent?”

“Mmhmm.”

Lucy paused and stared off into the city. She ran a hand through her hair and ran through her memories of the last year. “But… The bike? The  _ leather? _ The flannel and the plaid? The  _ plaid flannel _ .”

She turned to look at Alex. “You hung out with me and Vas almost exclusively.”

“Yes?”

“Alex, honey. We’re the most obviously out and proud of the DEO.”

The Danvers Crinkle appeared. “You are?”

“Oh my god, you oblivious little bean.” Lucy shook her head in disbelief. “I mean, the hair could have gone either way, you  _ do _ sometimes have that “I want to speak to your manager” vibe-”

“Did you just call me a soccer mom?”

Lucy’s lips twitched. “-but you’ve been projecting sapphic vibes  _ since I met you _ .”

“Sapphic  _ what? _ ”

Lucy waved a hand. “Never mind that. Thank you for telling me.”

“You’re thanking me for telling you something you already knew?”

Lucy bumped their shoulders again. “Well, I may have known it. But  _ you _ didn’t. Thank you for trusting me.”

Alex smiled a little. “I think mom took it better than I did.”

“It’s a lot to realize.”

“Mmhm. I think maybe she knew, too. Apparently I talked about Maggie a lot.”

“Wait, she was your gay awakening?” Lucy gasped. “Now I’m just  _ insulted _ .”

“What?” Alex reached up and dug into her hair. “Why?”

“Alex.” Lucy turned and stared, hands on her hips. “I  _ was in uniform _ . How was I not your type?”

“I thought you were straight!” Alex said, throwing her hands up. “Plus, it’s not like you flirted with me or anything.”

Lucy rolled her eyes so hard it hurt.

“You were- wait- you-  _ you were? _ ”

“For like the last year now, thanks for noticing,” Lucy drawled. “This explains so much, really. I rarely get turned down, but I don’t get ignored. I thought you were being  _ nice _ .”

Alex looked completely lost. 

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms. “Answer me this then- and this has absolutely nothing to do with illegal betting of any type- who’s more your type, me or Vasquez?”

“I-you-  _ what? _ ”

Lucy pursed her lips. “You know what? That’s fair. You said it was recent-recent. Clearly you and Sawyer aren’t dating, or you would have opened with that, I think.”

Alex looked away.

“Her loss, really. Local LEOs really earn their reputation for stupid don’t they-”

“She’s not stupid-”

“Fine, has shitty taste in women. Not the point. Point is, you probably have no idea what your type is do you?”

“Um. I dunno.” Alex shrugged. “Guns?”

Lucy snorted. “That doesn’t win me a bet, Danvers.”

“You  _ bet _ on me?”

“I bet on  _ me _ , thank you. I didn’t factor in you coming in as the standard issue useless lesbian, okay?”

“The- the  _ what _ ?”

“So. I think Vas is still single. We’re pretty different.” Lucy smirked and tilted her head. “You could take us for a test drive.”

“Like… a… date?”

“Sure. Dinner and dessert.” Lucy’s smirk widened to her cornered-witness smile. “You could even do a side-by-side comparison. Your bed’s big enough. Might be fun.”


	43. Sanvers - Doctor Recommended Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> June 18th 2018, 11:30:00 pm · 2 days ago  
> Heeey just wanted to let you know that you are excellent in every way and we all love you thanks for existing also I have a quick prompt if you don’t mind. I’m feeling the fluff today so could you do one where like Maggie comes home hurt from work and hides it from Alex until Alex finds out and is like “exfuckingscuse me why didn’t you tell me” and just mercilessly coddles Maggie against her will for the rest of the night and takes care of her thanks friend love ya.

Maggie did her best to walk normally. There was no need to worry Alex needlessly, she was fine. A handful of stitches, a (probably overdue) tetanus shot, and a fresh pair of pants from her locker and she was fine. She just needed to get into a pair of sweatpants before Alex saw it, maybe give her enough orgasms that she blacked out for the night without attending to Maggie (an excellent time all around, really), and keep her distracted for the next few days maybe. 

Maggie shifted her weight to her good leg, trying not to wince at the searing pain of starched polyester against the stitched lines on her thigh. She shoved the door open and frowned at the normally welcome sight of Alex home early. She was banking on Alex coming home late.

“Hey, babe! I ordered dinner, it should be home soon.”

“Great!” Maggie tried to grin. She slowed her steps to minimize limping. “I’m just going to change into something more comfortable.”

Alex wiggled her eyebrows jokingly. “Can’t wait.”

Maggie snorted. Alex was already in her pajamas, the same soft cotton she’d been wearing when Maggie came over that night. Normally those were enough to set a warm and fuzzy feeling in her chest- and they still did- but for once, Maggie wasn’t really in the mood to act on it. 

Normally she’d shed her clothes as she walked, tossing them at the basket on her side of the bed, but she was sore all over and that was the fastest way to give up the game. Instead, she dropped her jacket over the side of the couch and tried not to his as she climbed the big stair up to the bed. She picked out her sweats and headed for the bathroom, hoping Alex just thought she needed to pee. 

Changing out of her shirt and bra was hard enough with stiff muscles. Maggie gave up on trying to pick her pants up from the floor, kicking them away and dropping her sweats to the floor. Even using her good leg to get them into position, she hadn’t done much more than get her feet in the legs before she was interrupted with a quick knock on the door.

“Hey Mags,” Alex said, poking her head in. “Did you want-  _ what the fuck? _ ”

Maggie froze, pants still around her ankle. Her injured leg facing the door, there wasn’t much she could do to hide her injury. Her thigh was turning a mottled rainbow of colors, the lines of scabbing and sutured flesh a bright red against the purple. She had torn off the patchwork of gauze and tape that had protected the injury as soon as she had gotten her pants off. 

It looked a lot worse than it was.

Alex shoved the door open and dropped to her knees under much less pleasant circumstances than she had that morning. Her touch was gentle and cool, lightly grazing the outskirts of her wound. “What happened?”

“It’s stupid.” Maggie grimaced and looked away, shaking her head. “I was chasing a perp. He went out the window on this rickety balcony. Jumped over the edge. I followed, caught a couple of nails on the way down.”

“I figured you’d spilled coffee on your pants or something.” Alex murmured. She kissed the stitches, a flutter of touch, cool against the heat. “Stitched up at the scene?”

“Yep.”

Alex reached for the cabinet under the sink and pulled out their rather extensive first aid kit. She pulled out an alcohol wipe and carefully swabbed the area, making sure to get the occasional bits of lint and fuzz that been stuck. Then Neosporin, applied just as carefully. Finally, sterile gauze and the special tape they kept just for Maggie, with its non-standard adhesive much more suited to her sensitive skin. 

Alex kissed it again and reached for the waistband of her sweats. She paused halfway up Maggie’s calves and stretched the waist out experimentally. “Are you sure these will be comfortable? I can get you a pair of mine, they’ll be bigger?”

“They’ll be fine, Danvers.”

“Is your tetanus up to date?”

“Couldn’t remember, so they gave me another,” Maggie grumbled. “Hurt like a bitch.”

“Yeah, that one’s a little rough.” Alex stood and kept her thumbs tucked into Maggie’s pants so she could tug her close. “You should have said something.”

“I’m  _ fine _ , Danvers.”

“Pft.” Alex maneuvered to get Maggie’s arm thrown over her shoulders, but stopped when Maggie winced. “Margarita Sawyer, how bad was that fall?”

“Oh my  _ god _ , Danvers, I’m fine. I’ll live. I’ve had worse.”

“Think you can handle crutches?”

“I don’t need crutches.”

“I’d carry you, but I think it would hurt more.”

“You don’t need to carry me either.”

Maggie took a step around Alex, hissing when she misjudged and her leg brushed Alex’s. 

Alex raised her eyebrows.

Maggie rolled her eyes and begrudgingly put her arm over Alex’s shoulders. They slipped through the bathroom door sideways, and Alex practically lifted Maggie down the step to the living room. Maggie dropped onto the chaise of the couch and crossed her arms as Alex proceeded to prop up her back and leg with every pillow she could find, finally throwing a blanket over Maggie’s lap. 

“Danvers, I’m fine.”

“I’m going to get you some ice packs.”

“I’m  _ fine _ .”

“When was the last time you took painkillers?”’

“I’m  _ fine _ .”

“So you didn’t.” Alex narrowed her eyes. “We’re going to start with some tylenol. If that doesn’t work, I’ll get you something stronger.”

“Danvers-”

“Don’t ‘I’m fine’ me, Sawyer, I’m the doctor, you’re fine when I say you’re fine.”

“You’re being ridiculous!”

Alex pointed her finger at Maggie. “Stay.”

“Not what I meant when I said we should get a dog!” Maggie hollered at Alex’s back.

Maggie tilted her head over the back of the couch to see Alex flip her the bird behind her back. 

Maggie snorted, rubbing at her eyes. She closed them, just for a moment, and before she knew it, Alex was back and gently placing ice packs along her leg and on her shoulder. She handed Maggie a glass of water and a few pills. 

Begrudgingly, Maggie took them. 

Alex took back the glass and set it on the coffee table, carefully cuddling herself into Maggie’s side. “This okay?”

“I’m okay, Danvers.”

“Sure.” Alex snorted and handed her the remote. “I ordered your favorite.”

“Vegan tacos?”

“Yes.”

“You hate them.”

“You’re injured.”

“Remind me to get-” Maggie paused and sideyed the glare from her girlfriend. “Nevermind.”

“Keep it up, Sawyer.”

“Or what, you’ll punish me?”

Alex smirked. “I’ll call my mother.”

Maggie gulped.


	44. Director Sanvers - Silent but equal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said:  
> June 20th 2018, 1:21:00 pm · 29 minutes ago  
> Do you think you could do a fic where one of the girls, Sanvers or DS goes nonverbal and it's not a big deal? It doesnt have to be caused by overstimulation or anything. One of them just stops speaking some times and it could be for a few hours or even full days and the other(s) loves and understands her anyways and they dont make a huge deal of it

Some days it was just easier. 

There wasn’t really a specific reason, most of the time.  _ Children should be seen and not heard _ . More often than not, it was born out of habit.  _ Don’t speak unless spoken to, Cadet _ . Keep your head down, push through, and attract as little attention as possible.  _ Don’t ask, don’t tell. _

Some days she just couldn’t find the words.

Some days she just didn’t want to. 

Some days it just happened. 

This morning, like most mornings, speech didn’t come easy. Her first cup of coffee gave her the energy to ask about Maggie and Alex’s day ahead. A sentence or two was all she managed before she faded out, offering a nod here, a shake, a brief smile. 

Vasquez was a fantastic right hand, and already fairly quiet at work, hardly expecting conversation and pleasantries. Her day consisted of brief reports and yes or no questions, paperwork handed over with sticky notes for signatures, and the rescheduling of any and all conference calls. 

Vasquez was her best friend outside of Alex and Maggie for a reason. 

She was unceremoniously shuffled out of the office early, the cancellation of calls lightening her workload considerably. 

“Tell Danvers I said hi.” Vasquez said, shutting the door to Lucy’s SUV for her. 

The drive back to the city took a while, the radio playing softly. She had no urge to sing along, the words washing over, a thin layer humming against her skin. The baseline beat against the timing of her pulse, the melody a cool breeze against her face. 

The sounds of the city were startlingly absent from the underground parking of the city base, a sharp change from honks and sirens to near-silence as she descended, easily finding her marked spot next to Alex’s and close to the elevator. 

It hummed and creaked as it always did, the chip in her badge bypassing the security desk and letting her off straight into the command center. Some of the newer agents stopped to salute; she returned it with a slight smile. Greetings from others were met with a wave or a nod, no one stopping her as she looked around. 

“Oh, hey! Luce!” Winn grinned and spun around in his chair. “You looking for Alex?”

Lucy nodded.

“She’s been in her lab all day. Drag her home, yeah?”

Lucy wrinkled her nose and ruffled Winn’s hair as she passed, headed back to the elevator. This time she needed her badge and a code to get to the right floor, Danvers’ lab requiring more clearance than most. She took up a good quarter of the floor, her favored scientists sharing the other lab space. Her office was empty, but Lucy did pause long enough to wave at Dr. Hamilton, who’d requested an office on Alex’s floor because it meant less (and fearfully quieter) foot traffic. 

Lucy tapped at the glass of Alex’s door. Even so, she still managed to startle Alex, who jerked away from the microscope with a scowl that slid into something much more welcoming. She waved for Lucy to come in. 

The doors wooshed open and Lucy stepped through, pausing for Alex to open her arms. She sank into them, leaning further still into the kiss Alex pressed to her forehead. 

“Rough day?”

Lucy shook her head. 

Alex tilted hers and pulled back. She twisted her lips to the side and considered her. 

Lucy waited. 

Alex smiled slightly and glanced up at the clock. “Can you hand out here for a few minutes while I finish up?”

Lucy nodded. 

Alex kissed her forehead and let her go. 

Lucy felt a light tap to her butt as she walked toward a free chair. She raised an eyebrow and glanced over her shoulder, but Alex was already back at the microscope. After a moment of re-adjusting something or other, Alex began to describe the research she’d been doing all day. 

Lucy leaned back against the chair and closed her eyes, content to let Alex talk on, no response needed. She opened them again ten minutes later, after Alex brushed her hand over Lucy’s shoulder. 

Alex had slipped her jacket over her DEO blacks. “You giving me a ride home?”

Lucy nodded, standing and slipping herself under Alex’s arm. She leaned into her girlfriend, letting the warmth soak through her. They walked to the elevator, both waving at Dr. Hamilton, and Alex still chatting away. 

The ride home was quiet though, Alex humming along to the music and only speaking to ask if she wanted takeout tonight. Lucy shook her head. Alex tapped away at her phone, already back to her quiet singing. 

Leaving early meant missing most of the afternoon traffic, and getting to her assigned spot before their asshole neighbor could park his other car there. Maggie’s bike was already parked in the other spot, wide across the end so no one could claim they thought it was empty and park there. Alex’s had been left at the DEO. 

They held hands as they took the stairs up to Alex’s eighth-floor apartment, unhurried and unwilling to spend more time in a small tin can elevator. Their hallway smelled of spices and sizzling vegetables, the scent growing stronger as they reached the apartment. 

Lucy raised an eyebrow at Alex. 

She made a face. “Did you want  _ me _ to cook? Because last time I did you threatened to leave me for the firefighter in 715 who came to check on us.”

Lucy smirked and slipped her key into the lock. A twist and a click, and she was hit full blast with the smell of fresh fajitas. She tossed her keys for Alex to catch and drop in the bowl and headed for Maggie. She wrapped her arms around her other girlfriend, kissed her cheek, then pressed their faces together, her chin resting on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Hey, Babe. Good day?”

Lucy nodded, practically nuzzling into Maggie. 

“Alex texted when you guys were on your way, hope you’re hungry.” Maggie reached up and patted Lucy’s cheek, her free hand pulling the pan off the stove. “Let me pop the tortillas in the mic-”

“Got it!” Alex called. She slid behind them, reaching over both of them to pop the round container into the microwave and setting it to a few seconds. She wrapped her arms around both of them, squeezing them tight. “Thanks, Mags. It looks great.”

“Anytime, ladies.” 

They broke apart and grabbed everything they needed to set the table and eat. Conversation flowed easily between Alex and Maggie, each of them tossing yes or no questions at Lucy to keep her involved. Lucy didn’t mind the shop talk in the slightest, and the light teasing even less so. She was more surprised than she should be when the banter turned from teasing to sensual, Maggie’s voice dropping low and Alex licking her lips. 

Lucy put her fork down and reached for her ice water. She slipped her fingers into the glass, nabbing two of the melting pieces of ice. While they were distracted, she tossed one at Maggie’s cleavage and dropped the other down the back of Alex’s shirt.

“Fuck!”

“Holy Shit!”

Lucy raised an eyebrow. 

Maggie fished the ice out of her shirt and smiled widely, her dimples on full display. “I don’t know, Danvers. I’m up for it if you are?”

“Up for-” Alex paused her efforts to get the ice in her shirt. “Wait? What?”

Lucy snorted. She reached across the table and refilled Maggie’s glass with water from the pitcher. She pushed it purposefully towards Maggie, her eyebrows raised. 


	45. Pre- Director Sanvers - Halloween Adventures of Vampire!Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:
> 
> How has director sanvers been lately? They all loving it up during the Halloween season? I miss therm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find more information on vampire!lucy [here](https://bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com/tagged/vampire%21lucy)

Lucy looked herself over one last time. Since the advent of non-silvered mirrors, getting ready alone had never been so easy. Fishnet stockings, knee high boots, leather corset, felt jacket. She smoothed the lines down one last time and gave herself a satisfied nod. Lucy flipped her curls over her shoulder and applied another layer of dark red lipstick just in case. 

Maggie was waiting downstairs, less than patiently. Her own leather boots tapped at the ground, the leather duster dipping close to the ground every time she shifted her weight. 

Lucy paused at the top of the stairs, pleased with her own dramatics, and cleared her throat. 

Maggie dropped her hat. She stared as Lucy descended, tugging at the neckerchief to relieve the rising warmth. 

If Lucy took unnecessarily deep breaths to emphasize her bosom, she doubted Maggie would call her on it, even as Maggie’s eyes were drawn there. 

Lucy smirked, just barely showing the edges of her fangs. “Van Helsing? Cute.”

“Anna?” Maggie shook her head and reached down to grab her hat. Putting it on, she offered her arm to Lucy. “C’mon, we’re late.”

“Worried Alex will leave without us?”

Maggie rolled her eyes. “You’re not winning that bet.”

“Whatever do you mean, Hunter?”

Maggie opened the door, and the brisk air of a cold October night hit them face on. Lucy closed her eyes and tilted her head back, thankful for the early darkness that let her enjoy it. Maggie let her enjoy it for a moment, buttoning up her own coat against the chill before gently tugging her forward. 

It wasn’t a long walk to the community hall, Lucy’s newly acquired home was as close to the center of town that a small town could have. She was thankful not to be entirely human when her towering heels caught for a second in cobblestone, then a grate. Maggie laughed even as she stood nearby for balance that Lucy didn’t really need. The chunky heels of Maggie’s boots gave her equal height but not, it seemed, equal difficulty walking. 

Lucy made a face at her old friend. 

They could hear the noise of the Halloween party a few blocks away, with more and more people joining them in the street. All sorts of costumes made their way in the direction of the party- Lucy counted some rather hilarious Vampire impressions among them. She kept her eyes scanning, just in case. 

“You scared the Vamps away, right?”

“Pretty sure.” Lucy shrugged. “It’s hard to be sure if such measures scare rats away from a buffet, guarded or not.”

“They’re humans, not dinner,” Maggie growled. 

Lucy tilted her head without looking Maggie’s way. “Mmhm.”

“Lucy?”

“There are more pleasant ways to eat a woman, yes.”

“Lucy!” Maggie gasped, choking a bit on her own spit. “Oh my god.”

Lucy smiled, more careful now with her fangs out in public. “Yes, Mags?”’

“That was  _ awful _ .”

“But true.”

Maggie pinched at Lucy’s side. “Keep it in your pants around Danvers. Don’t send her away screaming at your awful sense of humor.”

“Keep her in my pants, a pleasure, I assure you.”

“That is  _ not what I- _ ”

“Tickets, please!”

Maggie inhaled sharply through her nose and reached into her coat. She pulled out two tickets, presenting them to the teenage volunteer. 

A young college kid, with a “Hi My Name Is” badge that proclaimed him John. Handsome enough, for a child, wearing a fraternity sweatshirt and a likely borrowed football helmet. He was a little too busy staring down Lucy’s corset to notice the tickets. 

Lucy rolled her eyes and reached forward. She dragged his hand over to Maggie’s. Maggie shoved the tickets into his hand and pushed past him. 

Lucy took the raffle tickets handed over by the unfortunate girl partnered with Leery Jenkins. She shared a smile with her even as Maggie started to drag Lucy through the doors, thunder in her eyes. 

“Slow down, Sawyer. Don’t let a child interfere with our evening,” Lucy purred. 

“We’re not here for fun, Lucy.”

“That makes three of us.”

Lucy turned around and barely kept a straight face. 

Danvers came, dressed in monk robes and a cloak. Lucy was reminded of old potato sacks dyed black, and from the way Alex shifted, it was just as itchy as it looked. 

“Carl?” Maggie choked out. 

Alex blushed a little. “Kara’s idea, with all the weird stuff happening.”

She smelled delicious. 

Lucy tried not to drool as she forced a chuckle. “Well well. Don’t we make quite the threesome?”’

Maggie’s eyes narrowed, but her response was cut off by a panicked scream.

Alex was instantly on alert and pushing through the crowd, Maggie hot on her heels.

Lucy sighed and followed along. 

**Author's Note:**

> find me [@bathtimefunduck](http://www.bathtimefunduck.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
